Something's Got A Hold On Me
by HasThisUsernameBeenTaken
Summary: Kagome gets more than enough attention on her first day at the super elite St. Midoriko Academy from all the students and a certain amber eyed fellow! He says she's interesting; what the hell kind of statement is that? Read more to find out what happens! THIS IS AN INU/KAG FIC DON'T GET DISCOURAGED BY LATER CHAPTERS IF YOU DECIDE TO READ.:)
1. Don't You Love The First Day Of School?

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

The first day of my sophomore year was tomorrow. I would be leaving my safe little shrine and Kyoto for Tokyo. It was going to be a long drive so I was leaving at eight in the morning so I could get there around two. Clad in green Kyoto Cougar sweatpants and a small black hoodie, I dragged the last of my luggage out to my car throwing them in the trunk.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so proud of you," my mom squealed hugging me tightly. "You got into St. Midoriko Academy! I knew you could!"

I wish I was as excited as she was. St. Midoriko Academy was a high school that the most elite students attended for either their intellectual or physical abilities, but they were really just a bunch of spoiled pricks. Rich girls who wasted daddy's money and rich jocks who didn't know what to do with it but spend it. Wasn't my type of place. However, I was more focused on what I could gain academically. The school was very well known for its Art and Literary departments.

"I just wish you didn't have to stay in dormitories!" my little brother Souta pouted.

I smiled a bit and ruffled his hair, "I'll be here as much as I can squirt. I have a car you know."

"Still!"

"Souta that's enough; Kagome has to get there and unpack."

I looked at the shrine I grew up in. I had to admit I was going to miss this place. The shack with the weird well in it, the big tree I always sat under and played around, the forest me, Souta, and my dad would run through, and the river we'd swim in during the summer. All of it. I hugged mom and Souta for the last time before getting into my lovely green Thunderbird and starting the six hour drive to Tokyo.

The traffic had been so ridiculous that I was a whole hour late just getting to the school. Now I sat here in the parking lot staring at the school in awe. It was beautiful. The main building was like a brick castle being four stories high. The boy and girl dormitories were as equally stunning looking like mini Victorian-style mansions. The campus was huge. I could see buildings extending back and sports fields on different parts. Yeah, I was probably going to get lost.

I realized that there was a whole different parking lot for the dormitories and made my way over there. A lot of heads turned once I parked and I knew why; I was a Thunderbird driver surrounded by Mercedes, Porsches, Chrysler 300s, and a bunch of Lexus. I got out and heard whispering and giggling, but I honestly didn't care. At least I paid for everything I owned with my money. I grabbed two suitcases and my yellow backpack and made my way toward the building. I walked in and I had to keep my jaw from dropping. The lobby was like that of a five star hotel! I shook my head and looked at a dorm map explaining how the room numbering worked. Since my room number was 308, my room was on the third floor. Lucky me.

It took about twenty minutes to get all my bags and boxes to my room, but it took a whole three hours to unpack and get my room situated. Now I was collapsed on the most comfortable leather couch ever in the living room. This place was more like a condo instead of a high school dormitory. The rooms were so luxurious! There was a ruby room and an emerald room, that was literally what they were called, with gold keys with said jewel at the end. I chose the emerald room of course because I love green and it was gorgeous; the silver and emerald colored bed clothes and furniture clashed nicely. There was also a modernized kitchen! It wasn't huge but damn who needed to go to the cafeteria? Don't even get me started on the TWO bathrooms! This was great, I could get used to it.

I spotted an envelope addressed to me on the coffee table and reached for it. It was from the dorm head. I opened it and read it silently.

_Dear Ms. Higurashi,_

_I'm sorry to say that we were unable to get you a roommate due to the lack of girls this year. You will most likely be without a roommate for the rest of your years at St. Midoriko Academy. Please try to enjoy your stay besides this fact._

_Sincerely,_

_Dorm Head Kaede_

I laughed, "Oh I'll try to contain my grief."

This couldn't get any better.

Since it was only about 6:30, I decided to look for my classes and locker so I wouldn't get lost the first day. I still got weird looks from everyone because of my sweatpants, hoodie, sneakers, and messy bun, but I honestly could care less. Besides all the stares, I discovered that I had a class on every damn floor! I mean they weren't hard to find because the main building was basically a big square despite its outside appearance, but that is a whole lot of stairs. And on top of that my first class, World History, was on the top floor and then my next class, Literature, was on the bottom floor; that was a whole lot of climbing. This school was just big for no reason.

I walked down the second floor hall to look for my 6th period class, Art. They called this the art hall for a reason because the paintings on the walls were gorgeous. There were also sculptures and drawings that looked like they were straight out of the sketch book. They were all created by students too.

I found my classroom and checked that off the list. All that was left was my P.E. class and that was in an entirely different building. I sighed making my way down the flight of stairs and out the door.

I walked down the path leading to the gymnasium and cafeteria or 'The Commons'. They actually had a sign at the fork in the path. I decided that I had fully remembered every turn and staircase I needed to know about and headed back toward the dormitory.

As I walked down the path, I heard two guys arguing and rolled my eyes. I looked at them and saw they were actually pretty hot. One had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and looked _very_built from where I was standing; tall, tan, lean body, and nice biceps. The other one was nicely built too with a more muscular build than the first guy, but not disgustingly buff. What I was focused on most though was his _**silver**_hair. Yeah, silver. Or maybe it was a serious beach blonde. Probably a foreigner.

I stopped my observing and continued walking the fighting getting louder as we got closer to each other.

"You won't beat me sprinting Inuyasha!" the one with black hair barked.

"You haven't even seen me run Mr. Track Star; I would dust you easily!" the silver haired one retorted.

'_Oh, just two jocks'_ I thought sighing in disappointment.

We eventually were about to pass each other up, but the black haired one bump me, hard. I fell on my ass cringing at the impact between my poor butt and the concrete.

"Watch where you're going, dumb bitch!" the guy snarled.

I looked at him as if he were an idiot, which he obviously was. _He_bumped into _me_! The fucking nerve!

'_Hold your tongue Kagome.'_ I thought to myself _'He is nowhere near worth it.'_

I snorted and picked myself up wiping my butt off. I glared at him and spun on my heel walking away.

"Hey," he shouted, "where's my apology?"

I laughed out loud and shook my head continuing to walk.

"Blue eyed girl, I'm talkin' to you!"

He grabbed my elbow and that was it. I yanked my arm away and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back.

"What the-?"

I twisted it harder and pushed him to the ground his face in the concrete.

"Don't ever touch me again." I bit out.

I let go of him and looked at his friend waiting for him to do something. He just studied me with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. You would think brown at first but no, these were pure amber. He was definitely Japanese with his features. It startled me a bit when the corner of his mouth pulled up. I looked at him warily and then just walked away.

The next morning, after I had showered and everything, I was looking through my _walk in_closet for something to wear. I ended up throwing on a forest green cashmere cardigan with a shawl collar, dark blue skinny jeans, dark brown shearing lace up boots, and a dark brown knitted beanie. I let my hair fall down in waves not styling it because I didn't need to. I grabbed my bag and headed out quickly making it to the lobby since it had an _elevator_. Why give the dormitories elevators and not the four story castle of a main building?

Once I walked into the main building I knew something was up. Everyone was staring at me. I ignored it and continued to the staircase. As I walked by I heard whispers that had "blue eyed girl" and "Kouga" in the same sentence. They must've heard about the incident with that guy. I rolled my eyes and hiked up the stairs. I made it to my first class and walked in. It immediately went silent. Everyone stared at me as I chose a seat in the back corner by the window. Then the whispering started. I sighed and looked out the window tuning everyone out.

I heard a chair groan in front of me and I glanced from the corner of my eye to see who had sat there. It was that silver haired guy. InuKasha? Inuyaka? Inu…Inuyasha! Yeah that was it. He just sat backward in his seat his arms folded on the back of the chair and his amber eyes trained on me. He was smirking too. No, not a smile, not a grin; a smirk. It was pretty weird.

I raised an eyebrow, "May I help you sir?"

He blinked.

I came to the conclusion that he was just messing with me and continued to gaze out the window. He was still staring at me though. I could feel it. He was looking at me up and down incredibly intent. I almost sighed in relief once I heard the teacher come in. He was a short man with fading gray hair and humongous spectacles that made it look like his eyes took up his whole head.

"Good morning class, I'm your World History teacher Mr. Myoga. I hope we can have a good semester together."

The guy was still looking at me completely ignoring Mr. Myoga.

"Inuyasha, turn around and pay attention!" Mr. Myoga ordered.

He still stared at me his head cocked to the side this time.

"I think you should listen to the teacher," I said coolly.

He laughed quietly and turned around. What the hell was with him?

He was in every single class I had so far. He had done the same thing in World History over and over. Even his locker was across from mine and he stared then too! People kept staring too which was equally as annoying. Ok, we get it, I pinned the guy. Why was it such a big deal? I tried to forget about it as I ate my lunch on a bench under a tree. I sighed and tilted my head back looking through the leaves at the sky. This was a nice spot.

'_Very peaceful'_

Just as the thought went through my head my eyes started to drift closed.

"Hey."

I jumped and turned around sharply. It was a girl. She had long dark brown hair in a high ponytail and she wore a pink frill tank top, a gray cardigan, dark skinny jeans, and gray boots. She was really pretty.

"I'm Sango," she greeted reaching out he hand.

"Um, hi, I'm Kagome," I said shaking her hand.

"Sorry I kind of popped up randomly, you're just in the room across from mine and I forgot to say hi," she smiled. "You wanna hang out with me and my friend?"

She seemed nice. Not like the other girls walking around like they're the shit and a bag of chips.

"Sure," I said smiling.

I followed her to a picnic table under some trees where there was one other girl. She had the same hair as Inuyasha and her eyes were mismatched, lilac purple and amber. Damn, what a mix. She grinned at me and waved.

"Hi I'm Kiyomi."

"Kagome."

"You're new this year huh? Where are you from?"

"Yeah, I'm from Kyoto."

"Oh nice," Sango said. "It's beautiful there."

Kiyomi stared at me for a while.

She asked, "Are you the girl who beat up Kouga?"

Sango gasped, "That was you?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't beat him up I just…restrained him."

"Well you restrained him pretty hard; he has a bruise on his arm."

I huffed, "He should keep his hands to himself then."

They both laughed.

Sango grinned, "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

I finally had Art, the class I'd been looking forward to all day. I sat down at a canvas and pulled out some materials of my own. The teacher, Ms. Kaede, who was also my dorm head, instructed us to draw something from home to start the beginning of school. That was easy for me. I sketched out the shrine and the forest and the shack with the well inside. Then I made everything more detailed like the designs on shrine, the leaves and the branches, and the cracks in the shack. Just for a finishing touch I added Souta playing soccer in the front yard. When I started to add color I felt like someone was watching me. I look up and saw Inuyasha staring at me again with that annoying smirk.

I shook my head and continued to color in my drawing until I was finally finished. I smiled satisfied with my work and raised my hand for Ms. Kaede to come over as instructed. She smiled big at my drawing and nodded her head in approval.

"Very impressive Ms. Higurashi! Wonderful blend of colors and very detailed," she praised. "You may do as you wish the remainder of class."

I thanked her and put my materials away deciding to just relax.

"Very good Mr. Takahashi, as expected from you," I heard Ms. Kaede say to Inuyasha. "Do as you wish for the remainder of class."

I glanced over at him and saw that he was swiftly moving his hand across his own personal sketchbook looking at it with intense concentration. Then out of nowhere he just dropped the pencil on the floor and picked up three different shades of blue. He only used them for a second before dropping them on the floor too. He studied it a while before grinning in satisfaction. I smiled a bit; that was pretty cute. He glanced up at me and, you guessed it, _smirked_. Oh but he decided to switch it up this time, he winked. I scoffed and turned my attention to my drawing looking at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I was changing for P.E. in the locker room and was excited to find that I had this class with Sango and Kiyomi. We walked into the gym and to my utter _delight_I saw Inuyasha there surrounded by girls and guys alike.

"Hey Kiyomi," I asked, "do you know that Inuyasha guy?"

"Hm? Yeah, he's my cousin, why?"

"Well he's been staring at me like a weirdo all day."

She laughed, "Oh you poor thing, he's interested in you."

I looked at her strangely.

"No not like that! Well maybe, but I mean, well, I don't know, you caught his attention somehow."

"Well does he have to stare?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha is just a weirdo like that."

"Alright everyone, two laps around the court! Let's move!" The gym teacher, which was a huge woman, barked.

Me, Sango, and Kiyomi finished the laps easily and waited on the bench for the other people to finish.

"Is that the best you got Takahashi?" the coach shouted.

"You know it's not," he shouted back.

"Then get movin'!"

He was on the bench in seconds which kind of made me jump. The rest of the period we did obstacle courses and then we were given free time. Sango, Kiyomi, and I talked about where we were from and school and hot celebrities. They were really cool chicks. Not annoying, not overdramatic, they had sense and good heads on their shoulders. They both turned out to be two of the wealthiest heiresses in Japan though! Sango belonged to the Nakamura family who are famous for their special martial arts technique and their weapon making. Kiyomi belonged to the Takeda family who pretty much ran the fashion and movie industries and she even modeled sometimes for her company. And I was a shrine girl; get at me.

"Yoooommiiiii!"

Kiyomi laughed and looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting at the bleachers on the other side of the gym.

"Yaaaasshiiiieee!" she shouted back.

"Come here please!"

She groaned and walked over to him her hands on her hips. He whispered a few things in her ear and she responded shortly. They made more gestures and their lips moved and then the conversation ended with Inuyasha getting smacked upside the head.

"He called me all the way over there just to ask me what your first name was," she huffed sitting back down.

I kind of smiled at that. What a weird guy.

Ok this wasn't just creepy anymore, it was annoying. He was _following_me like it was the right thing to do. He just strolled on behind me his hand in his pockets. I had enough. I stopped and spun around looking him straight in the eye, which I had to look up to do. He stopped almost running into me and returned my stare.

"May I help you ma'm?" he asked coolly mimicking me from this morning.

"Why are you following me?" I questioned.

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm just going to the library."

He nodded toward the building behind my dorm. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Explain why you've been staring at me all day with that stupid smirk then."

I could see laughter in his eyes. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook. He flipped a few pages and then handed it to me. I looked at him like he was an alien and then looked down at the sketchbook. My eyes widened; it was me. It was me in History class staring out the window. It was extremely life-like. He got every stitch of my shirt, the pattern of the knitting on my beanie, every stray strand of hair. And the only thing colored were my eyes which were different shades of blue that blended together so beautifully. I looked up at him still awestruck, and, for the first time, he gave me a genuine smile.

"You're interesting and," he looked me dead in the eye, "you're incredibly beautiful."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks. That was the first time I've gotten such a compliment. He took his sketchbook back and put it back in his bag. Then he just walked passed me.

"Well there's your answer," he called back. "See you later Ka-Go-Me."

**(A/N: Soooo what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me my loves!)**


	2. ParlezVous Français?

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the feedback. It made me happy:3. Some of you were sad about POA though:(. Well if I delete it on this account you'll be happy to know that I have it on my back up account:D. I totally forgot about it haha. Anyways if I get more comments want me to update POA I will try and revamp it but I don't know if it will be super soon because I just lost my feel for it. Like I read it now and I just think it was childish, and I went overboard with the abuse of Kagome and Kiyomi. So if I do revamp it there will be a lot of changes. Anyways, enjoy my loves!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_From the last chapter:_

_I looked up at him still awestruck, and, for the first time, he gave me a genuine smile._

"_You're interesting and," he looked me dead in the eye, "you're incredibly beautiful."_

"You're interesting; what kind of answer is that?" I huffed popping a Hershey's kiss into my mouth.

Sango and Kiyomi were over to make up for their belated neighbor greeting, and basically that consisted of them bringing goodies over and talking until all of them were gone. I told them what happened with Inuyasha before I got home, I didn't over exaggerate just brushed it passed them, and they wanted every detail. I didn't mind, that's what friends do; something happens with a guy and the situation needs to be evaluated.

"That's weird for Inuyasha," Sango said petting her cute little cat Kiara.

"Yeah it is," Kiyomi agreed. "I mean I understand that he finds you interesting. He gets bored easily at school because people act fake around him for his money except his two best friends. Oh and Kouga but I don't really know what they are. Frenemies? I don't know but anyways, yeah, he'd find you interesting; you're a blue eyed Japanese chick who "restrained" Kouga like it was your job and isn't fawning over him. But him call you _incredibly beautiful_? Yeah that's weird for him."

I shrugged and popped another kiss in my mouth.

"Anyways, enough about me, what about you guys? Any male interests?"

Kiyomi grinned at Sango.

"Sango is in to Yashie's best friend Miroku!"

Sango's face turned a bright red and she punched Kiyomi in the arm startling Kiara and causing her to hop off and jump in my lap.

"Shut up! No I don't!"

"Why are you lying though?" Kiyomi laughed.

"It's pretty obvious Sango," I said petting Kiara.

Her blush darkened, "What about you?"

Kiyomi stopped laughing immediately.

"What about me," she asked warily.

Sango grinned triumphantly, "You like Hitoshi."

A light blush dusted Kiyomi's cheeks and she smiled.

"Eh, he's alright. I mean, I got other guys in line so um he's an option."

Sango laughed, "That's definitely the Takahashi in you."

I smiled as I continued to listen to them tell stories from when they were in middle school and elementary school; they'd known each other since they were born. That was the best kind of friendship, when you are that close to someone. Even though I haven't even known them for a full twenty four hours, I knew that'd we'd eventually become like that too. Sango stared at Kiara and me strangely.

"I've never seen Kiara get close to someone so quickly."

Kiyomi said, "I know! That little punk hated me when we first met."

Sango snorted, "You growled at her like a dog."

I laughed and continued to listen to them argue. Then, there was a pounding coming from the hall.

"Yoooomiii! Open the door!"

It was the same nickname Inuyasha used for her, but there was a different voice. I watched Kiyomi jog to the door and poke her head into the hallway.

"Unnecessary loudness? I think so."

"Um I'm pretty sure this is the right room," the unfamiliar voice replied.

"Yeah well I'm visiting my friend so what do you want."

"They can come in if they'd like," I said not wanting to disturb other people in our hall.

She let whoever it was in and it turned out to be Inuyasha and two other guys. One was tall and lean with short black hair in a low pony tail and dark brown eyes. The other guy was tall and looked like a basketball player. He was tan with brown hair and really pretty green eyes.

"Sango, my dear!" the one with black hair shouted in delight.

She blushed as he fell into her lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her stomach; it was a very intimate action.

"Miroku get off!"

Ah, that explained the blushing. So this was the guy she was into. He was pretty good looking, but he kind of gave off a perverted aura.

"But my darling it's been far too long since I've seen you."

She yelped and slapped him hard.

"Don't touch my butt!"

'_Aaannd I'm right' _I thought laughing lightly.

My discernment was always incredibly accurate. Besides being hit, he pulled his hand away from her rear and continued hugging her looking content and happy knowing she wasn't all too mad.

"Anyways, Kagome, this is Miroku and Hitoshi, Inuyasha's friends."

And that was Hitoshi. Hm, seemed like her type; someone equally as attractive and on her level physically and mentally. He smiled politely and approached me.

"Nice to meet you," Hitoshi greeted shaking my hand. "So you're the "interesting" one."

I looked over at Inuyasha receiving a wink. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I guess that's me."

"Forgive me my lady for my belated introduction," Miroku said suddenly in front of me kneeling and taking my hand. "I'm Miroku and I would like you to bear my children."

I stared at him like he was crazy and kicked him in the gut. He clutched his stomach and fell over.

"You lech," I huffed moving over to another love seat.

"Oh so that's the chick that pinned Kouga?" Hitoshi said nodding. "I believe it."

I sighed seriously hoping that wasn't going to be what I was known for the rest of my time here. I offered them all drinks and seated them like a good host. I served them the Dr. Pepper Sango brought over and the tea I had, and I noticed that, though they had given me everything I could want, the school didn't stock the refrigerator, or the cupboards at that. This was perfectly fine with me because I preferred to do my own shopping; I just had to _remember_ to go shopping.

I settled myself back in my self-claimed love seat and waited for someone to speak up. Eventually, Kiyomi did.

"Anyways, what is it Inu?" she asked.

"I need help with my French homework," he stated simply.

"Well can you wait a while?"

"No."

I sighed, "It's fine. They can hang out here, not like we're busy or anything. And I already got them settled."

She groaned, "Fine!"

While she helped Inuyasha with his homework, I got acquainted with Hitoshi and Miroku. They were really cool besides Hitoshi being a total smartass and Miroku a lecher. Hitoshi was the only son of the Okabe family who was, as he explained, a sister company of Takahashi Inc. who basically specialized in everything from the food industry to trade. Miroku was also a single child and was the heir to the Iijima family who were a family at the top of the political latter and him being, oh I don't know, the _prime minister's favorite nephew._ I was in a group of some super important people. The only normal thing about them was that Hitoshi was the captain of the basketball team, as I thought, and…no he was the only one who was even a bit of a normal teenager.

"Bello?" Inuyasha spoke obviously practicing his French.

"No, that's Italian, close though. It's belle," Kiyomi explained.

"Damn it," he growled a pretty impressive growl, "that one was easy!"

"Don't push yourself, you know a lot of languages; it's easy to get them mixed up especially ones that are similar," Kiyomi assured.

He pouted and gestured her to continue. We all just watched suddenly finding this entertaining.

"Ok say, "How are you sir? Can you point me to the nearest hotel?". Got it?"

He thought about it before saying, "Comment êtes-vous monsieur? Pouvez-vous…"

He trailed off running a hand through his hair in frustration. I couldn't help myself.

"Pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'hôtel le plus proche?" I finished.

Everyone looked at me in shock. I guess I forgot to mention I fluently speak French, whoops.

"You speak French?" Inuyasha asked in an awestruck tone.

I fidgeted; I didn't like a lot of attention.

"A little," I lied.

As if on cue, the school bell rung indicating that it was ten meaning curfew. Saved by the bell. Everyone got up to leave, but Inuyasha hesitated looking at me with a suspicious stare. He probably figured out that someone who only knew a little French wouldn't know how to ask someone directions to the nearest hotel with a perfect accent. Eventually, I got everyone out and started cleaning up the mess they left. I noticed a notebook on the couch and picked it up.

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

_French 3_

_Ms. Matsumara_

I shook my head; the guy left his French notes here. I decided to give it to him tomorrow and put it in my backpack. After calling my mom as a nightly tradition to tell her how my day went, I snuggled up in bed and fell asleep.

I yawned and stretched, my Calculus class always left me tired. The teacher was so boring! Now I had to sit in Chemistry and try to stay awake. I was still waiting for the teacher to come in, he was late I guess. He was a middle aged dorky guy with big glasses, but he was pretty cool. He had a lot of stories to tell since he use to travel a lot. And he had the cutest little daughter! Well she wasn't that little; she was freshman here but still.

I heard someone come in while I wrote a memo on my hand telling me to go shopping after school and looked up hoping it was the teacher. This guy definitely wasn't my dorky teacher. He was young and actually very handsome. He had long wavy black hair pulled into a low ponytail, eyes so dark brown they looked black, and incredibly fair skin. He reminded me of a vampire. I assumed he was our sub.

"Sorry I wasn't here for your first day class. I was attending a convention in Yokohama the day prior and by the time I got back school was over," he explained in a deep, smooth voice.

Ok now I was confused. I leaned over next to me to a girl named, Ayame, a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes, and asked,

"Is he a sub?"

She cocked her head to the side cutely, "Of course not, that's Mr. Onigumo. He's our teacher, the guy from yesterday was our sub."

"I'll be taking roll now," he announced.

I noticed that all the girls, except Ayame who seemed stuck on some guy whose name escapes me, looked at Mr. Onigumo like he was a god. I mean yeah he was hot and nice to look at but these girls looked close to attacking him! I heard my name and called out 'Present'. He looked up as he heard my voice and stared at me first in confusion and then in something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but it was uncomfortable.

"Ms. Higurashi," he said in a kind of husky voice, "I definitely haven't seen you around. New?"

That voice, it was kind of seductive.

I answered, "Yes sir."

He smiled his eyes swirling with something I really hope I was mistaken about.

"Well, I do hope we have a good year together."

I nodded and found something to look at until he resumed roll call.

"You lucky girl," a high pitched voice said from behind me, "looks like you're Mr. Onigumo's new target."

I turned around to discover it was Yura talking. She had short black hair, pale skin, tiny features, and she always wore black gloves. Everyone called her a slut. But she hadn't messed with me so far and I wasn't one to judge a person based on rumors.

"Target?" I asked.

"Mr. Onigumo is _very _well known for sleeping with his students. He chooses a girl for each year and you look like the next one. I'd watch out if I were you. Even nice smart girls like you get caught in his web."

I laughed. I couldn't help myself.

I smiled at her, "Thanks for the warning Yura. Seriously. But I'm not interested in a relationship with a teacher."

She kind of blushed and nodded. That was probably the first time she'd ever been talked to nicely. The lecture started and went on. The material was easy and Mr. Onigumo was entertaining enough to not make me fall asleep. After it was over, I gathered up my things and began to leave, but Mr. Onigumo stopped me at the door.

"If you need help with anything Ms. Kagome," my name rolled off his tongue, "I'm always here in my classroom."

I looked him up and down with caution, "Of course."

I was finished with my lunch and was on my way to the art room, but, as I passed through the cafeteria, Kouga approached me. I was immediately alert not knowing if he was going to get hostile or not.

"Kagome!" he shouted while I was crouching into a defensive stance.

What he said next completely surprised me.

"Be my woman!"

My jaw dropped. Everyone was staring at us and he just grinned at me like an idiot.

"What?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"I have never met a woman so strong willed and beautiful," he took my hands in his. "Be by my side forever!"

I just stared at him in shock. All the guys here were _insane_.

I snapped out of it, "Sorry Kouga, but we barely know each other and I'm still new around here so I have to decline."

He looked honestly confused for a minute but quickly perked back up.

"I understand! You're a woman; you need time to prepare yourself emotionally."

I raised an eyebrow irritation filling me.

Because I'm a _woman_?

And that's how Kouga fell unconscious in The Commons.

In the locker room, I asked Kiyomi and Sango if they could show me where the nearest store was but they had to decline because they both had busy schedules. I guess I'd have to wait. Gym today was brutal because some assholes were goofing off causing us all to get punished. Eventually it was over and I showered and headed to my locker. I saw Inuyasha on my way and remembered his notebook.

"Inuyasha!" I called out.

He turned around as I jogged over to him.

"You left your French notebook in my dorm room."

He slapped a hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Wow. That's where I left it," he sighed.

"Yeah, I have it in my locker."

We walked in an awkward silence. I still thought he was a weirdo. He didn't stare at me for long periods of time as much as yesterday but he'd glance back with that stupid smirk. He was so laid back and nonchalant that I didn't think he noticed I was uncomfortable. I opened my locker and pulled out his notebook handing it to him. He looked at my hand and back up at me.

"You're going shopping?" he asked casually.

"Hm? Oh, not anymore. I don't know where any stores are," I explained kind of embarrassed I didn't think before I made plans.

"Well I take you to one," he said.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to-."

I was in his car five minutes later. He was extremely persuasive; I'd have to watch out for that. Hold on car is underestimating it, let me rephrase, his black, red leather interior Ferrari. Yeah that summed it up. I sat stiffly in my seat not exactly comfortable. I mean how could I when the guy who had been staring at me for the past two days for no other reason than 'I'm interesting' decides to drive me to the store.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot," he intoned suddenly.

I snorted softly, "What makes you think that?"

He smiled his facial expression saying he was impressed.

"Sarcasm, nice. But I just feel that you aren't exactly comfortable. I think the fact that you've been as still as a statue for the past ten minutes gave it away."

"Well, you have been staring at me since yesterday. That's kind of creepy; you could be a stalker or something."

He laughed out loud and stared at me like I was stupid.

"Why would I need to be a stalker with this face? Come on little shrine girl, look at me."

"Hm, you're pretty conceited."

"Don't I have a reason?"

"Not really."

Damn, big lie right there.

"Ouch that hurts," he chuckled but then got a bit more serious. "But seriously, I'm sorry if I freaked you out; like I said you're interesting. And I want to be friends, you must be a cool chick if Yomi likes you."

"We can be friends, but," I glanced over at him, "I want to know what you mean by interesting."

He was silent for a minute as he thought about it.

"Well, you have this weird vibe about you. I feel it. You're different. It's hard to explain."

He pulled up to a grocery store and parked his car which stood out a lot.

"I'll accept that I guess," I shrugged.

"Good," he grinned.

I smiled and got out of the car. We walked in and Inuyasha looked like he was on a different planet. He looked at everything curiously as if trying to figure out what it was. That's when I figured it out.

"Oh goodness, don't tell me you've never been to a grocery store before."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nodding.

"Then how'd you know how to get here?"

"I drive by here a lot to get to my mom's office."

I laughed; that was too cute.

"Well looks like we're going on a fieldtrip."

We got back to my dorm with our arms full of plastic bags. It had been so funny at the grocery store! Old ladies kept coming up to Inuyasha showing him pictures of their granddaughters and trying to set up marriages. He had no idea what to do. We set the bags on the counter and started putting everything away. I was done and Inuyasha was on his last bag which he couldn't finish because he was too busy studying a cup of Ramen.

"What's this?" he asked me as I walked over putting the last of the things in his bag away.

"Ramen," I answered simply.

Then I realized what he had just asked and turned around sharply.

"Don't tell me you've never had Ramen."

He cocked his head to the side, which was still cute, and opened the lid. He looked at it distastefully. I laughed and grabbed it from him.

"Go sit down rich boy, I'll make us some."

He obeyed and sat down on the couch still turning around and looking at me curiously. I brought him a bowl and giggled as he poked at it with his chopsticks.

"Just take a bite."

He obeyed once again and hesitantly put the noodles in his mouth as if they might be poison. Then his eyes widened. Before I knew it, it was all gone. His amber eyes were bright like a child who just figured out how to whistle.

"That was incredible! Why wouldn't the chefs at home make something so delicious? I have to tell mom about this!"

I shook my head smiling; who new rich kids were so deprived? He stared at me while I ate and I stopped in mid slurp. I ate the rest of my bite and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're fluent in French huh? I can tell."

I sighed and set down my bowl.

"Yes, I'm fluent in French. My dad was half French and we used to visit his mom in Paris every year before he," I swallowed my throat feeling tight, "passed away."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he sat next to me bumping me with his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I assured him smiling. "It was for the better; he was in a lot of pain."

He hesitated, "Mind if I asked how he passed?"

"Ebola Hemorrhagic fever."

He muttered an apology and it was quiet. Then he spoke.

He smiled, "You're so lucky, I've always wanted to go to France. I've been everywhere but France."

"Is that like your dream destination?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it just seems like a beautiful place where you can think and let your mind run free you know?"

"I understand, it is a very beautiful place."

We ended up talking for hours about France and our dreams. He wasn't like your stereotypical rich guy. He was pretty normal in a sense actually. Somehow, before either of us knew it, we fell asleep and the last thing I remember was his heart be beating steadily in my ear.

**(A/N: You like? Eh? Do ya? You should definitely review:D)**


	3. He's Not So Bad

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update! My computer was being a hoe and like erased everything. Like my browser, Microsoft word, etika. So, I went on my old page and now I get to rewrite the whole chapter; whoopdy do. Also, thank you for your feedback! It really helps me and so far the only thing that has been complained about was the horrible grammar last chapter. I was so tired from finals and everything so I was like 'Oh it can't be that bad' then the next day I read it and was like 'gross' lol so I redid that. Anyway, enjoy my darlings!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. I know, I'm sad too.**

**. . .**

_Somehow, before either of us knew it, we fell asleep and the last thing I remember was his heart be beating steadily in my ear._

**. . .**

I stirred and groaned quietly opening my eyes slowly. I stared at my ceiling for a good while trying to remember last night's events. For some reason it was really hard for me to recollect last night. Then I remembered that I hadn't fallen asleep in my bed. Then I remembered I fell asleep on the living room couch. Then I remembered I'd fallen asleep _on Inuyasha. _I shot up my face burning. What the hell? How did we even fall asleep? I looked at my alarm which, in my eyes, said, 'Lol you're going to be late if you aren't in that shower in 10 seconds'. I quickly hopped out of bed and got in the shower. I proceeded to get ready and, just as I was about to leave, I spotted a note on the counter that had 'READ ME' scrawled on it. I opened it:

_Kagome,_

_I guess we fell asleep together last night. I don't really know how though. Anyway, I cleaned up for you. Thanks for the Ramen; you definitely should let me have some more. See you in class._

_Inuyasha_

I shook my head and smiled; that guy and Ramen.

**. . .**

We were eating inside today in a hallway by the weight room because it was cold. September was ending meaning fall was about to start; my favorite season. Fall also meant basketball season for St. Midoriko Academy which everyone was excited about. You'd think baseball would be the hottest sport for Tokyo schools, but nope, it was basketball. Hitoshi was excited of course. I learned that he'd been picked to be this schools captain when he was in eighth grade; pretty impressive.

"Please tell me you're playing this year Inuyasha," Hitoshi begged. "You didn't play last year; you owe me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to play this year. I'm not being co-captain though, ask Miroku."

Hitoshi pouted and muttered something getting a punch in the arm from Inuyasha. I'm glad he wasn't being awkward about the incident from last night; it wasn't a big deal and some guys would usually take some meaning from that.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Sango said looking at me, "Ayame wants to know if you want to join the cheerleading team."

I almost choked on my tamagoyaki and stared at her dumbfounded.

"Me? A cheerleader?" I blurted out.

"Yup, that's what I said."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just a messenger."

I shook my head, "No thanks. Not my thing."

"Great, so how about girl's basketball?" Kiyomi asked; she was the captain.

"Now that sounds fun," I grinned. "Sure."

"You've played?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I started in middle school. I also might do Track."

"Sure I mean if you want to deal with Captain Kouga," Kiyomi grinned.

I shivered, "Nevermind."

They all laughed and I looked at the time remembering I had something to do. I stood up and put my bento box in my bag.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Oh I have to go to Mr. Onigumo's before class starts."

Everyone looked at me worriedly and then Inuyasha shot up.

"I'll go with you," he stated quickly, "we have the same class after anyway."

I agreed kind of freaked out by how everyone looked so worried, but I shrugged it off; guess they knew his reputation. We walked in silence to Mr. Onigumo's classroom, but it wasn't awkward this time; it was just a comfortable silence. He waited outside while walked inside the classroom. Mr. Onigumo looked up and smiled seductively. Yeah seductively, and I'm not going to lie he looked pretty hot doing it. But it still freaked me out.

"Kagome," he said smoothly, "how may I be of service my dear?"

I walked up to him pulling my notebook out of my bright yellow backpack. I flipped a few pages and handed it to him.

"I just wanted to know if I wrote down this equation correctly," I stated pointing to said equation.

He stared at me looking extremely confused until he turned his attention toward my notebook. He looked back at me and nodded.

"Yes, that's the right one."

"Phew, thanks! I dozed off and didn't know if I was copying the right one," I explained putting my notebook into my backpack.

I said goodbye and made my way toward the door.

"Kagome."

I stopped and turned around waiting for him to continue.

"That's _all _you wanted?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Of course."

Inuyasha stepped in the doorway leaning against its frame.

"What else would she want?" he asked with a deadly glare directed at Mr. Onigumo.

The tension in the room was extremely thick. Mr. Onigumo looked surprised at first but then straightened up and smirked.

"Mr. Takahashi," he purred, "Always a _pleasure _to see you."

"Indeed, _sir_," Inuyasha hissed in response.

"Ah yes, it's been such a long time since you've graced me with your presence young master," he mocked. "Why I believe our last encounter was when-."

"I remember it all too well," Inuyasha spat, "now if you'd excuse us, fifth period is starting shortly."

He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the room. We stalked down the hall dodging everyone and receiving glances. I looked up at Inuyasha; he looked _pissed_. His strong jaw was tight and his usually amber eyes were gold and bright with anger. I didn't dare ask why he was so mad. He eventually slowed down and let go of my hand. Then he just stopped and leaned against the wall sighing. He caught me rubbing my wrist that he had grasped so tightly and his eyes softened fading back to amber.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Oh no it's fine," I assured laughing and rubbing the back of my head, "I'm pretty tough and I have a high pain tolerance so that was nothing."

He just stared at me and I pressed my lips together blushing from embarrassment; I was ranting. He smiled and shook his head laughing a bit.

"Good," was all he said.

We made it to art and we made a silent agreement to sit next to each other. As we got our materials, I noticed something that Inuyasha did every time he was about to draw; he tied up his hair with a beautiful crimson ribbon. It wasn't weird, I did it too and it was just normally tied not in a bow or anything, but, I don't know, there seemed to be a different meaning to it. I shrugged it off; I was probably just over thinking. He caught me staring and followed my gaze and brought a hand up to his hair.

He smiled, "My mother gave it to me. When she first started modeling in Taiwan with Oba-san, this was her _Omajinai_. She gave it to me when I was drawing for my first competition for good luck. I won and now I wear it every time I draw now."

"That's so sweet," I grinned.

He blushed. Holy crap he _blushed_. I hadn't known him that long but it didn't seem like a very Inuyasha thing to do. He scratched his nose trying to hide it and muttered a 'thanks'. I just acted like I didn't notice and waited for Ms. Kaede's instructions. The assignment today was to draw someone we admired; I chose my mom. My mom was such an inspiration! She was so strong and just a good person in general. She didn't give up when my father was sick or when he passed away. She became the breadwinner and took over Grandfather's antique store, '_Shikon no Tama'_. On top of that, she always got Souta to his soccer games and practices, me to my track and basketball stuff, and she still managed to have dinner ready at eight; she was a boss.

I outlined her face and body and then added more detail like the curls in her short hair, the apron she wore that said 'Super Mom!', and the sparkle in her eyes when she smiled. I added the shop in the background; my favorite part was drawing the intricately designed vases and the rusty old sign that used to be there but was now replaced with a more attractive one. I also added the pendant Daddy had given to her that was sort of like a second wedding ring. It had been passed down by the Cartier's, Daddy's mom's family, to the next bride. Since Daddy was an only child and a boy, he passed it to Mama and I would have it next. I was careful on how I drew it. I made the oval opal doublet stone remembering how it would change colors when the light hit it like pink and orange and blue. Then, I drew the scroll design that surrounded the pendant and was pure gold, 14K people. The scroll design was extremely detailed and I made sure it was just right. I finished and smiled at my work getting ready to add color.

I glanced over at Inuyasha's canvas. He had drawn, and was just about finished coloring, a portrait of a _beautiful _woman. She had long, ebony hair that floated around her in waves, fair, clear skin, full red lips that curved into smirk that looked extremely familiar, and a lovely curvy body wrapped in something white and sleeveless, a toga maybe. What caught me though were her eyes. They were a light brown and had a fire in them giving her a fierce look.

Inuyasha dropped his coloring utensil, as usual, and grinned in satisfaction, also as usual. He caught me staring and grinned even bigger.

"You like?"

"Yes I do. She's beautiful!" I praised.

"Thanks, I chose my favorite recent picture of her," he smiled. "She's my mom."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened; no way!

"You're mom?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, "Yup, isn't she gorgeous?"

'_And she looks extremely young!'_ I thought to myself.

I regained my composure and looked at the drawing one more time.

"Hm, that would explain why the smirk is so familiar."

He laughed and shook his head.

He glanced at mine, "Is that your mom?"

I nodded.

"Hm, you look alike," he said. "You have the same brightness in your eyes when you smle."

I smiled shyly and thanked him. We talked about our mothers for the remainder of class until packing up and walking with each other to last period. We talked about basketball on our way to the gym and art, a weird mix, and then, to add the cherry on top, we ran into Kouga. He stormed up to Inuyasha and gave him a deadly glare.

"What are you doing with my woman Takahashi?" he barked.

Inuyasha stared at him blankly, "Well we were walking until you kind of put yourself in front of me."

"You know what I mean smart ass!"

"I know and I answered."

I just stood there staring at Kouga like he was an alien; he was delusional. They argued back and forth for a good five minutes, my irritation building every second.

"HOLD ON!" I shouted.

The whole hall got quiet and the two guys jumped staring at me in shock.

"Kouga," I bit out, "I am tired of you going around saying I'm yours. First of all, I'm not an object. Second, we are not dating. Third, seeing as I am _not _yours, I would appreciate it if you didn't rudely interrupt my conversations with my friends. Thank you."

I stormed off then leaving everyone, especially Kouga, shocked and Inuyasha smug.

**(A/N: Omajinai is Japanese for "Good Luck Charm")**

**. . . **

Kiyomi and Sango thought that my encounter with Kouga was absolutely hilarious. The whole way back to the dorm they teased me about how he and I would get married; funny joke right?

"Anyway," Kiyomi sighed wiping a tear from her eye, "I meant to ask you; do you want to come over to Inu's house to hang out this weekend? It'll just be me, Sango, Miroku, Hitoshi, Yashi, and his parents and brother of course."

I thought about it for a minute and smiled; weekend at a friend's house, it'd been a while. Inuyasha's house though? He was the son of the biggest company in Asia; how did I act? What did I wear? I imagined a fancy butler in westerner's clothes named Alexander and chandeliers and crap like that. I laughed at myself inwardly; what was I worried about? I had manners and I didn't dress like a hooligan; I'd just be myself.

I agreed and they both jumped up and down talking about how Oba-san, Inuyasha's mom, would love me and wondering how I'd react to Fluffy, whoever that was. We parted in the hallway and I walked into my dorm glad that school was over. I showered and put on pajama shorts and a tank top. I know it was the wrong thing to wear in fall but I have a high body temperature so I can't help it. I towel dried my hair and let it hang down my back in waves once it was dry enough. Then I settled down and did my homework on the living room couch even though I had a desk in my room. I guess it was just a habit from when me and my friends used to do it back home.

Just as I put the last of my finished homework away, there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door to see who it was. It was none other than Inuyasha. He stood there nonchalantly in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black zip up jacket with a black leather jacket over it with his hair in a high ponytail. He had a notebook tucked under his arm and his backpack slung over his shoulder as he waited for me to do something.

"Inuyasha," I finally asked, "What're you doing here?"

"What? No hi? Rude."

I rolled my eyes, "Hi Inuyasha."

"Oh hey Kagome."

I laughed and shook my head, "What do you want?"

He took the notebook from under his arm and waved it in my face; it was his French notebook.

"A tutor."

I just stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"No."

"What," he whined. "C'mon Kagome, this is the only subject I'm having trouble with and you just so happen to be fluent."

I thought about it in silence for a moment.

"For how long?"

He hesitated, "Until finals at the end of the semester."

"No way."

"Fine! Until I get a solid one hundred percent on my next test."

I thought it over again considering it. I gave up, he needed help. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Fine."

He grinned and slid passed me into my apartment immediately sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

"Ramen first?" he asked.

He reminded me of a puppy wagging his tail trying to be good to get something.

I shook my head and sighed, "I created a monster."

**. . .**

"Airport."

"L'aéroport."

"Bank."

"La banque."

We'd been working on his French for about an hour and a half now. He didn't have any trouble remembering phrases or anything he just had trouble with his pronunciation and accent. I decided to continue it on tomorrow.

"Well I think we're done for today," I announced stretching. "You aren't that bad; don't be so hard on yourself."

He nodded and ran a hand through his now loose hair in exhaustion. He fell back on the couch and sighed.

"You should let me crash here," he yawned.

I threw the empty Ramen containers away and walked back over to him hitting him lightly with a pillow.

"Se lever," I ordered, get up.

"Vouse êtes signifie," he whined, you are mean.

I laughed, "Wow, I'm good. You can understand me."

He snorted, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Whatever, get up and sleep in your dorm lazy!"

He was quick. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and snuggled into me. I already knew I was blushing.

"I-Inuyasha let go!" I stuttered.

He laughed lightly, "You weren't saying that last night! You wouldn't let me go; you got one hell of a grip. And let's not forget how cute you look when you sleep."

I turned darker and struggled in his hold.

"Stop fooling around! Let me go!"

He hugged me tighter.

"Do I have to," he asked. "It's been a long time since I've felt this kind of warmth."

I stopped struggling. I looked down to see his face but he was turned away from me. That's when I realized we were alike in that sense. I wrapped my arms around him despite myself.

"Me too."

**(A/N: Damn I'm tired! I'll read over it but I'm hella tired so there might still be some. Review please!)**


	4. Spending The Night

**Guess who's on mid winter breaaakkk? ME! Being in a different state I was really confused why there was a mid-winter break but I really don't care anymore because that means I can sleep eat and repeat!:D Anyway since I'm currently somewhat handicap and I don't want to break my back, I'm going to write! Also, I discovered that nutella is very inspirational. Hooraay! Ok enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Now I'll go sit in a corner and cry.**

**. . . **

_That's when I realized we were alike in that sense. I wrapped my arms around him despite myself._

_"Me too."_

**. . . **

My first week of sophomore year ended and I had to say that it was the best week of school I've ever had. I've met such amazing people here. I was currently getting ready to go over to the Takahashi Mansion! I was really excited and for some reason really nervous. I just ignored it as I stepped into the living room where Sango and Kiyomi were waiting for me. I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, and a somewhat off the shoulder red crew neck with _'J'Dore' _printed on the front in swirly black lettering that I designed myself. They nodded in approval and grinned at me.

"Mom and Oba-san are going to love you!" Kiyomi said excitedly.

I thought about Inuyasha's mom suddenly and the picture he'd drawn of her. She looked extremely familiar. I don't know it's just, as we were nearing our destination, in the back of my head something was screaming the reason for the familiarity but it was muffled. However, once we stopped at huge gates and I saw 'Takahashi' on the ten foot cement wall surrounded by vines, it clicked. She was _Izayoi Takahashi_. The model, the fashion designer, the interior designer, the photographer, the painter, my idol; _the _Izayoi Takahashi. I had always loved painting and fashion, just art in general. But Izayoi Takahashi was the one who inspired me to pursue it.

I was excited, but I wasn't about to lose my cool. That's just how I was; I didn't treat idols any different when I meet them really. I remember I met Sakuya Ookochi at one of Lucifer's concerts backstage and he was surprised when I didn't try and attack him besides the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Anyway, back to the situation at hand, I was still nervous. Not because I was meeting my idol, but, I don't know, just the fact that I was meeting Inuyasha's parents. I don't know why I felt that way, it was stupid, but I felt that way nonetheless.

We were at the doorstep and Kiyomi and Sango were definitely more excited than me; they _really_ wanted me to meet Takahashi-san and Takeda-san. I held my breath despite myself once the door opened. I let it out only to quickly suck it back in. It was Inuyasha in all his half naked glory. Yup, the boy had no article of clothing that was covering his torso. I couldn't help the thoughts that ran through my head. He was so **built**. Akdhskjhfk oh my gosh he is so attractive. No I don't think you understand. His biceps are perfect. His triceps are perfect. His abdomen is _perfect_. And all of that under skin that was tanned just right? Oowee let's pray. It wasn't normal for me to get inwardly flustered like this, it really wasn't.

Meanwhile, he just stared at me surprised.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

I looked at Kiyomi who scratched her nose and looked away.

"Well this is awkward. Guess I forgot to tell you that Kagome was coming over," she laughed patting him on the shoulder.

He didn't look amused. They stared at each other for a long time seeming to be having a conversation with their eyes. Eventually, he broke and scoffed trying to hide a smile and Kiyomi gave him a big kiss on the cheek grinning. I've never seen cousins so close; this was extremely cute. He stepped aside and gestured us into the house and then lead us down a hall into a huge living room. There sat two gorgeous women who I recognized all too well; The Miwaku-Tekina Sisters, Izayoi Takahashi and Reiko Takeda. They sat in the living room in kimonos talking and drinking, from what I could smell, tea.

Takeda-san looked, as always, regal and elegant. She was Inuyasha's dad's sister so she had long silver hair from the Takahashi side that was currently half up half down. She wore a beautiful midnight blue kimono that faded into lighter shades towards the bottom and had pink Jessamine flowers floating upwards stopping at knee. She had fair skin and calm amber eyes that studied me curiously upon realizing my presence.

Takahashi-san also had a regal aura about her but she had a more comfortable and down to earth feeling. She had obsidian black hair that fell down her back in waves and light brown eyes that had a fire in them as she watched me with an expression of obvious interest. She was clad in a pink chrysanthemum patterned kimono that seemed to go perfectly with her fair skin. It also had a gradient effect with a darker shade of pink at the upper half that faded into lighter shades toward the bottom where pink chrysanthemums pillowed at her feet.

"Kiyomi," Takeda-san intoned her smooth voice ringing through the quiet living room, "you didn't tell us you were bringing an additional friend. Not that I mind."

I bowed and excused my intrusion, "Totsuzen ojama shite moushiwake arimasen."

She smiled softly and waved a hand, "No, it's quite alright. Come and sit everyone. What is your name dear?"

We all sat down and I took a seat on a couch next to Sango.

"Kagome," I answered.

"What a beautiful name."

I smiled, "Thank you."

During this whole conversation Takahashi-san just _stared_ at me. With, I'm pretty sure you can already guess, a _smirk_. Can you say like mother like son? It was equally as uncomfortable when Inuyasha did it. I mean, how would you feel being sized up? I acted like I didn't notice until she approached me and sat in front of me continuing her observing. Everyone grew quiet and watched her as she watched me. I just returned her stare. I jumped when she grabbed my face and turned it in different directions. Welp, I'm glad Inuyasha didn't do that.

"God mom, what are you doing," Inuyasha groaned putting his face in his hand.

She ignored him and pulled my face back so I was looking her dead in the eye.

"You're hot," she announced.

I couldn't help myself; I laughed. Inuyasha looked horrified and everyone else laughed with me.

"Well thank you," I eventually responded wiping the tears from my eyes.

She stared at me for another two minutes and then grinned.

"Oh I like you."

"I'm glad."

"Yomi has been talking about you nonstop for a week. She's never gotten along with any other girl except Sango," Takeda-san said with her soft smile still on her lips.

"Really? Yomi seems to get along with all the girls at school," I said wondering what she meant.

Kiyomi was the social butterfly of the whole school; how could she not get along with anyone?

"Females," Takahashi-san said taking a seat next to Takeda-san "can be the most gentle and kind a beings on Earth, but it's so easy for them to turn into the nastiest. I'm not trying to sound snooty or conceited because she's my niece, but girls get really jealous of Kiyomi incredibly easy. They might smile and laugh with her but they will stab her in the back before you can say 'bitch'. I'd watch out too if I were you."

I looked at Kiyomi who gave me a sad smile and tucked some hair behind her ear and then I looked at Sango who confirmed it with her expression.

I huffed, "Well, I'm glad I met Kiyomi and I'd never hurt her."

Kiyomi's mom smiled brightly, "I'm glad to hear it."

**(A/N: Clarification time: J'Dore: I adore you in French. Sakuya Ookochi is the lead sing of Lucifer which is a band from the manga Kaikan Phrase which I HIGHLY recommend. Akjafkjhfkjah: too excited for words. Miwaku-Tekina: Enchanting in Japanese; yes it's corny but it sounds cool in Japanese so g3t t m3. Totsuzen ojama shite moushiwake arimasen: basically forgive my intrusion in Japanese.)**

**. . . **

"I can't believe she said that," Inuyasha said shaking his head referring to his mother calling me hot.

We all sat in this big beautiful lounge that had windows for walls and the ceiling and had a lovely view of a garden. I laid stretched across a white couch with my head in Sango's lap and my legs on Kiyomi's. The boys sat across from us on the other couch separated from us by the glass coffee table.

I laughed, "It's fine. Your mom is super funny, and you can't really say anything because, hm, you kind of did the exact same thing when you first met me if you scratch out the talking part."

He pouted and everyone laughed. Then, a tiny figure came bounding into the room and jumped on Inuyasha. It was a little girl; she was _so_ adorable. She had long brown hair that hung down her back with a little portion of hair in a little side pony tail on the top of her head and she wore a white keikogi and a black hakama.

"Uncle Yasha, you're home!" she squealed in delight hugging him tightly.

He chuckled, "How's it going kid?"

She lifted her face from his chest and stared at him with big brown eyes with her bottom lip sticking out.

"I'm hiding from Sesshoumaru-sama; I don't want to do training!" she whined.

"But I thought you liked Kenjutsu and Aikido Rin," Inuyasha said rubbing her back.

"But I want to be with Uncle Yasha!"

"Rin," a deep, smooth voice said sending a shiver down my spine, "you will return to the dojo with me at once."

I turned and saw a _very_ tall man in the doorframe. He must've been Inuyasha's brother or something. He had long silver hair, longer than Inuyasha's it looked like, that was pulled into a high ponytail and amber eyes that didn't have the same warmth as Inuyasha's or Kiyomi's. He was lean, fair skinned, and wore a white keikogi and a dark blue hakama.

"C'mon Sesshoumaru, she hasn't seen me or Kiyomi in a week; give her a break," Inuyasha said.

"Your input is not needed."

Inuyasha pursed his lips and shook his head looking away and I could feel the tension between the two. Kiyomi stood up suddenly and approached Sesshoumaru.

She turned and winked at Rin, "Don't worry babe, I got you."

"I doubt you can sway this Sesshoumaru."

She looked at him making her eyes big and her bottom lip stick out. I was probably imagining it, but I saw his eye have the tiniest twitch ever as she did so.

"Maru," she cooed, "let Rin-chan have a break. She hasn't seen me in a long time and neither have you. Don't you want to spend time with me itoko?"

He just stared at her with cold eyes that didn't seem to affect her in the least.

"You know I do Kiyomi. However, Rin knowing how to protect herself and being tuned physically and mentally is important. We will only be an hour I assure you," he said patting her head.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama we've been practicing all week!"

"If I may," I interrupted getting up and kneeling in front of Rin with a smile. "Would you be more willing to practice if you had a partner? I've practice Aikido for a while now. I might be a little rusty though. Maybe you and Sesshoumaru-sama could help me."

A shy blush dusted her cheeks and she squeezed her uncle tighter nodding an 'ok'. I glanced at this Sesshoumaru who was watching me suspiciously.

"Would that be ok with you Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked politely.

"Hn," he grunted and turned away.

Rin crawled off of Inuyasha and whispered in my ear, "That means yes."

**(A/N: itoko: cousin in Japanese)**

**. . .**

I leaned against the wall and brushed a few strands from my face that had escaped from my pony tail. Sesshoumaru was intense; he doesn't play around. We sparred in for a good hour and a half with different fighting styles. Rin was crazy good at Kenjutsu and Judo; she was really strong for an eight year old. Sesshoumaru approached me and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thank you," I sighed gratefully.

"Hn."

He took a spot about a foot away from me staying silent. I just shrugged it off and watched Inuyasha and Hitoshi spar.

"Your skills are impressive girl," Sesshoumaru intoned suddenly.

I smiled, "Thank you and my name is Kagome by the way."

"Hn."

It was silent again for a while and I took a few gulps from my water bottle.

"Your focus and quick strategizing is also admirable. Where did you learn such control?" he asked.

"I did Iaido; it helps develop the mental resources. You need to use your imagination."

"Hn. Impressive. I did as well."

It was silent again so I decided to start the conversation this time.

"So, is Rin your daughter?"

"Yes, I adopted her when she was five."

I smiled and watched as Rin giggled and laughed when Sango decided to demonstrate her skills on Miroku.

"She's a beautiful little girl. She seems to love and respect you a lot," I laughed, "Sesshoumaru-_sama_."

"Hn. I do not know why she calls me that. In the beginning, I told her to do so but after the first year I gave her permission to call me father, but she insists on referring to me as such."

"Hm that's strange."

We sat in silence again. I was grateful when Sango came up to me.

"Kagome, do you want to stay over for the night? I know you don't have any clothes but Kiyomi has some that you can borrow."

"Of course sounds like fun."

**. . . **

Gosh, don't you love it when you take a shower after you've been all sweaty? I know I do. It was already six o' clock! Well I guess it kind of made sense since we got here at four and then did all that training and stuff. I changed into the pajamas Kiyomi let me borrow, which were these extremely cute Cookie Monster pajama bottoms and a black tank top. Kiyomi was wearing the Elmo equivalent and Sango wore the Oscar the Grouch pair.

The room we were sleeping in was the perfect sleepover room. The whole floor was a big, red couch with pillows around it and there was a humongous flat screen on the wall. The walls were red with posters of European and Japanese celebrities and models. Everyone walked in normally and got situated but I was staring at the room in awe. Hitoshi laughed and pulled me in. God the couch was incredibly comfortable; this house was just too amazing.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Miroku asked.

"Let's watch a movie," Hitoshi suggested.

"I'm for Hitoshi's idea," I said once again laying on Sango's lap.

I couldn't help it she had comfortable thighs. Miroku sent me pouty glares and I wondered if I should move so he can take my place.

'_Nah, maybe later, I'll just continue to cock block'_

The movie we all agreed to watch was a American film I'd never heard of but I knew the main actor all too well. It was called Abduction and Taylor Lautner was the male lead. Tonight was going to be fun.

**. . .**

I woke up in the middle of the night to find myself entangled with Kiyomi and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had an arm draped over both of us, me being in the middle, and we were _extremely_ close due to the fact the Kagome was basically pressing me to him with her legs entangled in ours. I grunted as I untangled myself from the two cousins. Eventually, I freed myself from their extremely strong grips and stood up steadying myself. Inuyasha growled and turned over on his side and Kiyomi did the same thing snuggling into Hitoshi's chest. They were so cute. I made my way out the door trying to remember where a bathroom was. I was on the third floor when I found one and I quickly did my business.

Once I was finished, I headed towards the staircase that lead me here, but I stopped. I heard whimpering and turned toward the third door to the left of the big double doors at the end of the hall. I walked there slowly and pressed my ear to the door. Rin was crying. I opened the door and stepped inside to see Rin tossing and turning whimpering and crying.

"No, no more, please I'm sorry. Please don't hit me anymore," she pleaded.

I immediately went to her side and wiped her hair damp with cold sweat from her forehead. I picked her up gently and cradled her in my lap softly asking for her to wake up. She gasped and opened her eyes and started swinging at me. I grabbed her fists and rubbed them gently.

"Calm down Rin, you had a nightmare. Everything is ok now." I cooed.

She blinked and focused on me and then started bawling. I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. A second after she started crying, Sesshoumaru burst into her room looking the complete opposite of his neat and tidy self. His hair was ruffled and his white pajama pants hung low. He was shirtless as well showing a thick, long scar at the beginning of his v-cut. His eyes were wide and alert focusing on Rin. He sat next to me and scooped her from my arms.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama," she sobbed.

"It's ok Rin, it was just a nightmare. I am here now," he hushed.

"They're going to hurt me again."

"Nonsense," he practically growled, "no harm will come to you as long as this Sesshoumaru is with you."

She continued crying and I just watched as Sesshoumaru rubbed her hair. I noticed everyone had gathered at the door watching Rin with sad eyes. Izayoi squeezed a tall and broad man's hand and he hugged her close. That must've been Inuyasha's dad. I turned my attention back to poor Rin. She clung to Sesshoumaru tightly starting to calm down now that he was here. I spotted something as her silk pajama top slipped up a bit. A thick, long scar in the same spot as Sesshoumaru's.

He noticed me staring at it and hugged Rin tighter to him covering the scar. I wanted to know what had happened, but I didn't dare ask.

**. . .**

Inuyasha lead the way to the kitchen for breakfast the next morning. I had borrowed some clothes from Kiyomi once again until we got back to the dorms. Everyone was a little quiet after last night's events. Not that I didn't understand; seeing someone you cared about in pain wasn't fun. However, I didn't make it awkward at the table. I always try to clear up tension.

At the table I saw Takahashi-san sitting next to her husband at the head of the table. I sat down between Sango and Kiyomi and smiled at the both of them.

"Good morning," I greeted.

The man folded his newspaper and grinned, "Morning to you as well young lady. Forgive my belated introduction; I am Inu Taisho Takahashi, Inuyasha's father."

"Nice to meet you I'm Kagome."

Whoa, him and Inuyasha were _twins_. I mean, yeah, Sesshoumaru looked like him too but Inuyasha was spot on! The same profile, body, everything!

"My wife told me you were a very kind and beautiful young woman. As usual, she never lies."

I couldn't help but blush and replied shyly with a thank you. Takahashi-san punched him in the arm lightly.

"Don't flirt with your son's crush!"

Inuyasha spit out his orange juice and gagged.

Inu Taisho chuckled, "I don't mean to flirt, I'm just naturally this charming. I'm sorry son I won't steal your girl."

Inuyasha stared at his parents with a face that screamed 'smh'.

"It isn't like that."

"Whatever. Anyway, Kagome dear," Takahashi-san said sweetly, "I wanted to discuss something with you. It's about me and Reiko's modeling agency; I'd like you to be a new addition to the Miwaku No family."

My eyes widened. Me? A model? Don't get me wrong, it has been something I've wanted to do since I was little, besides be an artist, especially in the Miwaku No agency. But me? I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

She laughed, "I'd like to train you as a model. If you want to of course. It'd be a way to make money and Kiyomi, and sometimes Sango if she's in a good mood, will do it right along with you."

I chewed my lip, "It'd definitely be an honor, but I'd like to discuss it with my mother first."

"Of course dear, take your time! There will always be a spot for you. Even Reiko has taken a liking to you and that's extremely rare."

This was such an amazing opportunity. I could hardly believe it! Damn the things that can happen in Tokyo.

**. . .**

I sighed in content as the cool wind brushed my face and blew my hair back. Man I loved fall, it was like the perfect season. I took a seat on a stone bench with a matching stone table in Inuyasha's unnecessarily huge back yard. We both agreed that it was tutoring time until the others got back from their stuff. Kiyomi and Hitoshi had gone to her mom's office upon request and they said it would take an hour or two, Sango had to go to her family's dojo to train with her little brother and cousins, and Miroku had to go to a political lunch thingy.

Inuyasha took a seat next to me on the bench and handed me his textbook.

"Alrighty then, let's review a little. Just translate things for me ok?"

He nodded and waited for me to read off the review list in the textbook.

"Can you point me to a hospital?"

"Pouvez-vous m'indiquer un hôpital?"

"Good. Um, the meal was delicious."

"Le repas était délicieux."

"I love you."

He paused and smiled looking at his hands, "Je'taime."

My heart skipped a beat for some reason. I shook it away.

"I adore you."

"J'dore," he responded.

I stopped the shiver that was about to creep up my spine. The way he said it was…Oowee. What were with these phrases?

"Um, Taylor Lautner is the hottest male on this Earth."

"Taylor Lautner ne peut jamais comparer á moi," he said, Taylor Lautner can never compare to me.

I laughed and shook my head. I continued my wonderful tutoring for another thirty minutes until I decided to stop. He laid his head on the table and sighed.

"Damn, it's like French is your native language."

I shrugged, "It is somewhat."

He was silent for a while.

He asked, "Do you think you'll take the modeling job?"

"Well, if it's ok with my mom I'd like to try it out."

"Oh."

He was quiet again. Damn, this guy was so hard to read. He just didn't make any sense sometimes. A huge gust of wind whipped my hair around and I shrieked and laughed. I loved the wind; I always felt like I was flying when it was a windy day. When I moved my hair out of the way Inuyasha's face was dangerously close to mine. Startled, I fell off the bench. I picked myself up and brushed off my clothes.

"What was that?" I asked irately.

He towered over me, once again super close, and ran a hand through my hair. He brought his hand to my face showing me a red leaf.

"I tried to get this out of your hair."

There it was again; my heart skipped a beat.

**(A/N: Damn it took me hella long to write this. Only because of the fact that I'm lazy though haha. Review please!)**


	5. Two Of A Kind

"**I want you to know I love you. All you're silly comments and nerd references and talking to the characters and you're amazing writing. cue jealousy! but mostly love. :P sorry if my being a girl makes it awkward but you have my fan heart for all time! on a serious note, I've been uber depressed lately over memories just like Kiyomi but you're stories make me smile and forget. So thank you. You don't know what you've given me. :)"**

**Oh. My. Goodness. You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like my writing even though I don't really like Third Times The Charm (or Ugh College) as much as I did while writing it. I've been depressed the past few months too and no one was there to help me; I'm glad I did something, even it was small, to help you. I'm sorry if you wanted to keep this private I just couldn't message you because your PM is off T_T. You should turn it on! Anyway people, thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

_There it was again; my heart skipped a beat._

**. . .**

"Yes mom, I'm serious." I laughed.

I told my mom about the modeling deal and she was going _insane_. She was like me when I found out but louder and there was more hyperventilating. I sat on my couch hugging a pillow smiling with my cell phone to my ear; I loved hearing my mom so happy.

She took a deep breath and steadied her voice, "Well dear, I've watched their fashion shows with you and know that their clothes won't make you look like a floozy, so, I have no problem with it."

"Mom, thank you so much-."

"However, me and Souta will be there sometime this week to discuss things; call me manager."

"Wow, ok mama. That's great though! I miss you and Souta," I said softly.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to open it. It was Inuyasha, French 3 textbook in hand. This guy just didn't like clothes that much. It was fall; he was wearing a red _wife beater_. I let him in and he took his usual spot on the ground on the other side of the coffee table.

"Oh I miss you too sweetie. Gosh and your brother cried the first few nights; he misses you so much."

That was a big stab in the chest. Poor Souta! We were really close but I never expected him to take it that hard.

"Aw, I miss him too. It's been hard for me too and it's only been a week. He is the number one guy in my life after all. Can I talk to him?" I asked.

Inuyasha gave me this weird irate look out of nowhere and I raised an eyebrow taking a seat across from him.

"Sorry, he's at a friend's right now. Anyway, how was the Takahashi mansion?"

"It was insane. The interior decorating was phenomenal," I replied glancing at Inuyasha who still looked upset. "Actually, I have the youngest son right in front of me."

"Why?" she asked completely unenthused.

"Wow. Scary. I agreed to be his French tutor," I explained.

She brightened up immediately, "Oh that's great. Well, I'll let you two get started. Call me tomorrow baby."

"Ok mama, bye, I love you."

I hung up and set my phone down. I folded my arms over my chest and looked at the grumpy rich boy in front of me. He flipped through the pages with a lot of force and, in the process, ripped one halfway through. He cursed and slammed the book shut.

"How about I just get to the page," I suggested gently taking the book from his hands.

I turned to the right page and scanned over it.

"Who's he?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

I was confused and raising an eyebrow asked, "Huh?"

"Who's he?"

"He who?"

"The guy you were asking for."

I thought about it for a while.

"You mean my little brother?"

He looked shocked for a second and then turned a bit red trying to hide it.

He cleared his throat, "Oh, yeah, how old is he?

I looked at him weirdly, "Fourteen."

"Oh that's cool."

It was silent for a minute as he fidgeted and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well let's get started," he said.

We reviewed and went over the next lesson for about an hour before collapsing on different couches. I ran a hand through my hair and looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at me with his 'Ramen. Now.' stare. I sighed and got up walking over to the cabinet. I don't think I ate any of this unless he was here, which was weird because Ramen is my favorite nom nom snack. I practically jumped when two strong, tanned arms appeared on both sides of me trapping me against the counter. I turned around awkwardly, not given much room, and stared up at Inuyasha confused.

"Um, hi?"

"Kagome, it has come to my attention that we might be seeing a lot of each other. So, I want to know more about you and, if you want, I'll tell you about me."

I felt my heart started beating rapidly again and my face was burning. I couldn't focus on what he was saying as much as I would've without his chiseled chest in my face. I did hear him though and I thought that was sweet. I really hoped he'd be with me when I was modeling for a reason I was not aware of. I don't know it's just that, now that I was sure he wasn't a creeper, I felt really comfortable around Inuyasha. After only week, I don't know if I should be worried or not, but at the moment I don't care. I smiled and nodded as the microwave went off. I handed him his bowl and made myself one.

We settled on the couch together at a reasonable distance. He wolfed down the whole bowl of Ramen and set it down on the coffee table turning his attention towards me.

"So Kagome," he asked, "were you born in Kyoto?"

"Yup."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Kyoto Elementary, Kyoto Middle School, and Kyoto High School."

"Damn, almost a complete Kyoto Cougar. I'll have to turn you into a Panther. Anyway, um, I don't know, what's your favorite color?"

I laughed, "Green."

"Noted. Favorite artist?"

"Van Gogh."

"Favorite singer?"

"Sakuya Ookochi."

"Gross. Favorite movie?"

"Avatar."

"Ever had a boyfriend."

That was a touchy topic.

"Yeah, one."

"Only one? Are guys in Kyoto visually impaired?"

I laughed nervously, "I don't know. Guess they weren't interested."

"Whatever, so you mind me asking why you broke up with your ex?"

I lost my appetite and gave him the rest of my Ramen. I wrung my hands and looked at my lap.

"It just didn't work out. Lost interest."

Gosh it was so obvious I was lying. He stared at me suspiciously as he slurped up the last of my noodles.

"You're lying," he concluded simply setting down the bowl.

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. Something was screaming in my head to tell him begging me to finally tell someone, but I couldn't. What was I supposed to tell him? Oh, he just beat me. It had been almost a year now, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell anyone; not even my mom.

I cleared my throat, "It was just an unhealthy relationship. I'm not really comfortable talking about it."

His expression softened, "Alright. You don't have to tell me."

There was an awkward silence.

"Welp, it's your turn. What do you wanna know?"

"Just answer everything you asked me."

"Well," he said, "I was born in Tokushima and raised there for a little while. I've been a Panther my whole school life. My favorite color is red. My favorite artist is also Van Gogh. My favorite singer is BENI. And I don't have a favorite movie."

"And girlfriends?"

I bet this guy has tons of exes. I mean have you seen him lately? And he's smart? He's the total package.

He hesitated, "I've only had one girlfriend."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him with wide eyes. There was no way.

"Are you serious? You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"No, I'm serious. We dated for a year and a half and then I found out she was cheating on me," he looked me dead in the eye with a serious expression, "with Naraku Onigumo."

**. . . **

Do you know how hard it is to focus in a class when you _know _that your teacher has probably slept with people you know and is probably thinking about sleeping with you next? Well, I do. I knew Onigumo-sensei had a bad rep but I didn't believe it. Everyone says that about young teachers! Now that I knew it was true I could barely look him in the eye. I shook my head and looked back at the Making Soap Lab I was doing with Yura, Ayame, and another girl Aiko.

"Ok so did we weigh out thirty grams of coconut oil?"

"Check," Ayame chirped.

"Alright. Yura can you poor it into the beaker while I fill the other one with water?" I asked.

"Sure."

I went to the sink and filled the beaker to the one half mark. When I came back, Aiko and Yura were fighting. I set it down and watched them warily.

"Wow Yura, I'm impressed. I didn't think you could do anything with your hands but give a guy some service," Aiko sneered.

I saw the hurt in Yura's eyes but she quickly recovered and gave Aiko a smirk.

"Aiko, that was rude," I snapped.

She ignored me and only focused on Yura.

"You mean the same service I gave Kazuki last night?" she inquired innocently.

Aiko looked furious which lead me to believe Kazuki was her boyfriend. She snatched the beaker of water and threw it towards Yura. I quickly moved in front of Yura and shut my eyes as the water splashed on my face and chest. I wiped my face and glared at Aiko who looked afraid. I was the girl who beat up Kouga after all.

"Aiko, principal's office. Now." Onigumo-sensei ordered.

She hurried out of the room and I made my way over to the sink to dry myself off. I grabbed a few paper towels and dried my face and, as I went to dry my chest, Onigumo-sensei popped up. I saw his eyes drift from my face to my soaked, blue v-neck. It wasn't super low, but it showed the beginning of the trail down my shirt; not to mention it was wet.

I was irritated, "If you want to talk to me, my face is up here sir."

He looked surprised at my attitude and smiled.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok Kagome-san," he explained.

"It was water, not acid. I assure you I'm fine," I answered.

The bell rang and he dismissed the class and I moved to go get my things, but he stopped me. He trapped me against the counter and I looked at him shocked and angry looking at all the spots I could grab him and drop his ass.

"I know what you're thinking and it won't work. I've learned all different kinds of fighting styles and I've been training much longer than you have," he warned.

Like that would stop me.

"Let's get down to the point. You are the most attractive woman I have met in a long time and you're smart. There is nothing I want to do more than throw you on this counter and release all this sexual frustration you've been putting me through. But I won't. Because I know you won't hesitate to turn me in. So here's the deal, whether you like it or not, I want you and I'm going to have you."

I shoved him away, "No way in hell."

I stomped over to my table and grabbed my things. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him ignoring my struggling. He was incredibly strong.

"I'm very persistent Kagome, don't push me."

"Let go," I bit out.

"Is there a problem here Naraku?"

I recognized the smooth baritone voice and turned to see, surprisingly, Sesshoumaru. Dressed in a solid gray Armani suit with a gray and white striped tie, the aristocratic male leaned casually against the doorframe. Onigumo-sensei looked surprised for a millisecond before the shock was replaced with his usual nonchalant expression and he released me.

"Sesshoumaru, old friend," he purred, "how long has it been? I haven't seen you since we graduated college."

"Three years I believe."

"Wow, it's been so long."

"You have yet to answer my question; is there a problem?"

"Not at all. Just having a little academic conversation with my favorite student," he replied innocently.

"You lying bastard I'll kill you," I growled.

Before I could do anything, an arm was around my waist and I was lifted up in the air preventing me from causing any damage to the disgusting excuse for a man.

"I have known you far too long to believe that the conversation had anything to do with her education," he said monotonously. "I do not care what female student you decide to indulge in, but do not associate with this girl in any inappropriate way."

He turned on his heel, carrying me like I was as light as a suitcase, and headed for the door.

"Could it be because you have found an interest in her my friend?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, "Don't speak such nonsense."

**. . .**

It was silent as me and Sesshoumaru walked to Art together. He had insisted to walk me to class and who was I to say no? We got _a lot _of stares though, mostly from girls. They were either glaring at me or undressing him with their eyes. And either he didn't notice it, or he was just used to it. Either way it didn't stop his graceful stride. He didn't pay attention to anything except what was in front of him, and I had a feeling he lived that way too. He just gave off this overwhelming aura of power.

"Rin hasn't stopped talking about you since you left," he said suddenly.

I grinned at the mention of my little buddy.

"Really?"

He nodded, "She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I'm glad."

I stopped in front of my classroom and he just stood there staring inside blankly.

"I'd like to talk to you about Rin later today, if you're available," he asked straightening his tie.

"Um, sure. When and where?"

"Do you know of the café near this school?"

"Yeah, Sango took me to it yesterday."

"Good, please meet me there after school."

"Alright."

He looked back inside the room and nodded to Kaede-sensei who waved back with a big smile. I walked in and took my seat next to Inuyasha who looked at me with his grumpy look.

"What?"

"What were you doing with Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, Onigumo-sensei tried to make a move on me and Sesshoumaru showed up and saved me. Then, he asked me if we could talk about Rin after school."

"Naraku, that bastard I'll kill him," he growled. "Wait, are you going?"

"Mhm," I answered setting up my stuff.

"Why?"

"Because he wants to talk about Rin. It might be important."

"I'm going."

I laughed, "Why?"

"Because Sesshoumaru doesn't just go around asking girls to talk about Rin. About anything actually."

"I'd rather you not."

Before he could answer, Kaede-sensei started talking.

"Alright everyone, today I want you to draw something that is the most beautiful thing to you. It could be a person, place, or thing."

I set to work. I was going to draw the roof of my grandmother's house. When mom and dad would explore the city, me and my grandma would go to her roof and take in the view of the Eifel Tower and the other buildings and streets around it. The scene was forever in my memory and I drew every detail. I drew it from my eyes and I added my grandma at my side her graying brown hair whipping around her, her smiling, gracefully aging face full of wisdom, and her shining blue eyes identical to my own. I finished adding color and raised my hand. Kaede-sensei praised my work saying how this one was her favorite of mine so far.

Beside me, Inuyasha's hand shot up. Kaede-sensei peered over his shoulder and grinned glancing at me from the corner of her good eye. Inuyasha grinned along with her.

"Brilliant Inuyasha; very lifelike and spot on."

"Thanks."

I was looked at him curious to see what he had drawn.

"What did you draw?" he asked.

I turned my canvas towards him, "The view from my Grandma's rooftop."

He studied it looking a bit awestruck, "It's beautiful."

"What about you?" I asked as casually as I could.

He grinned and showed me his canvas. I knew I was blushing furiously; it was me drawing. It looked like a photo. I looked at him still blushing not knowing what to say. He smiled and I saw the blush that dusted his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and set the canvas back on its stand.

"She told us to draw something beautiful and," he chewed the inside of his cheek and looked at me shyly, "you were the first thing that came to mind."

**. . . **

I looked around the café and spotted my silver haired friend sitting at a table for two by the window. I walked over and took a seat across from him seeming to startle him a bit.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Inuyasha didn't like the fact that I was coming here," I explained apologetically.

"You two are dating?"

I blushed, "Oh no, we're just friends! I haven't nearly known him long enough."

"Hn. Well, they haven't taken my order yet, so choose anything you'd like. I'll pay."

"Oh, it's fine I can cover my half."

"I'll pay," he repeated.

I didn't argue. When the waitress came I just ordered a mixed berry parfait and waited as he ordered his coffee. It was silent for a while and I turned my attention to my surroundings. It was a cute little café. It had stone paved floors and brown walls with pictures of places around the world. As I looked around I spotted a group in a booth in the far corner. It was Inuyasha, Hitoshi, and Miroku. I groaned quietly and shook my head. They were so obvious and who else in this city had silver hair besides a Takahashi?

"You've noticed them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I put my face in my hand and nodded.

"The idiots don't realize how obvious they are. His Ferrari is in the parking lot."

I laughed and shook my head again.

"Anyway Kagome-san," he said folding a napkin for no reason, "I feel I owe you an explanation for the other night, and I know you won't ask for one because it seems that's how you are. However, I feel you deserve one."

The waitress came back with our order eyeing Sesshoumaru hungrily before she left. He ignored her obviously.

"If it's a family thing, it's fine I don't need to know-."

"Yes, but I need a favor from you and you need to know this information if you accept it," he took a deep breath. "I saved Rin from an abusive home. Her parents died shortly after she was born in a car accident and she was left to her Uncle who had deeply resented her father. He beat her brutally on a daily basis. One day, I came across her battered form on the sidewalk; she had tried to run away from home. I kept an eye on her from then on with the help of a private investigator and took her from those people once I had enough evidence. I won custody in court and she's been with me ever since."

"What you witnessed was an episode due to her PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. She has them randomly and they usually consist of flashbacks or she thinks she's going through the incident again. She calms down when I hold her or she'll sleep in her closet because that used to be her usual hiding place. She won't go into a kitchen and she is terrified of sharp objects and fire."

I was angry and my heart cried out to the little girl. Hurting a sweet little girl like Rin? Unforgiveable. I was close to tears; I knew what it was like to be hurt by someone you trusted.

"That scar on her hip-."

"Her Uncle cut her."

I hesitated but I couldn't stop myself.

"You have an identical one."

He took a sip from his coffee and cleared his throat.

"Me and Rin are two of a kind. When my father left my mother for Izayoi-san, my mother fell into a depression and started to drink heavily. In her drunken state she'd beat me, badly. Apparently I looked too much like my father. However, I took it because I loved her more than anything, I still do. However now she has sobered up and our relationship is back to normal."

That explained him and Inuyasha's relationship.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I apologized.

"It is quite alright. Anyway, I have a reason for telling you all this information, which I hope you will not share openly. Rin's therapist has informed me that it would be good if she had a female figure in her life due to her small fear of men and her always being surrounded by them. Seeing as she will not stop talking about you and I have no one to take care of her while I leave for business this weekend, I'd like you to watch her from Friday afternoon to Sunday afternoon around three. I will pay you for your services of course."

"Of course I'd love to. My family is coming down, but I don't think having Rin around will affect that."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thanking you very much Kagome-san."

"Don't mention it you can drop her off whenever you'd like."

"How's four thirty?"

"Great."

"Fantastic."

He asked for the bill and paid for it.

"It was nice talking to you. Have a good evening."

"Same to you."

He strode gracefully out of the little shop catching stares from everyone. I turned my attention back to my untouched parfait and grabbed the spoon ready to change that until I was snatched out of my seat, parfait and spoon still in hand, and seated by Inuyasha in the corner of the booth.

"What'd he say to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did he threaten your life?" Miroku asked.

"Did he threaten Inuyasha's?" Hitoshi asked.

I rolled my eyes, "He did neither. He just asked if I'd watch Rin this weekend and I accepted."

"That's it?" they inquired in unison.

I nodded and chomped on the spoon full of parfait, which was absolutely delicious.

"I guess that makes sense since he couldn't find anyone to watch her," Hitoshi shrugged.

"But why Kagome? He just met her," Miroku asked.

"Well maybe it was Rin's idea."

I just rolled my eyes and continued eating popping a blueberry in my mouth occasionally. Inuyasha nudged me and I looked over to see him with his mouth open gesturing at my food with his eyes. I shrugged and pushed the plastic cup toward him which he pushed right back insisting I feed him.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded in response. I rolled my eyes and fed him a spoonful of yogurt. He thanked me with two thumbs up and I laughed a bit. I caught Hitoshi and Miroku staring at us and grinning like idiots. You know when you're friends see your crush and they give you 'The Look' ? Yeah, that's what I was getting. I huffed and ignored them; it's not like I liked Inuyasha or anything. Dot dot dot.

**(A/N: Welp, it's 2am and I'm probably going to fall asleep in class. You're welcome. AND YES i have my have given my characters psychological issues and have given them pasts of abuse. I CAN'T HELP IT OK! MY MIND IS KIND OF TWISTED! Oh and just to let you know THIS IS NOT A SESS/KAG FIC. Even though I might make it seem like it later on, but I just love making you guys squirm Muhahahaha. Jk I love you don't hurt me haha. Review my loves!) **


	6. The Green Rug

**Haay guys! Have I told you I love you? Well I do. Thank you for the reviews and I'm thinking chapters will be posted either Sundays or Mondays because I work on them over the weekend because I have no life:D. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

_I huffed and ignored them; it's not like I liked Inuyasha or anything. Dot dot dot._

. . .

I sat on the bench in front of the dorm waiting for Sesshoumaru and Rin to arrive. This week had dragged along and I was kind of exhausted. I was also kind of bummed since my mom told me she couldn't make it this week; I'd been really looking forward to it. And Sango and the others had been sneaking around acting incredibly suspicious, so I had been kind of alone the whole week besides the times when Inuyasha was over. I sighed and shrugged it off; I'll feel better once Rin gets here.

Right on cue, a silver Lamborghini whipped in to the parking lot. I knew it was Sesshoumaru, the car fit him perfectly, and I was right. He parked and got out clad in a white Hugo Boss suit with his silver hair cascading neatly down his back catching everyone's eye. He went to the other side and let Rin out who was in a cute yellow and orange checkered kimono. Her brown hair was down with a small section in a side pony tail on the top of her head.

She spotted me and beamed charging towards me with Sesshoumaru trailing behind her with what looked like her overnight bag. I caught her and swung her around.

"Hi to you too Rin-chan," I laughed.

"Kagome-san I've missed you! I'm so excited to stay with you," she said hugging me tightly.

"Me too! We're going to have so much fun."

Sesshoumaru caught up and gave me a nod.

"Good morning Kagome-san," he greeted.

"And good morning to you Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll take you guys up to my room."

I lead them through the lobby and up the stairs getting jealous glances the entire way. We stopped at my door and I searched for the key.

"The female students here seem to glare at you every time I am with you," Sesshoumaru noted.

I shrugged, "Eh, I think it's because you're here. Girls get mad when another girl is with someone they find attractive."

"Hn, as if any of them are worthy of this Sesshoumaru."

I laughed at his conceitedness and opened the door and I swear my heart almost stopped. I yelped and clung to Sesshoumaru extremely confused and scared. Everyone, Sango, Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Miroku, and Inuyasha, jumped out from their hiding places yelling 'Surprise'. I didn't understand what the surprise was until I noticed there was another who had popped out, mama. I squealed and released Sesshoumaru running towards my mom. I fell into her embrace and sighed; I forgot how lovely her hugs were.

"Mama, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Oh my baby, I've missed you! These two weeks have been torture!"

"I thought you couldn't make it."

My mom smiled secretively and glanced at Inuyasha. He put his hands in his jean pockets and grinned.

"Well, I think it was a Wednesday when you left the room and your mom called. I knew you were bummed she couldn't make it, so I got her down here."

I felt like crying; I couldn't believe he'd do something like that for me! We've only known each other for two weeks. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much," I whispered into his chest.

I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You're welcome."

"Alright, enough of this crap. I'm the one she really wants to see."

I turned to see my little brother leaning against the couch. He was dressed in a green track suit with his name stitched in gold on the front. His hair had grown longer and hung right above his eyes that were a bright blue like mine. I wasn't going to lie, my little brother was hot; ran in the family.

I grinned and released Inuyasha holding my arms out to him.

"Rude to every male friend I have as always. C'mere brat!"

He didn't hesitate and practically tackled me.

"I missed you Kags," he muttered.

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sesshoumaru intoned, "but I have to be leaving soon."

"Oh I'm sorry, here I'll help you get her room settled."

I lead him into the ruby room leaving my mom to gush over Rin. I helped him unpack and put her clothes in the dresser and the closet. All her clothes were _designer_; he took real good care of her. That's why I was confused when I pulled out a raggedy red blanket patched up with blue and green squares.

"That was left to her by her mother before she died. She sleeps with it every night," Sesshoumaru explained neatly placing the last article of clothing into the dresser and closing it.

I nodded in understanding. I couldn't imagine what that little girl had gone through, but she was strong enough to keep a smile on her face. Sesshoumaru opened the last pocket of the bag and pulled out two orange bottles with white caps. He set them on the table next to the bed and sighed.

"These are her antidepressants and anticonvulsants. She takes them at ten every morning and her curfew is eight thirty. She has no food allergies so please serve her anything as long as it's nutritious. And-."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," I interrupted, "I've done this before. I'll be sure to take care of Rin to the best of my ability."

He fixed his tie only making it crooked, "Of course, forgive me."

My heart softened at the uncertainty in his eyes; he was probably deciding if this was a good idea or not.

"This is your first time leaving her huh?" I guessed.

He cleared his throat, "Correct, I've never been away from her longer than eight hours. I would usually take her with me but father said this meeting is too important for distractions."

I smiled in understanding and reached out to fix his tie which shocked him a bit. I tightened it and looked up at the tall, worried single father.

"I'll give you my number so you can talk to her every night before she goes to bed. I won't let anything happen to her," I dusted some lint of his shoulder and assured softly. "I promise."

I could feel him loosen up at my words as his eyes softened and his jaw relaxed.

"Thank you."

"Don't you have somewhere to be dude?" Souta shouted rudely from the other room.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched and I smiled apologetically.

"Souta doesn't like me having male attention."

It happened really fast and I probably imagined it, but I saw Sesshoumaru smirk mischievously. Like I said, I probably imagined it but the look was still in his eyes. We walked back into the living room to find everyone, especially my mom, playing with Rin and Souta glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Forgive me, I was unaware that the runt had a sister complex," Sesshoumaru commented completely delighted at Souta's scowl. "Rin, I'm leaving."

Rin snapped her attention towards him and her mood dropped. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms as he kneeled down to her level. Her little arms wrapped around his neck tightly and he wrapped his around her small frame just as tightly.

"I don't want you to go! Spend the weekend with me and Kagome-san," she whined.

"Rin, we discussed this. I have things to take care of. I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll call every night," he promised.

She nodded, utterly dejected until Sesshoumaru planted a kiss on her forehead. She brightened immediately. Gosh, he was so adorable. He seemed so cold, but around her it was as if he melted. He stood up and brushed himself off bowing to my mom.

"Excuse me for the interruption."

He turned to leave and I turned my attention back to my family. I nearly jumped when two strong hands rested on my shoulders, but I wasn't asnearly as surprised when Sesshoumaru's lips were against my cheek. He pulled away and I blushed furiously holding my hand against my cheek.

"Goodbye Kagome-san," he said giving Souta a victorious look.

Souta, and Inuyasha, looked pretty upset. My mom was giving me a thumbs up. And Sango and the others just looked speechless.

"W-what just happened?" I stuttered.

Hitoshi shook his head, "I have no idea. But you must have some kind of shrine priestess power to even have Sesshoumaru within ten feet of you."

Miroku added, "You're a pretty special person Kagome."

**. . .**

It was great to have my family over. Me and mama had just finished cooking and everyone was eating happily except Inuyasha and Hitoshi who had downed their portion in under a minute. And as I sat down between Souta and Inuyasha, I discovered an after eating ritual between the two guys which consisted of lying on the closest person's lap. Hitoshi situated himself on Kiyomi's lap who seemed unaffected by the action and kept talking to my mom about what she did in the modeling agency, while Inuyasha decided to lie on mine.

He sighed happily, "You're extremely comfortable."

"Uh, thanks?"

Souta was not happy by this act at all and kicked Inuyasha's head off my lap, ouch, and proceeded to snuggle into my stomach and wrap his arms around my waist. It didn't look like I'd be able to eat as the battle of cuddling continued. I eventually pushed them both off of me and finished my food as they glared at each other. Sadly, my mom and Souta had to leave and I said my farewells.

"I'll be talking to Takahashi and Takeda-san tomorrow sweetie. Get to bed now."

"Yes mama," I laughed hugging her.

"Oh and Kagome I almost forgot," she smiled brightly, "Hiten will be here tomorrow!"

**. . . **

I collapsed on my bed and sighed staring at the ceiling. Hiten was coming. Here. To visit. I couldn't be mad at my mom because I never told her about the beatings he gave me; she still wanted him to be her son-in-law. As I dwelled over the subject trying to figure out how to avoid him, Inuyasha came in with a bottle of water and tossed it to me; he had offered to stay and help me clean after everyone left and get Rin ready for bed. He sat at the foot of my bed and drank silently looking at the drawings on my wall.

"Thanks for everything Inuyasha. You didn't have to do all this."

He shrugged and leaned back on his elbows, "Keh, it's nothing. I just hated seeing you all bummed out like that."

I rolled on my stomach and smiled tugging his hair. He let his head fall back and stared at me upside down.

"I'm glad you're not a creeper. You're a really good friend."

"I'm going to ignore the first part and thanks."

I laughed and continued to run my hands through his hair. He relaxed and fell back onto my bed and I continued to play with his hair. I heard a rumble emit from his throat and stopped my actions getting a protest from him.

"Did you just purr?"

"No."

"You totally purred just now."

"Um, I totally didn't."

I laughed, "Aw just like a cat."

"Please at least choose a more appropriate animal for my physique."

"Alright, a dog."

"I was thinking a lion or a tiger."

"You're funny."

He suddenly attacked me for the joke and I laughed falling back on the bed.

"Think your funny huh?" he said starting to tickle me.

I laughed hysterically, I was _extremely _ticklish. I gave up quickly and we both laughed until we couldn't do so anymore. After that, I was finally able to realize the position we were in. He was lying on top of me propping himself up on his elbows. His hair acted as a curtain falling by each side of my face. He seemed to realize the position too. His eyes softened and he leaned closer brushing a strand of hair away. My heart was beating incredibly fast; I thought it was going to burst.

"You seemed stressed over something earlier," he said in a low voice making me want to shiver. "What's wrong?"

I looked into his amber eyes searching for a sign of malicious intent. There was none. My head was screaming 'You can trust him'.

I let out a shaky breath, "An unwelcomed visitor from home."

"You're ex," he guessed.

I nodded and felt my eyes watering; I was scared. It was only when Inuyasha put his forehead against mine when I felt all the anxiety wash away. He wiped the unshed tears from my eyes with his thumbs.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

I believed him and we stayed close to one another for a long time our breath mixing together and our hair becoming a blend of silver and black; I felt so safe. I didn't protest when he repositioned us so that we were on our sides and he was holding me tightly. I didn't protest when he nuzzled my neck. And I didn't protest when we fell asleep together and I felt the safest I have every felt in a long time.

**. . .**

I woke up to the smell of omelets and I sat up slowly recollecting my thoughts. I fell asleep with Inuyasha again. We really needed to stop doing that. I staggered out of my room and saw Rin munching on her omelet happily watching T.V. and I saw Inuyasha at the stove flipping an omelet onto a plate. So he could cook, wow. He was dressed in new clothes so I guessed he had left and came back. Red and black were honestly good colors for him. He realized I was there and turned smiling at me.

"Ohayo, I made you an omelet," he said presenting the plate. "Don't worry it's good, my mom taught me how to make them."

I smiled and thanked him taking the plate and getting a fork. Inuyasha and I had a lot of intimate moments, but they seemed so natural and we always acted normal the next day. Not as if it had never happened, but like it was just a normal thing. I was just that comfortable with him. It was weird. We sat with Rin and watched cartoons eating peacefully. The omelets were actually really bomb and my plate was clean quickly. When I went to go wash my plate Inuyasha followed needing to wash his as well.

"You wouldn't mind me helping you watch Rin would you," he asked. "I just don't get to see her a lot so I'd like to help."

"Oh of course that's fine."

The rest of the day was amazing. We went to a park nearby and played with Rin for about an hour and a half, then we went to go get ice cream, and then we went back to my room to watch a movie. Rin was exhausted and ready for a nap by four so I laid her down in bed. I didn't know if eight year olds took naps but I didn't care; the kid was tired. I sat on the couch and sighed looking over at Inuyasha.

"Rin has the right idea."

He nodded in agreement and settled himself on the other couch. Just as we got comfy, there was a knock on the door. Don't you hate that? You finally get comfortable and someone rudely interrupts. I whined and pulled myself up jogging toward the door. I opened it and my heart stopped; it was Hiten. He had gotten taller and more muscular, which didn't help my nerves. He was still as handsome as ever. His tanned skin glowed in the lighting and his golden brown eyes staredat me under dark lashes. His hair had gotten longer; the black braid hanging down passed the middle of his back.

"Hey Kags," he said, "it's been a while."

All I could do was nod. I didn't know what to do.

"What no hi?"

"Hi," I let out hoarsely.

"Can I come in?"

I moved to the side and watched as he strode in looking around. As I closed the door, I saw him spot Inuyasha. I saw the anger that flashed through his eyes; Inuyasha was unaffected and glared at him hard.

"What are you doing here Hiten?" I asked.

He turned his attention back to me and grinned, "I can't visit my ex?"

"Not with the terms we left on."

His smiled faded and he took a step towards me and I took one back.

"Kags-."

"Don't call me that."

He sighed, "Kagome, I just want to talk to you; make things right. You didn't deserve the treatment I gave you. Can't we just talk about it?"

It was silent. No, I didn't want to talk about it. I want you to disappear and never come back. I want to forget all the things you did to me.

"Hey you remember when you helped me decorate my room when I moved in with my dad," he said trying to lighten the mood. "Remember that blue rug you picked out?"

"It was green," I corrected.

I saw the smile spread across his face. He thought he had cleared the tension. Funny.

"I remember because it's what you used to cover up my blood. After you hit me a few times, instead of trying to help me you tried to clean your brand new carpet. Yeah, I remember that rug."

It was silent as tears fell down my face and I just stared at him all the hurt I was remembering causing me to tremble. He looked angry and hurt. What right did he have to be hurt? I was the one who got beaten relentlessly, not him.

Inuyasha moved me behind him and stared at Hiten with a glare that sent a shiver through me. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Get out now," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Hiten gave him a once over and stared at him hard. Inuyasha wasn't one to back down and neither was he, that's why it was scary. Hiten me one last look before turning to leave. The door shut and Inuyasha pulled me into an embrace hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered fiercely.

I couldn't stop the sobs that racked my body.

**(A/N: THANK YOU KITTYKRITIK FOR CATCHING MY MSTAKE! Sorry that was a complete accident I didn't realize it until you pointed it out thanks!:D Almost copied Tyler Perry lol. Anyway you like? I hope so because I stayed up late writing it!:D Review plz!) **


	7. Don't Pull The Plug

**So yeah…this chapter is late as you can probably already tell. Sorry I got dumped so I wasn't really in the mood for writing…Sorry. And the other week was just because I was busy. Here's what I said when I was going to update last week.**

**Heeeeyyyy people! Wow, I got a lot of good reviews! Honestly, I loved Kaelle's and Hazel's critique on the story. You honestly got me thinking about how I was going to develop the next chapters. I thought the Mary Sue thing was interesting. However, I'm obviously going to add plot twists haha it's only the beginning of the story! I was actually just about to haha. That'd be boring if Kagome was little miss perfect the whole time. I'm definitely going to ruin her life and make some of you hate me.:) And I think it's nice to have a character with some Mary Sue characteristics because that's what a lot of readers like. But, I still actually really appreciate them it got me thinking on **_**how **_**I was going to piss you all off haha, but that's to come later. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Just making sure in case you didn't catch it the other six times.**

**. . .**

_"I'm so sorry," he whispered fiercely._

_I couldn't stop the sobs that racked my body._

**. . . **

Rin woke up two hours after the incident, which was about six, and instantly became worry seeing me in my state. I didn't blame her, I looked like a mess. Even after two hours, my eyes were still a bit red and puffy and I just looked completely disheveled. She fussed over me and made Inuyasha bring me foods she insisted "made the sad go away".

"I'm fine Rin," I assured her with a smile.

I wasn't really lying; I felt a whole lot better after crying it out. Not completely, but it was a start. Rin shook her head and ran into her room before walking back out cradling her patched red blanket carefully. She stood in front of me and I was shocked to see her stoic expression with her big brown eyes softened with sadness.

"Rin used to tell everyone she was fine," she placed the blanket in my lap and smoothed it out avoiding eye contact. "Rin lied."

I felt a stab in my heart; it hurt to know that someone had experienced something like that at such a young age. I picked her up and held her close.

"I'm going to be alright Rin, don't worry."

She hugged me tightly and I realized how attached I'd grown to this sweet little girl. I looked over at Inuyasha who leaned on the arm of couch I was sitting on and he gave me a half smile. I had to lighten up the mood. What did we all like that we could do together?

I perked up, "Rin do you want to draw?"

Rin instantly looked at Inuyasha and grinned.

"No, Rin isn't good at drawing, but she wants to watch Uncle Inu draw!"

Inuyasha smiled warmly at her.

"Sounds god to me," he said.

We decided to draw in my room since that's where all my supplies were and there was a lot of space. I tossed Inuyasha a notebook and sat beside them with a toolbox, literally a toolbox, of pencils, pens, etika. He looked at the endless utensils and grinned happily. I smiled and glanced over at Rin who was wringing her hands looking at the box of supplies nervously; that's when I remembered.

'_She is terrified of sharp objects.'_ Sesshoumaru's words echoed in my head.

The color pencils were sharp; I always kept them like that, so I understood why she was uncomfortable. I moved the box away and rubbed her back giving her a warm smile. She seemed to loosen up and turned her attention away from the box and to Inuyasha's swift hand moving across the notepad. The amazing thing about watching Inuyasha draw was that he never erased anything. He knew exactly what he was going to draw and he never messed up.

I looked at my notepad and decided to draw the view from my window even though it was starting to get dark out. It was a pretty nice view. There was a tree that didn't completely block my view of the beautiful campus but was enough to block the worse of the sunlight in the morning. I heard the soft thud of pencil hitting carpet and knew Inuyasha was finished. Well that and Rin squealing with delight. I looked over at his notepad and my heart melted. It was a little portrait of Rin and Sesshoumaru. Rin was in her checkered kimono laughing as Sesshoumaru held her in the air smiling. I didn't know it was Sesshoumaru at first; I didn't know he smiled.

"Rin loves it!" she exclaimed bouncing on her knees.

Inuyasha smiled and ripped it out carefully.

He handed it to her, "Then promise you'll take care of it."

She nodded and ran out of the room probably to put the drawing away safely.

"That was the first time I'd seen Sesshoumaru smile; when he gained custody of Rin," Inuyasha explained laying his head on crossed arms.

He looked kind of sad while he said it. I blew the eraser shavings of my paper and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Your relationship with him isn't so good huh?"

He shooked his head smiling sadly.

"I'd be mad at first too, if my dad hurt my mom like that, but I wouldn't stay upset that long. And I would give my brother a chance before I decided to cut him out of my life."

"Maybe you should talk to him," I suggested.

"Keh, he just ignores me or we end up fighting; he doesn't want anything to do with me."

I felt sorry for Inuyasha; it seemed like he really wanted to have a relationship with Sesshoumaru.

"Well," I said, "give him a few more years. I think Rin is loosening him up."

He nodded and sighed closing the notebook. He looked at me and smiled softly.

"I've never been able to tell this to someone; thanks for listening."

I blushed and suddenly the ends of my hair became extremely interesting.

"No problem," I mumbled wrapping a lock of dark hair around my finger.

Rin ran back in the room jumping on Inuyasha's back causing him to grunt.

"Rin wants to watch a movie!" she announced bouncing on his back.

I laughed at Inuyasha's scowl and picked the little girl up.

"Alright!"

We ended up watching Finding Nemo and, by the time it was over, Rin had fallen asleep on Inuyasha who was also knocked out. I placed a spare blanket over them and decided to clean up knowing I wouldn't want to do it in the morning. I started with putting the scattered piled of DVDs back on the shelf neatly and then proceeded to clean up the snack wrappers and pick up the dishes. I washed the dishes and then went to my room to put all the drawing utensils and notebooks away. I was tossing my balled up failed sketches in to the waste basket near my desk when I heard someone come into my room.

Inuyasha teetered through my doorway running his hands over his face in attempt to wake himself up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked tossing the last of the paper balls into the waste basket.

"Yeah," he yawned, "but it's alright; I gotta get going anyways."

"Alright, but won't you get in trouble? It's passed curfew."

He gave me a sleepy smile, "It only took me a year to learn how to get myself around this campus without getting caught; I think I'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Then how are you going to get past Kaede?"

He looked at my window and then back at me with a devilish look.

"No way," I exclaimed already knowing what he was thinking. "Inuyasha, we're three stories high!"

"And that's a three story high tree," he countered.

I watched nervously as he opened my window and crouched on the windowpane. He looked back and grinned before hopping off the edge. I instantly ran to the window to see if he was ok hoping he was lying on the ground limp. I forced myself to poke my head out the window and was amazed to see Inuyasha swinging off a lower branch and landing gracefully on the grass. He looked back and gave me a 'thumbs up'. I just smiled and shook my head as he ran off.

**. . .**

I knew I was dreaming instantly because it was one of those cliché settings where everywhere I looked was pitch black. I wasn't a fan of the dark and I was just waiting for something to pop out and scare the crap out of me, but it never came. Instead, something else happened.

'_Kagome.'_

I stilled at the ghostly echo and looked around knowing it was highly unlikely I'd see anything. I felt panic start to rise as I continued looking for the source of the noise in vain.

'_Kagome, chéri, do not be afraid. It's me, Papa.'_

I instantly calmed down but I continued looking around. I knew it was a dream but once I heard his voice I didn't want to believe that anymore.

"Papa!" I cried out. "Where are you Papa?"

Then the blackness faded away and I was on my grandmother's rooftop with the view of the Eifel Tower in front of me, but that wasn't what I was focusing on. My dad stood in front of me, no bleeding, no rashes, no wheelchair; the way he had looked before he had gotten sick. He was wearing the loose, short-sleeved, white button up shirt he always liked to wear and his blue jeans. The silver necklace with the tiny cross that he and mom shared dangled from his neck.

"Papa!"

I ran to him knowing deep inside that I might run right through him, but that didn't stop me. Instead of running through him, he caught me and held me gently. I started to cry; it was really him. The smell, the warmth, the feel; it was all my Papa.

"My little girl! How you've grown!" he whispered into my hair.

"Papa I've miss you!"

He pulled me back looking down at me with eyes similar to my own smiling.

"I've miss you too. You've grown up to be so beautiful," he frowned then and brushed some hair out of my face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kagome, I came here to warn you. There is a lot of grief ahead of you. A lot of things that are going to be hard to handle all at once," he placed his hands on my shoulders giving me a serious expression I had never seen before. "You have to promise me you won't give up. That you won't leave that school until you graduate. That is where you belong, no matter how much it hurts, you have to stay. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head slowly not really sure what I was agreeing to. I was scared; what was he talking about?

He smiled and kissed my forehead like he always used to do.

"That's my girl. I will visit you again. When, I do not know, but I will."

A blinding light appeared behind him and he gave me a sad smile.

"Kagome, whatever happens, don't leave you mother behind. No matter how long it lasts, don't pull the plug."

Then he was gone.

**. . .**

I woke up in a cold sweat with my bangs plastered against my forehead. Don't pull the plug? What did that mean? I didn't understand what he meant and I honestly didn't know why I had that dream, but I decided not to dwell over it. I took a shower and changed into some jeans and a red sweater heading out of my room to wake Rin up. We had both slept in until one thirty so it was definitely time to wake up since Sesshoumaru would be here in three and a half hours.

I slowly opened her door and was surprised not to find her in bed. I almost started to panic but I decided to check the closet before anything. There she was; snuggling her red blanket and sleeping peacefully. She must've had a bad dream too. I knelt down and shook her gently.

"Wake up Rin," I said softly.

Her eyes eventually opened revealing her chocolate orbs. She yawned and stretch snuggling deeper into the pillow she had taken off the bed.

"Good morning Kagome-san."

"More like good afternoon lovely. We slept in! It's time to get you ready to leave."

She didn't seem all too happy about the idea of leaving, but she eventually got up knowing she'd be with Sesshoumaru soon. We remade the bed and packed up all of her things. I hadn't realized she had so much stuff! It took a whole hour and a half making us short on time since I only had another hour and a half to get her in the bath and fed. So I convinced her that she was a super princess and if we didn't get in and out of the bath in thirty minutes or less the evil Fluffy-sama would destroy everyone. It worked. I left out a cute little cherry blossom kimono for her to wear and put her hair in twin tails.

After being satisfied with my work, I sat her on the couch and went to the kitchen to make her a little lunch. I had finished everything and was going to make the last addition to the meal; rabbit apples. I thought about how fun it was when me, mom, and Souta made them and glanced over at Rin. I remembered Sesshoumaru saying she wouldn't go into a kitchen, but I wanted to at least try. I wanted to show her she didn't need to be afraid.

"Rin, could you come here?" I called out.

She hopped off the couch and ran in my direction stopping exactly where the carpet changed to tile.

"Yes Kagome-san?"

I knelt in front of her and held out one of the rabbit apples.

"Would you like to help me make these?"

She looked at me and then glanced behind me into the kitchen. Her eyes widened and she started to shake.

"No, Rin isn't allowed in the kitchen. Don't make me! Auntie and Uncle will be angry!" she shouted.

I hugged her tightly.

"They can't hurt you anymore Rin. They won't hurt you in this kitchen, I promise," I looked her in the eyes smiling. "Do you trust me?"

She stopped shaking gradually and looked at me again nodding slowly. I took her hand and took baby steps into the kitchen. She hesitated with every step, but I knew she was determined. We made it across the kitchen and I picked her up and sat her down on the counter.

"I told you," I grinned.

She looked around cautiously before returning my grin with one of her own. I replaced the sharp knives with blunt ones and showed her how to make the rabbit apples. She was having a lot of fun as predicted. When we were done, I made her plate and let her eat at the kitchen bar counter. She wasn't entirely comfortable, which was understandable, but she was trucking through it. I ate with her and she talked about her school and the things she learned, and, at four thirty sharp, there was a knock on the door.

Rin continued eating as I went to open the door. When I did, there stood none other than Sesshoumaru-sama. I smiled and let him in and I could tell he was struggling not to rush inside to see if Rin was ok. Once he spotted Rin, he looked shocked. He snapped out of it though as Rin bounded toward him squealing his name. He caught her and didn't protest when she brought him into a strangling hug.

"Rin, you went into the kitchen?" he asked more than stated.

She smiled proudly, "Yes! Kagome-san taught me how to make rabbit apples! Want to see?"

She squirmed down and ran into the kitchen grabbing her last rabbit apple and bringing it back to him.

"See? The peel makes the ears," she explained.

He nodded and listened to her intently as she explained the art of rabbit apple making. They were honestly the cutest things ever. While she told him about her time with me I quickly cleaned up everything in the kitchen and then went to join them in the living room.

"…And Kagome-san and I watched Finding Nemo and it was kind of sad," she explained and then hugged him. "Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin won't ever be separated right?"

"Of course not," he huffed.

"Hooray!"

"Well, it's time we leave. Please get your things Rin."

She obeyed and bounded off toward the room. There was an awkward silence, something I had grown used to around Sesshoumaru, and I proceeded to play with the sleeves of my sweater.

"How did you do it?" he asked finally.

I knew what he was asking.

"Trust."

**. . . **

**(A/N: And there you are! I think it's kind of short but I'm already on the next chapter so bear with me! Review please!)**


	8. What Do You Do When It All Falls Apart?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think you guys would like that chapter because I didn't really like it lol but aye sounded like you did. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

__**. . .**

"_How did you do it?" he asked finally. _

"_Trust."_

**. . .**

It was the Wednesday and I was currently in my _favorite_ class, Science. Onigumo had left me alone the week prior as if nothing had happened; this week was different. I constantly felt his eyes looking at me up and down. It was so uncomfortable and I wasn't afraid to show it. "Is there something wrong Onigumo-sensei" or "Is there something on my chest Onigumo-sensei?" would be some things I'd call out loudly getting snickers from all of the guys and some of the girls. It didn't bother him though. The man had no shame.

Before I left he didn't hesitate asking,

"Would you like to meet after school sometime Ms. Higurashi?"

"I'd rather eat glass."

With that I headed to the hallway where me and my friends sat. We all basically talked about our weekends and mine was entirely different from everyone's except Inuyasha's. Miroku and Hitoshi had flown to_ Los Angeles _to go to some party. Kiyomi went to New York with her mom for a photo shoot and to shop. And Sango had gone to Italy with her family just to eat. These people just had way too much money. They were pretty interested in my weekend for a reason I will never know.

"Rin went in the kitchen?" Hitoshi asked sounding a bit shocked.

I nodded, "Yeah, we took baby steps and she wasn't all that comfortable but I feel like that was big breakthrough for her."

"It is," Kiyomi agreed enthusiastically, "she would have _never _gone into a kitchen before."

"I guess we never tried to get her to," Inuyasha said putting a cleaned metal plate on a tray rack.

No, they didn't use the regular trays and they didn't throw them in the regular garbage can like regular people. I shrugged at their comments and placed my empty bento box in my bag.

"I'm just glad she was able to do it. Anyway, when are basketball tryouts?"

"Next Friday," Kiyomi informed.

"Perfect," I said after shifting through my thoughts and confirming I wasn't doing anything then.

"We should go downtown this weekend; you still haven't seen the best of Tokyo," Sango suggested.

"That sounds delicious," I said.

The bell rang and me and Inuyasha parted ways with the others heading to Art. But there was an awkward silence that had been present between us all day when we were alone. A lot had happened that weekend and, I don't know, I had trouble looking him in the eye now. He knew my darkest secret. A secret not even my mother knew. I felt naked in front of him now, like he could see all the bruises that had already faded and the scars place perfectly out of the eye's view. I think he noticed my lack of eye contact but I couldn't tell if he was bothered by it because, well, I hadn't looked at his face all day so his reaction was unknown to me.

We went into Art class, as usual. Sat next to each other, as usual. Drew our assignment, as usual. And received praise, as usual. But everything couldn't have been more out of the ordinary. My drawing was half-assed and I didn't like it at all, and the atmosphere was tense between me and Inuyasha. I felt somewhat grateful when the bell rang even though I had the next class with him as well. Before we could leave however, Kaede-sensei called us back.

"I'm sorry to keep you two, but I have something to discuss with you," she said setting herself slowly on the seat behind her desk. "You two are by far the most talented students I've had in a long time now, not since your mother Takahashi-kun, which is why I'd like to ask you a favor. The library's wall that faces the entrance to the school is so dull and bland. The school wants someone to make a mural representing what St. Midoriko is all about. They wanted me to do it but I am much too old, so who better than my star pupils? What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. I'm in," Inuyasha responded almost immediately.

It did sound like fun. It would be the biggest canvas I've ever placed a paint brush on. Maybe it'd get things back to normal between me and Inuyasha.

"Me too."

"That's wonderful! Now then, you're 5th period will be spent at the library wall thinking of designs and, eventually, painting. At that time the cleaning staff will provide all the supplies you need until the mural is complete. Any questions?"

"Isn't Fall a bad time to start painting a mural," I asked. "What if it rains?"

"Oh don't worry child! Until you and Takahashi-kun are finished, a wooden room will be built around the wall to prevent any mistakes caused by the weather."

I nodded as she filled out two late slips for the both of us. I took the late slip and headed out the door Inuyasha following close behind. It felt like the first day of school again. I was walking back to the dorms and he followed behind nonchalantly but I could still feel his eyes. I didn't turn around this time though. Instead, I turned right where the door to the girls' locker room stood and went inside. I changed and walked to the gym where I handed my slip to my gym teacher. We got our usual last twenty minutes of class to ourselves and I sat with Sango and Kiyomi discussing our plans for the weekend.

The entire time I felt Inuyasha's eyes on me.

**. . . **

"So how was your weekend dear? Sorry we couldn't visit, we had to get settled at grandfather's old place he had out here," Mama explained setting some tea on the coffee table.

Mama and Souta had come over and I was relieved; it was relaxing to have them around again.

"It was fine. I had a lot of fun watching Rin-chan," I said taking a sip of tea from my mug.

"And that's Sesshoumaru-sama's daughter? Oh goodness, I can't believe you are acquainted with the Takahashi sons. Inuyasha was helping you watch her to, right?"

I rolled my eyes at my mom's excitement and responded, "Yes, Rin's his adopted daughter and yes Inuyasha helped me out."

"That's wonderful," she sighed and gave me a smile, "I wish we could move closer, but I have to take care of the shop."

"It's ok Mama, I'm fine," I assured.

"Yeah, but we're not," Souta muttered sulking next to me.

"Now Souta, don't make your sister worry," she scolded.

I hugged Souta understanding how he felt.

"I miss you too bud."

He relaxed into me and I let him lay his head on my lap.

"So did Hiten visit?" she asked.

I tensed and set my mug down stiffly; I was really hoping she wouldn't ask that. Souta realized my discomfort and stared and me with confusion with eyes that looked so much like mine. Souta didn't even know what Hiten used to do. How could I tell him when he looked up to Hiten so much? That was the problem; Hiten put up such a good face in front of everyone. I doubted anyone would even believe me if I told them.

"Yeah, but he just dropped by."

"Aw such a shame! I thought he would've stayed longer."

"So who's taking care of the shop?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I had Hojo take over. He actually offered!"

"Well you know how much he loves that shop," I pointed out relaxing a bit.

"No, we know how much he loves _you_," Souta corrected sounding disgusted.

Yeah Hojo had a crush on me. It was one of those small-town-growing-up-as-neighbors things, except it was completely one-sided. Hojo was cute and all, smart too, but he was just too…_perfect_. Like he was perfectly sweet, perfectly smart, perfectly athletic, perfectly good looking, and had a perfectly perfect future ahead of him. That was too much perfect bro.

They were over for the next few hours and it was so fun. Yes it had been only a week or two since I'd seen them, but it had felt like forever. We baked our favorite sweets, watched our favorite movies, and played super childish games that you usually wouldn't play with your mom over the age of seven. It was hard seeing them off but I knew they would be in town so we wouldn't be apart for long. Mama was planning on talking with Takahashi-san tomorrow about the modeling and she said she'd come over after that telling me what happened.

It was hard going to sleep with that on my mind. I mean, being a model wasn't my dream job or anything. It was more like a designer of some sort: an architect, an interior designer, or a fashion designer. Stuff like that. But still being given the honor to be in the industry made it all worth it and I knew I was on the right path to my dreams. I didn't know what Papa was talking about; everything was going just fine.

**. . . **

I gaped at the site in front of me; they actually built a room around the wall. _Overnight_. Inuyasha walked in nonchalantly and I followed after him. The wall was really big, which was understandable since the library was two stories, and there were ladders with platforms attached for easy access. Buckets of paint and brushes were neatly placed in the corner of the room and sketchbooks for drafts were ready for use. It was really the perfect set up for this big canvas.

Inuyasha plopped down on a rug and looked at me patiently waiting for me to sit down. I sat down in front of him still not able to bring myself to look him in the eye.

"So," he said, "any ideas?"

"Um, yeah actually," I said pulling out an old, leather book from my bag flipping to the page where I left my bookmark, "I thought we could do a painting that told the story of St. Midoriko. I went here this morning and checked this book out about her. Apparently she was an extremely powerful miko back in the times when shoguns were the rulers of most of Japan and she could purify a demon's soul and spirit making them powerless. So this made all the demons hate her and eventually many of them attacked her all at once."

I started to read the line where I had left off at, "The battle lasted seven days and seven nights until one demon got her in his jaws where she used her final attempt to defeat it by forcing out both of their souls from their bodies. Midoriko, along with the demon, died but their souls combined and created the Shikon No Tama. It is said that they continued to battle within the jewel."

I closed the book shocked at the name that resembled the one of my family's shop. I wondered if there was a connection but shrugged it off. Inuyasha looked interested and reached for the book. He flipped to the page where I left off and scanned it with curiosity. He suddenly closed it and gave it back to me.

"The story seems familiar, but I'm certain I've never heard it."

I reopened it and flipped ahead seeing there were a few more pages left. The next few pages showed a girl who had shot an arrow at the Shikon No Tama that was held in the mouth of acrow and shards scattering everywhere. Then it showed her, a hanyou, a monk, a kitsune, and a demon slayer fighting to find the shards. Finally, it showed a picture of the girl holding the jewel to her chest and a light shining around her. I read the last few lines.

"Then, the young miko wished for the troublesome jewel to disappear allowing the battle within it to cease and the soul of dear St. Midoriko to move on into the afterlife."

I hadn't noticed Inuyasha had moved to look over my shoulder.

"That girl looks like you," he thought aloud.

I studied the picture closely and realized that she kind of did. I flipped back to the other pages and realized all the characters kind of looked like the people I knew. The slayer looked a lot like Sango, hair and all, and so her twin tailed cat looked like Kiara. The monk was dead on Miroku, but I couldn't imagine him as a holy monk with his wandering hands. The kitsune didn't look familiar, but the hanyou, however, looked _exactly_ like Inuyasha, minus the dog ears. The resemblance in the characters was scary so I decided to put the book away.

"I think it's a good idea; I can already picture a few options," Inuyasha intoned grabbing a sketchbook.

I nodded and grabbed one as well. We sat in silence sketching for a few moments, before Inuyasha threw his sketchbook down.

I jumped at the sudden thud, "What is it?"

"Why won't you look at me?" he demanded sounding frustrated and hurt.

I stared at the ground and gripped my sketchbook not knowing how to respond.

"Answer me Kagome!"

"Because you know now!" I exploded.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Because you know now," I repeated softly.

It was silent again and then I heard the rustling of him moving towards me. He sat next to me and I felt his eyes on me.

"Why does that matter?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I just, I feel," I struggled to find the words, "vulnerable around you now. Like you can see everything I've tried to hide."

I jumped a bit when his hand grabbed my chin gently and pulled it up so I was finally looking him in the eye. I saw concern and warmth swimming around in those golden orbs and it helped me relax.

"Then stop trying to hide."

The multiple meanings of what he said hit me hard and I knew he was right. I knew I had to tell Mama and Souta. And I knew I had to make myself realize this wasn't something to hide from everyone. Tears started to fall, something that was starting to annoy me. I cried too much in front of this guy. I quickly wiped them away and smiled at him.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem. Just don't ever ignore me like that again ok?"

"Alright," I promised.

I felt a buzz in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I saw it was Souta and answered. And just like that, once everything was fixed, it all fell apart again.

**(A/N: Info about Midoriko from Inuyasha wikia broooo. No credit no credit)**

**. . .**

"_Oh god Kagome she won't stop bleeding! The ambulance isn't here yet, please help ane, she isn't waking up!"_

Souta's words echoed in my head as I burst through the hospital doors. I ran up to the counter ignoring the people in my way.

"I need to know if Akane Higurashi is here. Is she alive? God please tell me she's alright," I asked frantically.

"Ma'm please calm down-."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! Where the hell is my mother?" I screamed.

"Kagome!"

I turned hearing Souta and my heart almost stopped seeing the bandage around his head and his arm in a sling.

"Souta!" I cried running to him.

I hugged him, careful of his arm, and pulled him back looking at his scratched up face.

"Souta what happened?" I asked.

"W-we were driving to see Takahashi-san a-and the light turned blue. It was our turn, but the guy, the guy h-he didn't stop, and, oh god, the blood. So much blood. She wouldn't wake up. She wouldn't stop bleeding…"

I hugged him again not wanting to force him to say anymore. Tears fell down my cheeks and I could only think of the worse as a nurse lead us to a waiting room. It was an hour before a doctor came in with a solemn look on his face that didn't make me feel any better.

"You are the daughter of Higurashi-san?"

"Yes. Is she going to be alright?"

"Well, we were able to stabilize her and yes she is still alive, however, we don't know for how long. Your mother has fallen into a coma."

**. . .**

I stared blankly at my mother's sleeping form covered in wires attached to monitors as she breathed in the oxygen given to her steadily. This couldn't be happening. Kami wouldn't be so cruel as to take away both my parents. What was I supposed to do? I didn't have any money to pay the medical bills. I stared at Souta's sleeping form and another tear slipped down my cheek that had already been stained with others. Where was Souta supposed to stay? Would the school let him stay with me? How would he go to school? I put my fingers to my temples trying to calm myself and figure everything out. I needed a job. I needed a place for Souta to stay. I needed money.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone else's presence in the room. I turned in my chair to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway with his Armani jacket folded over his arm. He was the last person I expected to see.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked my voice hoarse from crying.

He nodded, "It is I."

He nodded to someone outside and a big man in black came in picking Souta up and carrying him outside.

"Come," he said turning on his heel.

I obeyed numbly following him. He took me outside where a limo waited and opened the door for me. I climbed inside not caring for once about the lovely interior of the vehicle. Once the car started moving, Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"I'll look after the boy and enroll him into school until your mother is healthy enough to return home. I will handle the shop your mother owns and make sure it is cared for and pay for her medical bills-."

"I can't let you do that," I said. "Please at least let me take care of that."

He stared at me for a while before answering, "Very well. Any other protest of me taking care of things will be ignored."

I usually would protest, but I was too tired to.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

It was quiet once again until I asked, "How did you find me?"

It took him a while to answer, "Father's other son told me you had gone to a hospital in search of your mother and asked me to find you knowing I own every hospital in Tokyo."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hn."

I smiled and leaned against the window drifting off.

"You listened to him; that's great."

**. . . **

I had been given the next few days of school off, not including the weekend, and I didn't hesitate using that time to look for a job. I had been job hunting for three days as it was now Saturday and I was having no luck. At least, until I spotted the sign that said in bold letters 'IN DESPERATE NEED OF A WAITRESS' outside of Kitsune Café that was not too far from school. I was in there like swimwear.

It was a cute café with a relaxing theme. Well it was more like a color scheme. I couldn't really explain it, the colors were just relaxing. I looked around and spotted what looked to be an employee.

"Excuse me; can I speak to the manager?"

The person spun around turning out to be a very handsome guy no older than twenty. He had long red, orange hair tied up in a high pony tail and shining green eyes. He was tall and lean and looked down at me with a charming smile.

"Speaking. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, I'd like an application for the waitress spot."

"You're hired."

"Huh?"

"The sign said desperate and you were the first one to ask so you're hired."

"Um ok-."

"Are you a high school student?"

"Yes."

"When do you get out of school?"

"Three."

"Alright, you work from four to nine. Complaints?"

"No."

"I like you already. You start Monday and I'll give you your uniform when you arrive. I'm Mr. Shinjo but you can just call me Shippo. Welcome aboard Miss…?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome! See you Monday at four!"

And with that he walked away. What a weird guy. I was kind of confused about what just happened but I guess I finally had a job. I walked out still confused and bumped into what felt like a brick wall, but I knew it was definitely a person. I started to apologize until I spotted a black braid down this person's back.

I couldn't stop myself from swinging.

**(A/N: I'm super tireddd ugh. Hope you like this one! Review!)**


	9. Hashtag WatchTheWorldEnd

**Hey guys! Did you like the last chapter? I hope so! Oh and just to make this clear, some of you need to stop telling me how to write my story. You message me telling how I should do this and that and I do not appreciate it at all and they were all deleted right away. I didn't ask for a beta reader. All I asked for was for you guys to review and tell me what you did and didn't like; not how I should write the story. It's really disrespectful so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't. Thank you and enjoy!:D**

**P.S. Ya know I don't just appreciate reviews. Thanks to the people who add my story to their favorites or alerts! You should review too tho…lol love you!:3**

**I don't own Inuyasha broski.**

**. . .**

_I started to apologize until I spotted a black braid down this person's back._

_I couldn't stop myself from swinging._

**. . .**

"Hey, watch it lady!"

There was a crash when the man barked this and caught my fist in his hand. My panic vanished hearing that the voice was nothing like Hiten's. This voice was deeper and smooth; Hiten's voice felt like soft thunder booming in your ear. I relaxed my hand and the guy seemed to realize it was safe to let go. I got a good look at him and realized, for one, he looked nothing like Hiten, and two, he was _suuuppperr _attractive. Like legit this guy was delicious. He was really tall and muscular, especially his arms. It looked like he carried some heavy stuff on a daily basis. He was tanned and he had very lovely features. He had really dark brown eyes and, now that I got a better look, his hair was even different. While Hiten had his hair was dark brown and neatly brushed back, this guy let natural black bangs fall across his forehead; plus his was much thicker and longer.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized rubbing my fist; bro had a tight grip, "I…I thought you were someone else."

He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs to comb them back only to have them fall back over his eyes.

"It's fine; it's a natural reaction to danger. I'm just glad I wasn't the guy. That was a nice jab," he grumbled showing me his red hand.

I blushed, "I'm so sorry."

He waved his hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it. I can take a hit."

He bent over to pick up the reason for the crashing noise, which looked to be a couple of packages. I bent over to helped him and then got a good look at what he was wearing. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a white apron with the 'Kitsune Café' logo above the name 'Bankotsu'. He stopped me from helping insisting he was alright giving me no other choice but to stand there awkwardly. I had to start a conversation.

"You work here?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

He hesitated until he answered curtly, "Yeah, I'm the cook here."

Wow, dude had an attitude. I took a deep breath trying not to use his attitude as an excuse to release all my frustration and stress.

"Oh, sorry for being nosy, I just thought it'd be nice meeting one of my new co-workers."

He amazingly picked up all the packages effortlessly tucking half under each arm.

A look of interest crossed his brawny visage and he gave me a twice over focusing particularly on my neck down. Then he focused on my eyes staring at me hard. I felt as though he was digging inside me, looking for something.

"Hm, when do you start?"

"Monday."

"Alright, see you then."

I watched as he glided his way through the doors. The guy was weird. Extremely attractive, but weird.

I slowly walked back to my car a feeling of exhaustion washing over me. I plopped down on the driver's seat and leaned my head on the wheel. At least I met a co-worker. Telling myself this didn't make me feel any better. Mama was in the hospital and Papa was gone; me and Souta were on our own completely now. I felt the stress already. Then I heard my dad's words again, _'Don't pull the plug.'_

**. . . **

It was Sunday, the day Souta was moving in with the Takahashis, as I pulled up to the gates of the Takahashi Mansion waiting for them to open. When they did and I started driving up the winding, circular driveway, I looked over at Souta to see if he had any reaction to the beautiful estate; he would be living here after all. There was none. He just sat their staring out the window with no expression at all. This is how he'd been since Mama's first night in the hospital: looking without actually seeing, hearing without listening. Almost totally unresponsive. Numb.

I parked the car in front of the entrance and gently shook Souta. He jumped as if I had woke him.

"Souta," I said softly, "we're here."

He stared at me processing what I just said and looked out the window finally acknowledging the massive establishment.

"Big," he muttered.

We both got out of the car and took his bags from the trunk. When we turned to walk to the entrance, butlers swarmed out and grabbed the bags from us. I was confused until I saw Sesshoumaru standing on the last step of the porch clad in a gray Armani suit. He turned on his heel and I guessed he wanted us to follow him inside, which we did. He led us down the same hallway I had gone down the first time into the same beautiful living room. I saw all the Takahashis sitting there waiting for me and another addition who I did not know.

It was a girl about Souta's age with the fairest skin I had ever seen that made her dark, almost black, brown eyes come out. At first I thought she'd be related to them because she had light colored hair, but the Takahashi's hair was silver, this girl's hair was as white as snow. No blue tint, no hint of color at all. She was really pretty though, petite and what not. And her bangs hung above her eyes defining them perfectly.

"Hello Kagome dear," Takahashi-san greeted.

"Hi, it's nice to see you all again," I smiled. "This is my little brother Souta, please take care of him."

Souta seemed to here the 'please take care of him' and bowed politely.

"What a handsome young man," Takeda-san swooned.

She and Takahashi-san glanced at the white-haired girl, who was caught staring at him, with mischievous eyes. That's the downside to fair skin, people can totally tell when you blush. Rin sprung towards me as if she'd been waiting to this whole time.

"Kagome-san! This is Rin's cousin Kanna! She's come to visit!" she announced excitedly.

I remember in one of Rin's episodes that she said one of her cousin's forced her into the kitchen. This couldn't be her, right? Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow it. I glanced up at him confused and he gave me a look that said he'd explain later.

He cleared his throat, "Kanna, Rin, please show Higurashi-kun to his room."

Rin released me and took Souta's hand giving him a start, "C'mon Souta-kun."

I watched as she dragged him out of the room Kanna following silently behind. I turned my attention back to the family in front of me and saw that their happy expressions had gone grim. Pity. Not something I liked.

"Please sit my dear," InuTaisho said gesturing to a chair by Kiyomi.

I obeyed and sat there ignoring Kiyomi's worried look.

"Kagome, you don't have to work at that café," Takeda-san said softly.

What the hell, did they have me on surveillance? I looked at Kiyomi who returned my stare apologetically.

"We can set up that modeling deal for you. Send you to a couple of gigs and see if you get picked. We can help," Takahashi-san insisted.

I smiled; it really made me happy that they were willing to go so far to help me, but they were doing enough already.

"I told my mother I wouldn't accept the offer until she talked to you. Unfortunately, she never made it to the meeting. I don't want to do this without her permission."

Understanding filled their eyes and they nodded. Inuyasha didn't seem satisfied, neither did Kiyomi.

"You all worry too much. I'll be fine," I started to explain my plan. "I'll send you money to take care of Souta and I'll set up my hours so I can pay for Mama's bills. I'll be fine."

It sounded like I was trying to assure myself more than them. No one argued gratefully and we continued to sit there in silence. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru broke it.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you about my plans for handling this situation."

I nodded and stood up following him making sure to give everyone a reassuring smile before I left the room.

**. . .**

"Sorry for the clutter, I've been busy lately."

Clutter? This guy didn't seem to know what clutter was. Everything in his office was neat and tidy. The messiest thing was that one filing cabinet was open. Hash tag watchtheworldend. Not to mention his office was just big for no reason and it wasn't even decorated. He had a lone picture of him and Rin on his desk. Everything else was strictly business. I sat in the leather seat on the other side of his desk as he sat in his.

"Now then, concerning your mother's shop, I have let a young man named Hojo Itagaki take over it. It seems he has some knowledge of handling a business seeing as his family owns a clinic, so he seems suitable. Your brother will be attending St. Midoriko Academy's middle school until your mother is fit to return home and take care of herself. He will stay in my wing of the estate and I will take care of him as I see fit. Any objections?"

"Mushrooms. He allergic to mushrooms," I informed.

I watched him nod and scribble it on a piece of paper.

"I will inform the chefs."

"If he practices with you and Rin, don't be too rough of him. He's not as into martial arts as I am and he only knows Judo."

"Noted."

"Is there any way you can get him into soccer? It keeps him under control."

"I can talk to the school."

I chewed my lip incredibly worried about my little brother.

"Sesshoumaru," I waited until he met my eyes, "he's slipping, don't let him fall."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will do everything in my power to prevent it."

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding and smiled.

"Thank you," I let out in a whisper.

He just nodded and stacked some papers neatly on his desk.

"Sesshoumaru, I remember Rin during one of her episodes saying her cousin tried to force her into the kitchen, that wasn't Kanna was it?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm afraid that was her twin brother Hakudoshi. Kanna is the one who took care of Rin, more or less, while she was in that horrible home. I allow her to visit to make Rin happy."

I nodded in understanding remembering how she looked at my brother.

"Hmph."

**. . .**

Sesshoumaru lead me to Souta's room, which was in the same hall as he and Rin's. As we got closer I heard voices and saw that the door was cracked open slightly. Sesshoumaru moved to push the door open but I stopped him. I peeked through the crack and saw Souta sitting at the foot of his bed. Rin was nowhere in sight and Kanna sat next to him with her legs crossed playing with the hem of her white shirt.

"I'm really sorry about your mom," she muttered.

Her voice was small and extremely cute.

"Thanks."

"I'm sure she'll be alright with Sesshoumaru-sama taking care of her."

"I hope so, she's all I have left other than my sister," he paused and looked at her, "but she has too much going for her for me to weigh her down."

"You must have a lot going for you too Souta-kun. I heard Sesshoumaru-sama say your grades are very good and your soccer coach says you're one of the best he's ever coached and Sesshoumaru-sama never compliments anyone," she insisted.

He stared at her and then laughed. It was the first time he'd shown any emotion for days. He smiled at her making her blush and straightened up seeming refreshed.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up when you barely know me Kanna-san. I really appreciate it."

Her blush darkened and she muttered, "You're welcome."

He cocked his head to the side, "Are you alright? You're really red."

She nodded attempting to cover her face. Souta moved her bangs with his good hand and placed his hand on her forehead leaning close.

"Wow you're really hot too. Are you sure you're ok?"

Kanna was completely red now and had trouble finding words. My brother was totally messing with her. That little brat! I had no idea he was even capable of talking to girls.

"Kagome, eavesdropping is not a hobby of this Sesshoumaru."

I nodded and knocked on the door going in even though they never said to.

"Souta, I'm about to leave," I announced.

Kanna took this as a chance to escape and bowed to me before scurrying out of the room. Sesshoumaru announced that he was going to search for Rin and left as well. Once we were alone, I smacked him really lightly on his head careful of his bandage.

"Shit, what was that for?" he whined rubbing his head.

"You're so wrong messing with poor Kanna!" I scolded.

He grinned, "I couldn't help it; she's too cute."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I'm going to be leaving soon. Be good and listen to what Sesshoumaru-sama says. Call me if anything's wrong and I'll come visit as much as possible."

He grew quiet again returning to his grim mood.

"Sis," he said, "you won't let them pull the plug on mom will you?"

I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Never."

**. . . **

I was back in the wooden box with Inuyasha sketching and he wasn't happy with me. He didn't seem to understand why I wouldn't let his family take all this mess off my hands. I wasn't about to argue with him so I ignored it.

"You guys should stop by my job and be my first customers," I suggested coaxing a smile out of the sulking artist.

"I guess we could."

"Yay!" I chirped.

I finished the last of my sketch and showed it to him. I drew the Shikon no Tama in the middle surrounded by the faces of the travelers who searched for the shards who were affected by its power. He studied it and put his sketchbook by it. He had drawn the crystallized battle of Midoriko and the demons.

"I think we should combine them," he suggested.

I thought about it and ideas popped into my head.

"Yeah! We could take up the whole wall with your drawing of the battle in the cave and then we could put the characters in with a fading effect."

He smiled, "Sounds good."

The bell rang and we packed up everything heading to P.E.

**. . . **

I was ambushed by my boss once I stepped through the doors. He rushed me into what looked like an employee changing room.

"Welcome to your first day darling. Here's your uniform. I'm pretty sure it'll fit; I have a knack at guessing sizes. When you're done come on out and I'll give you a quick run down."

With that he was gone. He was a really energetic guy. I looked at the uniform with satisfaction; it was alright. The skirt wasn't too short and it was a pretty modern style. It was a light blue that matched with one of the colors of the color scheme. I threw it on and walked out to find Shippo waiting for me.

"You look hot. Great. Now then, let me show you what you're going to do," he said putting an arm around my shoulder.

He pointed to the window behind the counter that lead to the kitchen, "Basically all you have to do is take the customers' orders, give them to our lovely cook, take the finished orders to the correct table, and repeat. The only thing you have to do other than that is make the drinks yourself which isn't that hard. Any questions?"

"No."

"I really like that good listener thing you got going on there. If you have any questions about stuff I might've forgot to mention, ask our cook Bankotsu or our counter girl Kagura. Now then, here's your notepad and pen. Get going!"

He was right the job wasn't that hard, except I was the only waitress. Yeah, dude forgot to mention that. And Bankotsu was crazy fast at cooking so I had to get used to that. After the second hour I got the rhythm down. Kagura was a cool chick. She helped me when I needed it and she was pretty funny. She's was gorgeous too. She had short black hair pulled in a high bun and eyes that had a sort of magenta tint. She was one of those cool, dark beauties.

Bankotsu was expectedly efficient with his work effortlessly sliding one plate on the counter after the other. But he seemed to be holding back for my sake gradually speeding up as I adjusted.

Later, I saw Kagura seating Sango and the others and I grinned almost skipping over to them with menus in hand. I placed a menu in front of each of them trying to act official.

"Hello, how are you doing today? My name is Kagome and I'll be your server for the afternoon. May I start you off with something to drink?"

"Take off your clothes and I'll give you a nice tip hot stuff," Sango said in a deep voice.

"Yuck!" I laughed. "Seriously, what can I get you to drink?"

"Strawberry lemonade!" Kiyomi chirped.

"Rootbeer."

"Coke."

"Dr. Pepper."

"I'll have a glass of water," Hitoshi paused, "with _lemon_."

"Watch out guys we got a badass over here," Miroku warned getting a laugh from everyone.

"Gosh rich people," I said with fake exasperation leaving to get their drinks.

I came back balancing their drinks on a tray expertly and handed them out.

"Have you decided what to order yet?"

I eventually wrote down their food after a bunch of corny jokes and laughing. I took the order and gave it to Bankotsu. I left to handle other tables and when I came back all their orders were ready.

"You know them," he asked nonchalantly studying the other orders as I set the food on the tray.

"Yeah, friends from school," I answered.

"Any of the guys your boyfriend?" he asked bluntly.

I almost dropped the food on the floor and blushed.

"No! Why?"

"Just askin'," he shrugged.

As I walked away to deliver the tray of food I heard him holler, "You owe me twenty bucks Kagura."

I shook my head; these people were weird.

**. . .**

My first day had been great, my friends made sure of that, but I was really tired. I still had a bit of homework to do, so I had to get home quick. As I walked to my car I spotted Bankotsu leaning against the gate with a backpack slung over his shoulder smoking a cigarette. I approached him and put my hands on my hips. He raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't smoke you know," I scolded.

He smirked and took a drag blowing it in my face. I realized it had no scent.

"Unless it's water vapor."

He chuckled, "Don't worry _Kitten_ I'm a good boy. My shrink just prescribed these things for stress."

I completely ignored his explanation and repeated, "Kitten?"

"Yeah. Ya know, you kind of remind me of one," he taunted stepping closer so he was towering over me, "Small, energetic, _nosy_."

I felt my face heat up and glared up at him, "I am not nosy!"

"Psh, whatever you say, I gotta catch the bus," he said turning off his electric cigarette and giving me a mocking grin. "See ya later Kitten."

**. . . **

**(A/N: You like? You should tell me by reviewing! Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!:D)**


	10. Bon Bon

**Aayyee wazzurp? Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chap:DDD. Sorry this is a short chapter I got kind of stuck:(. Try to enjoy anyway!**

**I do not own Inuyasha bro.**

**. . .**

_"See ya later Kitten."_

**. . .**

Go to school. Get sexually harassed in Chemistry. Sketch with Inuyasha. Go to work. Get harassed by Bankotsu at work. Visit Mama. Trudge back home. Do homework. Call Souta if I didn't visit. Collapse on my bed. Now repeat. This was how my life had been for the past month. It wasn't horrible; it was just exhausting and stressful. Ok so that does sound horrible but it could be worse. I wasn't alone; I had friends to get me through the day. Sango and the gang always came by and had a drink and sometimes something to eat. We had all become quite attached to each other and I couldn't imagine my life now without them. Well I could but it would be a depressing life so I don't usually think about it.

Souta was getting better; his arm was healed and he was becoming more open every day and it had something to do with that Kanna girl, since she no longer just visited rarely. More like constantly. Mama…Mama hasn't really changed. She's stable and most of her wounds were healed, but she still wouldn't wake up. I talked to her a lot. I wonder if she was with Papa, between life and death. I wondered if he was holding her in his arms like he used to. I wonder if he was trying to make her stay with him or come back to us.

"Kagome!"

I jumped as I was startled out of my thoughts and stopped cleaning the table. Shippo walked up and took the cloth from my hand.

"You're on break. Off you go."

I didn't get the point of having a break when there were only three employees and three jobs to do. Well I guess there was four when Shippo pitched in, but then there were only two people working since Kagura didn't have breaks. The weirdo didn't want any. I remember Kagura's reply when I asked her why she didn't want a break in a past conversation.

"I'm constantly on break; you and Bankotsu are the only ones who work. The only thing I do is read magazines hun."

On top of that, Shippo refused to hire anyone else. Something about three being the perfect number.

I sighed and headed to the employee changing room where my sweater waited for me in my locker. I stepped out of the employee exit that led to the back of the building and shivered slightly as the October wind blew across my face. I watched leaves dance across the concrete and sighed in content; I loved fall. I turned my head just noticing Bankotsu leaning against the fence with his cell phone pressed to his ear. We took our breaks out here every day but he was usually teasing me; I'd never seen him on a phone. Nor had I ever seen him look so worried.

His eyebrows were furrowed as he listened to whoever it was on the other line. His expression gradually softened and then I saw something that took my breath away; he smiled. It was a genuine, pearly white smile and I couldn't help the melting feeling coming over me.

"Aww."

He snapped his attention over to me and glared at me looking quite embarrassed. That's what the asshole got for always picking on me. He muttered a few quick words into the phone and then snapped it shut.

"What are you 'awing' about," he questioned gruffly.

"I didn't know a dick like you could smile," I retorted.

He snorted and pulled out one of his electric cigarettes lighting it, or turning it on I don't know how it works.

"That hurt me right here Kitten," he said sarcastically putting a hand over his heart.

"Ugh, stop calling me that!"

"Stop acting and looking like a kitten."

"I can't change the way I look or act."

"Not true. I heard surgery and self-therapy does wonders."

"Ugh I'm getting tired of you! I'm going to need some electric cigarettes of my own."

"Tch, what could Little Miss Perfect possibly be stressing over?" he mocked.

He had no idea. I'd never told him about my home situation because I never found a reason to. Now that I was in a situation where I could tell him, I realized I didn't really want him to know. I don't know why.

"I have my problems," I muttered leaning against the wall.

"Whatever you say Kitten."

I was about to protest against the nickname, but then I thought of the _puur_fect nickname for him. Ok that was corny. I don't care though.

"Alright then _Bon-Bon_."

He started choking on his water vapor and sent me a deadly glare.

"No."

"Oh yessssss."

**. . . **

I was glad to see Inuyasha and Hitoshi walk in later that day and even happier to see them looking so attractive. They both had the same thing on but in different colors. They both had on a wife beater, basketball shorts, and Air Jordons. The difference was Inuyasha wore black and red and Hitoshi just wore all black.

They took a seat at their usual table and I took my current customer's order to Bankotsu before going over to them.

"Hello gentlemen! What can I get you on this fine Friday afternoon?" I asked in an overly perky waitress voice.

"Water," they both said.

"And the biggest burger you have," Hitoshi added.

"Make that two," Inuyasha said stretching.

I wrote all of it down and then examined the two exhausted looking guys with a hand on my hip.

"What's got you two all tired?"

"Basketball tryouts," Inuyasha muttered in response.

"The basketball coach is a _demon_," Hitoshi whined.

I laughed, "Aw, is Yashi and Toshi tired?"

Hitoshi glared at me, "I don't like you."

"I wuv you too," I cooed pinching his cheek.

"Hey Kitten," Bankotsu shouted from the kitchen, "stop talking and get the orders to their tables."

My eye twitched at my rude co-worker's words and I plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on my face and looked at him.

"Yes _Bon-Bon_!"

I skipped over to him and gave him they guys' order taking the plates from the counter.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled.

I ignored him, delivered the plates of food to their correct tables, got the guys their water, and skipped right back propping my elbows on the counter that separated the kitchen from the shop.

"Hey _Bon-Bon_ those orders ready yet?"

I heard a grunt and the clattering of porcelain and, before I knew it, two plates were in front of me. He glared at me and I smiled.

"Problem?"

He shook his head, "I'm going to get you for that name."

"Whatever you say _Bon-Bon_."

I laughed and took the order to Inuyasha's table. I set the plates down and noticed the two males staring at me.

"Bon-Bon?" Hitoshi questioned.

"_Kitten_?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't ask," I sighed.

Work went on normally. I took orders, gave refills, etika. When the time came for Inuyasha and Hitoshi to leave and I came to collect their bill, Inuyasha handed me a folded piece of paper. I raised an eyebrow.

To answer my gesture he replied, "Compliments to the chef."

I shrugged and took the slip of paper over to Bankotsu. I went back and started to collect their dishes and took them to the kitchen. I saw Bankotsu unfold the paper and scan it quickly. I almost dropped a plate when he kicked the door open stalking out of the kitchen. I quickly, but gently, set the dishes in the sink and rushed over to the door to see what had happened. Inuyasha was leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and a smirk plastered on his face. Bankotsu held the slip of paper between his middle and index finger in Inuyasha's face saying something I couldn't quite make out. Inuyasha responded shortly to whatever he had said and a shiver ran up my spine as Bankotsu's lips spread into a creepy smile.

**. . .**

"What did you say?" I demanded.

It was later that same day and Inuyasha was over getting his French tutoring. We had finished the actual tutoring half an hour ago, now we were just arguing. Bankotsu wouldn't tell me what was going on and now _he _wasn't either. Well damn it I was going to find out!

"I told you don't worry about it."

"And I told you to tell me!" I shouted.

He pulled me on the couch with him and embraced me so that my head was in his chest.

"Sssh, everything is going to be alright. Sssh, you're going to get through this," he whispered stroking my hair.

"Let go of me!" I yelled into his chest which probably came out super muffled.

"I know. I love you too."

I shoved myself off of him and gasped for air.

"You and your damn C cups!"

He gasped and cupped himself, "How dare you! These are almost double Ds!"

I couldn't help myself. I started to giggle like mad.

"I'm serious!" I laughed.

"I can tell."

"I hate you."

"Why do you lie."

"Why are you hiding things."

"Because I know the fact that you don't know is driving you crazy and I love it," he answered hugging me again.

I really hoped he didn't feel my heart hammering against my chest.

**. . .**

A butler lead me into the Takahashi Mansion where I was immediately ambushed by Takahashi-san and Kiyomi.

"What the-."

"Shh. Ask questions later. Come on." Kiyomi whispered dragging me through the house.

We reached a glass door that lead to the gardens where Takeda-san waited waving us over.

"Come look!"

I crept, along with the others, over to the glass door not really knowing why I was creeping. Once I peeked out the glass door I saw Souta and Kanna sitting on a stone bench together. He said a few words and she blushed and giggled not looking him in the eye. This was super cute but a part of me didn't like it because, well, he's my baby brother. He needs to be stuffing Legos up his nose not macking with some girl!

I froze as I saw him bring his hand up to her cheek.

'_No!'_

I tried to let him know I was here only to be held down and gagged by Kiyomi and her aunt. I watched in horror as he pressed his lips gently against hers and pulled back to see if she was alright with this action. She just blushed madly and stared at him in a daze. He kissed her again deeper this time and I felt like crying. My baby brother wasn't a baby anymore!

**. . .**

"You will cease your crying this instance Kagome-san."

I continued to bawl on Sesshoumaru's desk not knowing what to do. Yes, I went to Sesshoumaru for help because I had nowhere else to go.

"He's just growing up so fast! I don't know what to do!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and set the papers he was reading down.

"Kagome-san, when did you have your first kiss."

I thought about it and frowned seeing where he was getting at.

"Fourteen," I muttered.

"And how old is Souta?"

"Fourteen…"

"There is nothing left to discuss."

He picked up his papers and continued to read them taking a sip of his coffee. Oh no no no, I was going to win.

"What are you going to do when Rin starts kissing boys?"

I hope those papers weren't important; he spit coffee all over them.

**(A/N: The last part was for you Souta/Kanna lovers. I didn't think a lot of you would like that but hey whatever haha. I hope you liked this chapter I was stuck for a while. Review!)**


	11. War

**Sup brooooskis? How are you? I hope you are doing wonderful or else I will be sad. Ok so I updated early because you see what had happened was ideas came to me and my fingers took over everything. So yaaay and I still might update on Sunday and or Monday idk yet. And thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and or alerts. And special loves to those who added me to your favorite author or author alert list I love you let us marry3 all 72 of us *sigh* wouldn't that be wonderful. Lol anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. I don't even own any merchandise. WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME OF MY INCOMPLETE HAPPINESS? Sorry. I had a moment.**

**. . . **

_"Because I know the fact that you don't know is driving you crazy and I love it," he answered hugging me again._

_I really hoped he didn't feel my heart hammering against my chest._

**. . . **

It was that same Friday afternoon, or should I say evening seeing as it was about 9:25, and I was currently spending it with Inuyasha finally putting our sketch on the wall. We had both drawn the final sketch on a piece of paper together and had placed it on a projector that was taped in place to display the sketch in a perfect position that covered the entire wall. It was time to trace it with pencil and we had agreed that he would work on tracing the left and I would trace the right. It was mostly quiet as we climbed up and down ladders to trace but we made small talk about basketball and school, nothing special.

We both finished the first stage of tracing and stepped back to look at it with satisfaction.

"This is going to be beautiful," he muttered.

"Most definitely," I agreed taking off the unneeded piece of paper. "The hardest part is going to be adding details in pencil."

"Ew, stop ruining the moment."

I laughed, "Well excuse me, Young Prince, for reminding you of the hard work you are to endure soon."

I turned back and looked at the wall again picturing what I would do when it came time to paint.

"Hey Kagome."

I turned and yelped in surprise as a thick liquid was splattered on my face. I dragged a hand across my eyes and opened them finding my hand covered in green paint. It seems 'Young Prince' had pried open a can of paint and decided I would be his canvas.

"Isn't your favorite color green? I think blue brings out your eyes though," he laughed using a blue paint coated hand to 'bring out' my eyes.

I just stood there in partial shock as he finger painted my face. Then, when his back was turned, I decided to do some painting myself.

"And it's really fortunate your favorite color is red because," I took my hand that was covered in red paint a smeared it on his hair, "red and white look _great _together."

He swung around looking extremely upset that I had touched his precious hair and I promptly spread bright yellow paint under his eyes.

"Whoa, paint really can bring out your eyes," I announced with fake astonishment.

That's how the war began. It was a war that consisted of the splashing and splattering of multiple shades of colors. Red, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple. Then we got even more hardcore with burgundy, indigo, fuchsia, magenta, and _zesty_ orange. I laughed and squealed as I tried to dodge my approaching rainbowfied friend. My efforts were in vain and I gasped as the cold violet colored paint was smeared across my neck. In his haste to apply paint to my person, we both stumbled to the floor laughing.

My laughing was uncontrollable. I didn't even know why I was laughing so hard. Maybe it was because of the ridiculousness of this game we had started. However, as I calmed down, I realized the position I was in and noticed Inuyasha was aware of it too. He was lying on top of me propped up on his forearms breaths away from me. The tips of our noses were touching and I could feel his hot steadying breaths against my parted lips. His eyes were what were drawing me in though. His eyes had softened but the usual amber was now a shining gold; it was hypnotizing. His lips got closer and his eyes started to close snapping me out of my trance.

"I-It's late!" I sputtered gently pushing him off of me.

He looked extremely disappointed and a part of me wanted to kiss him so badly, but I wasn't about to go into a relationship driven by lust; I still hadn't known him long enough.

**. . . **

Not long after I had gotten to my dorm, Inuyasha was knocking on my door, still covered in paint, begging for me to let him stay for a few hours because he didn't want to hear Miroku and the girl he had brought home. I took pity on him and let him inside. It was a little awkward but only because I was making it that way. I just couldn't forget the heat and his eyes…

"I'm about to take a shower so make yourself comfortable. You can use the shower after me if you'd like."

When he nodded, I walked to my bathroom and let the water run until it heated it up. I jumped when Inuyasha strode in and was about to protest until he cut me off.

"Say cheese."

With that he whipped out his phone and took a picture of us covered in paint. He smiled triumphantly.

"Facebook."

That was all I had to hear for me to understand his intentions. I locked the door this time, stripped, and stepped into the shower sighing loudly as the warm water poured over my skin. Showers were the only time I had where I could let all my stress out. I scrubbed the paint of my skin and washed it out of my hair, which took a good three latherings before it all washed out. I then stepped out, dried myself off, and changed into pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. I was uncomfortable with the heat, but I wasn't about to prance around in shorts or an oversized t-shirt while Inuyasha was here.

I told him it was ok for him to go in the shower and watched as he disappeared into my room. I really need to stop making things awkward; he was probably hurt by my reaction. I sighed and pulled a sketchbook out of my bag deciding to doodle while I waited. Another knock on the door sounded through the apartment and now I was extremely confused; who else could it be at this time of the night? I got up nonetheless and went to open the door finding my lovely co-worker looming over me clad in blue jeans and a black leather jacket he often wore.

"Bankotsu?" I asked dumbly.

He smirked, "What's up Kitten?"

"What are you doing here?"

I let him in and waited for an answer as he admired my dorm.

"Nice place. Pretty good for a high school dorm," he praised.

I just stared at him waiting for him to state his business. He seemed to realize this and held out a bundle.

"You were in such a hurry to leave, you forgot some stuff."

The bundle turned out to be my sweater, my Calculus book, and my World History book. I blushed in embarrassment at my forgetfulness and muttered a 'thank you' taking the bundle. I invited him to sit on the couch having a few questions as to how he knew where I lived and such.

"So how exactly did you know where I live?"

"Shippo," he answered like it was the obvious answer.

"How'd you get in my employee locker?"

He snorted, "You left it wide open with your stuff hanging out."

I blushed again in embarrassment. I couldn't help that I was in a rush; I had needed to see Souta.

"How did you get here?"

"Why am I being interrogated for helping you out?"

"It's not an interrogation," I assured, "I just always see you bussing home and you always go the opposite way from here so I was just wondering."

"Well I went home to find that my bike was finally fixed after being crashed by a friend of mine a few months ago. I was just going to wait until the morning to stop by your school, but I wanted to take her for a ride."

I quirked an eyebrow at the personification of the vehicle but smiled anyway.

"Thanks a lot Bankotsu. I mean it. Do you want anything to drink? You've probably been clear across town," I offered.

"No problem Kitten. And that actually sounds perfect, thanks."

I went to the kitchen and immediately poured him a glass of Dr. Pepper. I returned and handed it to him receiving an 'arigato'. He stared at the glass then back at me.

"What? I thought you liked Dr. Pepper. You're always drinking it."

He smirked and took a sip, "Yeah it's my favorite. I'm surprised you knew."

I huffed, "Don't get the wrong idea. I just pay attention to details."

"More like you're a nosy kitten."

I glared at him and reached to put my sketchbook back in my bag. I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"You draw?"

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine. Well a little bit more than that."

"Mind if I see?"

"Sure."

I handed him the sketchbook and watched as he flipped through it stopping on one page looking at it with admiration.

"These are incredible. I like this one. Are these your parents?"

I peaked over and saw that it was a drawing of my mom and dad I had drawn a few days ago.

"Yeah."

"You look a lot like your mom."

I smiled and took the sketchbook back, "Yeah I get that a lot."

It grew silent and I felt the need to fill it as always.

"Do you draw?"

He snorted, "If stick figures count."

I laughed, "They do! You can do a lot with stick figures."

I open up my sketch book and decided to draw a corny little stick figure scene. I drew a stick figure running away and a stick figure behind it yelling 'It's got me!'. Then I erased the bottom half of it. He laughed and shook his head.

"That's really corny."

"Alright hotshot you try," I challenged.

I handed him the pencil and he stared at the paper for a while before reaching into his pocket and taking out a head phone. He set it on its side and drew little lines around the speaker indicating the sound was blaring. Then, he drew a little stick figure hanging on to the speaker to prevent from being blown away. I laughed at the doodle.

"That's pretty good."

"Of course. I'm good at everything."

I laughed again. Bankotsu was a pretty funny dude when he wasn't being an ass.

"Kagome, do you wanna watch a movie-."

I turned and spotted Inuyasha. He was dressed in jeans and a wife beater that was getting wet due to his still damp hair. Kami he wasn't going to go easy on me. I watched as his look of shock at Bankotsu turned to anger.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"None of your business."

"I'm her friend."

"And? I'm her friend too and I'm not asking why you're walking around here like you run shit."

Damn. Things were escalating really fast.

"Ok guys calm down," I said. "Inuyasha, Bankotsu was just returning some things I left at work. Bankotsu, Inuyasha doesn't want to spend the night hearing his friend going hard in the paint, so he's hanging out here. Ok? Do you both feel better?"

They just continued to glare at each other until Bankotsu grunted and stood up.

"I got to get going. I have people waiting on me."

He bid me farewell and, just before he shut the door behind him, he glanced at Inuyasha.

"Hey rich boy," Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the name, "when I said I agreed, I meant it."

**. . .**

"Alright so what is it you need to talk about Kags?" Sango asked.

It was Sunday, my day off, and I had asked Sango and Kiyomi for some much needed girl talk. So they had invited me over and we now all sat in Kiyomi's Obsidian room since Sango's Tourmaline room was occupied by a sleeping kitty. It'd been a while, about a month, since I'd been able to actually talk to them about anything, so I was glad I had this time with them.

I sighed, "A lot of things. Boy things."

"Ooh I like this topic," Kiyomi said grinning.

"Ok," I said, "So you know my co-worker Bankotsu…"

I told them everything that had happened the day prior and they listened intently until I finished. They looked at me until Kiyomi exploded.

"INUYASHA TRIED TO KISS YOU?"

I hushed her, "Yes. That's what I just said."

"Oh my," Sango muttered. "And you say he and Bankotsu had some silent agreement that made them hate each other and they refuse to tell you?"

"Yup."

"And you don't have the faintest idea of what that implies?" Kiyomi asked skeptically.

"No?" I answered slowly.

Sango looked at Kiyomi and they had a silent conversation with their eyes which ended with a shake of the head.

"Oh Kagome," Sango sighed.

Kiyomi finished, "You're just so oblivious to things like this."

**(A/N: Aayyee you like? I really hope so. Tourmaline is a pink gemstone by the way:). Please review!)**


	12. That Hot Guy Thing Hot Guys Do

**Heeyyy guysss! I'm back from Portland! My school won six out of ten trophies in the competition!:DDDDDDD I was super excited but I wasn't at the award ceremony because a ride at the amusement park made me sick:(. But I still had fun! On another note, I have no recollection of posting chapter 11 haha. I vaguely remember staying up til four writing but I don't remember**_**what**_**I wrote. So I read the chapter and I was like 'damn, that's pretty good for being half asleep'. I even checked it and everything GO HALF CONCSIOUS NATALIE:DDD. Anyway, enjoy my loves!**

**I do not own Inuyasha dude.**

**. . .**

_"Oh Kagome."_

_"You're just so oblivious to things like this."_

**. . .**

"Hi Mama, how are you?"

I sat beside the sleeping woman and brushed her growing hair from her face. Her short curly style had already grown to the point where it covered her eyes. She looked so young when she was sleeping and I wondered if everyone looked like that when they were asleep.

"My job is going better than I expected. I'm able to pay for Souta living with the Takahashi's. I'm a little behind on your hospital bills but I'm managing."

I told her about the mural I was making, I told her about my weird co-workers, my friends, everything that she'd been missing since the accident. Then I just sat there in silence holding her hand tightly for my own sake. I wasn't as independent as everyone thought; Mama was always there when I was stressed or in a bad situation. I was trying to cope with everything, I really was, but I was slipping. I always told myself that it could be worse. If the Takahashis weren't helping me I…I don't even want to think of what could've happened.

"Please wake up," I whispered hoarsely.

"Sis, are you ok?"

I turned to see Souta standing in the doorway in his pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

I forced a smile, "I'm fine Squirt. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

He looked at his feet and shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

"It seems he had a nightmare."

Sesshoumaru appeared behind him holding a sleeping Rin in one arm with a gray jacket folded over his other one. You know, it was amazing how you would know this guy just got out of bed and got ready, but he still looked good. His hair was neatly in place; his light blue dress shirt looked perfect as did the gray vest. However, he looked both tired and irritated revealing his lack of sleep. I decided to ask later and turned my attention back to Souta gesturing him over.

"About what bud?"

He shoved his hands in his sweater pocket and moved to the other side of Mama's bed.

"I lost everyone," he whispered.

My heart tugged and I couldn't stand seeing my brother going through so much.

"That won't happen," I assured.

He just nodded and I didn't think he really believed me. I stood and left him to be with Mama walking over to the tall man in the doorway.

"Thank you for bringing him so early Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It is nothing."

I could see that is was indeed something. The dude looked exhausted.

"Do you mind if I hold her?"

As I gathered the sleeping girl into my arms I saw relief wash over his face for just a moment. We both waited out in the hall in silence giving Souta his time. As I bounced the little girl lightly in my arms, I glanced at Sesshoumaru who was staring blankly at the wall in front of us.

"Something troubling you?" I asked.

He sighed and leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes.

"Females."

I couldn't help the shock expression that took over my visage; he had _girl problems_? I wasn't about to lie to myself; Sesshoumaru was fucking gorgeous. Don't even look at my words like that you and I both know that the Takahashi brothers are the most beautiful males to ever grace this Earth. How could this guy have problems with girls? Well…Sesshoumaru wasn't the most _compassionate_ guy save for when he was with Rin. Or the most sensitive. Or welcoming. Or nice. Ok so his personality needed a little work.

Ignoring my thoughts I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? May I ask for a deeper answer?"

"They are bothersome. They continue to call me every minute of the day. They insist their late night and early morning calls are 'cute' when they are actually rather frustrating. This Sesshoumaru enjoys his rest. They are unable to separate love from lust. They are all just incredibly vexing."

I frowned, "I understand chicks can be annoying, but not all of them are. I mean I'm not am I?"

He was silent and then answered, "This is debatable."

I made a face but ignored his comment, "Why are females such a big problem all of the sudden?"

He sighed once again, "My mother is tired of my 'bachelor life' and has been setting up omiais. I don't see the point of them. I am never going to accept any of them."

A question popped in my head and I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

"Well, do you like guys?"

I saw something flicker in his eyes and he just remained silent a small smile forming on his lips. One of reminiscence. My jaw kind of went slack at the look of compassion. Like what was even going on.

"This Sesshoumaru is not interested in just any male," he huffed.

I huffed taking offense to the way he said it; I really hoped he wasn't homophobic. Then again, every heterosexual male I've met so far has gotten offended at the very mention of liking another male.

"Well geez it was just a question. You don't really seem that into girls."

He huffed again sounding offended and fixed his shirt's collar even though it was perfectly fine.

"How would you know whether or not I'm interested in women?"

"Because you just said that they are annoying and you would never accept one at a marriage interview."

"Well I assure you I _am_ interested in women. My sex life is _very_ good."

I blushed at the emphasis he put on his sex life and shut my mouth for once. Then a voice spoke in my head. It wasn't even my voice. Well, it was but it was a low, sultry purr that was totally unfamiliar. I'd never used that tone in my life and I was completely shocked at what it said.

'_Let me find out.'_

**. . .**

Now I was just confused. I never really thought about if I liked anyone after my mom's accident and I didn't really think about it before, until now. I don't think I liked Sesshoumaru. I mean yeah he has his sweet points but those are extremely rare and only when Rin is present. Other than that he was just super bomb, which is not the right reason to like someone. The real problem seemed to be Inuyasha and Bankotsu, which was really weird because I hadn't know Bankotsu as long as I'd known Inuyasha. However, it seemed that I was looking forward to work more and more with each passing day. I wasn't as mad anymore when he called me Kitten. Inuyasha…I don't know about Inuyasha. I don't know what he's feeling at all. He tells me I'm beautiful and then acts like he never said it, and then, when I thought we were just friends, this guy tries to kiss me. I swear you think you have guys all figured out until high school.

I sighed and slammed my locker closed heading to my dorm to get ready for work. When did my dorm move another mile away from the main building? I was so exhausted and I wasn't feeling my best. Actually, I felt horrible and really sluggish; it was hard to put one foot in front of the other. My vision was also getting a bit blurry. Then everything went black.

**. . .**

I woke up, surprisingly, in my bedroom. There was a damp cloth on my forehead and I heard rustling beside me. I tried to turn my head, which was a horrible idea considering the nasty headache I had, and saw a glimpse of silver.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm right here Kagome," he responded putting his hand on mine.

"What…?"

"You passed out. From exhaustion I'm pretty sure. You've been working too hard."

I didn't argue with him; why else would I have passed out? There was no point in arguing.

"What about work?"

"I called your boss and told him what happened. He said just rest until you're ready to come back."

I sighed. This was just great; there went a day of pay. I'd work an extra day to make up for my missed day.

I forced myself to stop thinking about money for once and actually relaxed my head against the pillow. I guess I did need a day off. I looked into Inuyasha's worried eyes and smiled.

"Bro, I'm ok."

"I'm tired of you saying that when it's obviously not true," he muttered.

I sighed, "Then let me believe it is."

He seemed to submit to that and just squeezed my hand. We sat there in silence, a comfortable one. I didn't care about the incident that happened before. So what if he tried to kiss me? It wasn't like I wasn't thinking the same thing; I just decided to stop it for a reason unknown. The comfort stopped as a knock sounded from the front door.

"It's probably Kiyomi and Sango," he said getting up to go answer it.

That's when I heard a lot of yelling. It was a lot of "Why the fuck are you here?" and "Get the hell out of my way!" and a bunch of vulgar stuff. Then, none other than Bankotsu stormed into my room looking heated with Inuyasha hot on his trail. They were about to start screaming at each other again, but I wasn't having any of that.

"If you two start screaming when I have this massive headache, I will not hesitate to castrate the both of you," I hissed.

Bankotsu seemed to realize my presence and stared at me dumbfounded.

"Headache? Just a headace? Shippo told me you got mugged and were just released!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Mugged? No I just passed out. Inuyasha what did you tell Shippo?"

"That you passed out."

"That bastard," Bankotsu growled running a hand through his hair.

That's when I turned my attention to the ruffled bouquet of roses in his other hand.

"Are those for me?"

He looked down at the bouquet bewildered as if he forgot its purpose.

"Oh yeah, thought you might like 'em."

He handed then to me and I took them gratefully; I did like roses. I smelled them and sighed in content. They were really beautiful.

"Thanks Bankotsu."

He grinned and knelt by me.

"No prob _Kitten_."

I didn't understand the emphasis on the nickname but I did the notice the holes Inuyasha was burning into the back of his head. There was another knock on the front door and he turned to go answer it cursing. I fiddled with the rose petals as I sat in silence with Bankotsu.

"So you were worried?" I questioned suddenly very interested in the roses.

He smiled and teased, "Of course, I had no one to mess with."

"You have Kagura."

"Does it look like I want to die before I'm eighteen?"

We both laughed stopping when we noticed Sango, Kiyomi, and the others had walked in. Kiyomi and Sango smiled at each other and then back at us, while Hitoshi and Miroku stood by Inuyasha waiting for him to spring so they could hold him back.

"Well now, hope we didn't interrupt anything," Sango said smiling.

"Damn," Kiyomi said, "chef boy looks way better outside of the kitchen."

I buried my face in my hand blushing from embarrassment. This is what friends were for so I should've expected it, but still. Bankotsu just chuckled and stood up giving them a charming smile. Uh oh, he was doing that hot guy thing that hot guys do. There was no turning back now, they were trapped. My poor friends, they had no idea. He started to close in on them.

"Why thank you. I'm so glad I finally have a chance to talk to you two. You're probably our favorite regulars at the café. Who would've thought you'd notice me?"

He took each of their hands and kissed them before introducing himself.

"I'm Bankotsu Shichinintai, nice to meet you."

Yup, they were caught. You could see them melt.

"Oh trust me the pleasure is all ours," Sango assured blushing.

"Most definitely," Kiyomi added airily.

Oh he was good. I watched as Hitoshi and Miroku both narrowed their eyes at the male. Oh yes they were jelllyyyyy. I thought it was hilarious. Maybe this would give them a little push towards admitting that they totally like Kiyomi and Sango.

"We were going to hang out with Kagome and maybe watch a movie here in her room. Would you like to join?" Sango asked a bit too enthusiastically.

He smirked, "Sorry I would, but I have to get back to work."

You could see Sango and Kiyomi's mood drop and I almost laughed.

"But, I'll definitely visit again."

They perked right back up. Damn, I had no idea Bankotsu could be _charming_. What was this?

**. . .**

Inuyasha was insane. This guy kept me from going to school for _two_days. I was finally able to sneak out to go to work before school ended. Isn't that sad? I have to sneak out to go to work. I walked into the shop relieved that I made it without getting caught. However, I got a lecture from Bankotsu. And Shippo. And Kagura. Geez, people worry too much. Eventually, I was allowed to go about my business as usual. They were extending my break though which I didn't appreciate.

Then everything had to get all chaotic again. I was just minding my own business cleaning my last table before break time and I vaguely heard the bell ring indicating there was another customer. That's when soft thunder boomed in my ear.

"Kagome?"

I went stiff and stopped cleaning the table. Hiten was behind me.

"I finally found you. You aren't at home as much anymore."

My body was screaming for me to run, but I couldn't move my legs. I turned my head to see him standing there with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

"What are you doing here," I asked slowly.

"We didn't get to finish talking last time."

"Well I'm busy right now-."

"Kagome, Bankotsu, break time! Off you go!" Shippo shouted coming out of his office tying an apron around his waist.

Perfect.

"Still busy?" he asked.

I sighed, "Meet me in the back."

**(A/N: Whoa is that a cliffhanger? Gosh I'm so mean. Sorry I can't give you the super long chapters I just can't right now. I love you guys though! Please review!)**


	13. What Kind Of Answer Is That

**Alllriight. I'm going to be back on schedule guise. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha bruh.**

**. . .**

_"Meet me in the back."_

**. . . **

"Is that him?"

I gripped my employee locker door with a trembling hand. I was having a hard time concentrating on what Bankotsu was saying. All I could think about was Hiten. I looked at Bankotsu who was staring at me worried. I tore my gaze from him and took my sweater out of my locker.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Is that him? The one you mistook me for when we first met," he asked again.

I just nodded and pulled my sweater trying to move past him. He blocked me with an arm and stared at me hard.

"He isn't safe is he? Who is he?"

I sighed in frustration, "He's my ex Bankotsu. I'm just going to talk to him. I'll be fine."

"Then why are you shaking?" he countered raising his voice a bit.

I looked down at my hands and realized I was trembling pretty badly. I let out a quivering breath and ran hand through my hair.

"Look, just please stay here. It won't be long. After ten minutes you can come out. I promise."

He stared at me with one of his piercing gazes again before letting his arm drop. I hurried past him and out the back door.

**. . . **

"First I want to say I'm sorry about your mom-."

"How'd you know where I worked?" I asked brusquely.

Hiten sighed, "Souta."

"How do you know where Souta lives?"

"I don't I saw him downtown with his friends."

I was about to call him a liar saying Souta didn't have any friends since he just got here, but it'd been a little more than a month and he _was_ Souta. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall. Hiten stood a good distance away from me clad in jeans and an orange Kyoto Cougar hoodie (if you haven't noticed the come in all colors). I wish he wasn't here at all though.

"Hurry up; I'm not trying to waste my break."

"I didn't come here to fight."

"Wow, that's a new one."

He sighed again, "Kagome I know I hurt you. I know I hurt you more than I'll ever understand, but I realized what I did to you was horrible. I know I realized too late, but I went to get help and I'm better now. I'm not angry anymore and I've come to peace with my mom. Now I want to come to peace with you."

Damn it; everything he said was perfect. I wanted two things. I wanted to scream at him and tell him how angry I was, but I also wanted to run into his arms and cry saying how much I missed him. And I did miss him. There was a point when me and Hiten were an amazing couple. It was a cute little story we had; we were friends for the longest and then he asked me out at the summer festival the summer of our seventh grade year. Then the story got ugly when he started to abuse me in the middle of our freshman year. We were together until the end of that school year. There was a point where I thought I loved him. Before his parents divorced. Before his mom chose his brother over him and left him. Before he started taking everything out on me. I missed everything before that. But I wasn't about to cave in.

"You're right Hiten, you did hurt me more than you'll _ever_ understand and you _are _too late. So knowing that you should know this: it's going to take me way longer than, how long has it been, a year to get over those months of torture! You _beat _me Hiten! Do you know what it's like to be hurt by someone you trusted? By someone you thought would be the last to hurt you? You may be coming to peace with everything but it's going to take a bit longer for me!"

I only noticed I was crying when I was done screaming. My throat hurt, my chest was heaving, but I still glared at him with blurred vision from my tears. He just stared at me with sad, helpless eyes. He had no right to feel either of those emotions.

"Kagome, just tell me how I can fix this," he pleaded desperately.

"Just leave," I coughed out.

"Kagome-."

"You heard her," Bankotsu intoned stepping out of the locker room, "you're ten minutes is up; move along."

Hiten gave me one last pleading look before shooting Bankotsu the coldest glare I've ever seen and turning to leave. Bankotsu didn't back down and came over to me pulling me into a hug. And like a final blow, Hiten just had to say it.

"Kagome, I'm still in love with you."

**. . . **

"Kagome, are you ok?"

I looked up from my World History book, that I hadn't actually been reading, and over at Sango who looked at me with worried eyes. She, along with Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Miroku, and Inuyasha, were all at her and Kiyomi's dorm, in the living room similar to mine, studying whatever they needed to study for. It was mostly talking.

"Yeah, you've been out of it since you got off work."

I shook my head and smiled, "It's just been a long day."

"Do you need to rest some more?" Inuyasha asked.

I sighed and closed my book, "You guys worry too much."

"You don't worry enough," Miroku countered.

I put my book in my bag and shrugged, "You're probably right. I'm going to call it a night; see you tomorrow."

I rushed to my dorm and threw my backpack on the couch making my way to my room. I changed into my pajama bottoms and tank before falling onto my bed groaning at how comfortable it was. Then there was a knock on my door and I felt like crying. I trudged my way to the front door and flung it open. There stood none other than Inuyasha.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to ask something."

I let him in and leaned against my couch waiting for him to ask his question.

"Well?" I pressed.

He rubbed his neck and made his way closer to me. Not that I cared, I just wanted to sleep.

"I just wanted to know if you've been out of it lately because of…you know."

I blinked honestly confused, "I don't know. What are you talking about?"

He got closer standing so close that I had to tilt my head back to see him.

"You know," he muttered, "that night with the paint fight and we fell…"

My eyes flew open; I was wide awake now.

"Oh that? No, no it isn't that. I've just been stressed lately and I haven't gotten that much sleep and I got all these tests…no that thing has nothing to do with it. I forgot about that. I mean it wasn't a big deal. That happens when people get all that adrenaline pumping and then get too close. You know I-."

"Kagome," he chuckled, "you're rambling."

I slapped a hand over my mouth my face burning. I let out a muffled 'sorry'.

He laughed, "You ramble when you get flustered don't you?"

I nodded and he laughed again hugging me and letting us fall onto the couch. He propped himself on his forearms and looked down at me smiling softly.

"You're really cute."

I blushed, "Thanks?"

He chuckled and turned on his side smiling at me.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" I grumbled.

"Because you're funny."

"How?"

"'Cause."

I sighed and shook my head. What kind of answer is that?

**(A/N: Woooooooo another chapter! Review please!)**


	14. Old Spice

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

_I sighed and shook my head. What kind of answer is that?_

**. . . **

I parked in my usual parking place in front of the dorm house and sighed leaning my forehead against the steering wheel. It'd been a long day at work with Bankotsu interrogating me and then giving me the silent treatment for saying it wasn't that big of a deal. Hiten showing up. It'd just been a long day in general. Thank Kami tomorrow was Friday. I was supposed to go to the mural to meet Inuyasha right about now, but I was really tired and didn't want to go all the way up to my room and change, but I did anyway.

I dragged myself over to our work station after I pulled on some short overalls with a white t-shirt under. I opened the wooden entrance to the giant box and spotted Inuyasha waiting patiently. Lol jk, he was actually pacing back and forth until he spotted me and brightened up.

"You're finally here! Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the wall.

"We start painting today," he informed trying to explain his excitement.

He handed me a paint brush and looked at me expectantly.

"I want you to have the first stroke," he smiled. "Where do you want to start?"

I looked at the humongous drawing we had managed to fit on the wall. We decided to combine our drawings so the thing looked like this: The jewel took up pretty much the entire thing, and would be shining brightly once it was painted, and the battle between Midoriko and the demon played out inside of it. Then the group who had searched for the shards in the legend each occupied a corner drawn just so you could see their torso and up. The monk with the cursed hand was on the bottom left corner holding his said cursed hand with closed eyes and a pained expression facing left, the slayer was in the top right corner and looked to be distressed and running to the right after something, the hanyou occupied the top left corner looking to the left with a grave expression, and the miko reincarnation was in the bottom right corner with her eyes closed, her expression neutral, and her head tilted down slightly facing the right.

I decided to start with the hanyou and dipped the brush into red paint deciding to paint in his haori. I gently, as if I was going to break the wall, dragged the brush up and down. It was a good feeling, to finally start painting. Inuyasha chose to do the monk above me looking like a kid in a candy store. I was starting to think he loved art more than me…eh, maybe it was just painting. I finished the hanyou and took a step back to look at my work. It looked wonderful, but we were supposed to make the characters with a fading effect but I didn't really know how to approach it.

Inuyasha hopped down and looked at my work with approval.

"Looks great. Are you going to make the fading effect?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek, "Yeah, but I don't really know how to."

I jumped as he came behind me and took my brush occupied hand in his.

"Here, I'll show you," he offered.

I let his hand guide mine along the edges of the hanyou and tried to focus more on what he was saying and less on his hard muscled torso against my back.

"You just make the edges lighter see? Then, when we paint in the background, it will mix together and look blended."

He leaned down and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Lightly," he breathed into my ear. "Gently."

My breath hitched and I suppressed the shiver that threatened to run up my spine. He's just too much. Do you know how hard it is to keep yourself under control around this guy? _Extremely _hard. I felt like pouncing on him and just kissing him until we both couldn't breathe.

"Got it?" he whispered.

I nodded my head because my brain wasn't in the position to form words. He climbed back up the latter and got back to work like he didn't just get me all hot and bothered.

**. . . **

I stepped out of the girl's locker room and headed to my locker to put my bags away. I was so glad it was Friday. Friday meant it was Saturday tomorrow and Saturday meant I could sleep in until it was time to get ready for work.

"Kagome!"

I turned to see Inuyasha jogging towards me and stopped so he could catch up.

"Yes?" I said as he came to a stop in front of me.

"You should definitely let me take you to work."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well one, because I want to. Two, because I'm hungry. Three, because I have to go that way anyway. And four, because I'm hungry."

I laughed and shook my head, "I swear all you do is think about food."

"Pretty much."

"Alright I don't see a problem with it. You have to wait for me to get ready though."

"Duh."

**. . . **

"I am never getting into a car with you again!" I shouted walking into the café.

I stalked into the locker room putting my stuff away and stormed back out to Inuyasha who was grinning like an idiot.

"Come on it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? You broke at least five traffic laws!"

He laughed, "Good thing you wore your seatbelt huh?

I huffed and got right to work not taking his order for twenty minutes just to piss him off. I walked over to his table and with my nose in the air asked,

"May I take your order?"

"You're so mean," he pouted.

"That's not on the menu."

He sighed, "What I usually get."

I scribbled it down and turned to leave. I tried to hide my smile when he shouted,

"Tell chef boy to hold the spit!"

I took the order to Bankotsu and watched at he frowned at the name at the top of the slip.

"Don't spit in it."

I waited wondering if he was still upset with me. The corner of his lip lifted a bit.

"You got me all figured out huh?"

**. . . **

"Bankotsu, why do you dislike Inuyasha so much?"

We sat against the wall at our usual spot behind the café. I hugged my sweatshirt tighter to myself feeling another cold gust of wind. Bankotsu took a drag of his electronic cigarette and shrugged.

"Is there really anything to _like _about him?"

I giggled, "I'm serious!"

He sighed, "Because it gives me sexual satisfaction to dislike him."

"Omg. Come on."

He tilted his head taking another drag seeming to honestly think about my question.

"He's an irritating prick who thinks he's the shit when he's not and," he glanced at me, "he plays too much; he doesn't know what to do with a good thing that's right in front of him."

I didn't really get the second part or why he was staring at me like that.

"Oh, you mean the way he was driving his Ferrari? I know! It's an expensive as hell car and he drives it like he has no sense."

Bankotsu slapped a hand over his face and dragged it down shaking his head.

He laughed a bit, "You really are something else Kagome."

"What'd I say?"

"Nevermind," he sighed.

We sat there in silence for a while. I closed my eyes and relaxed leaning my head against the wall. I focused on the noises I could hear around me: the wind shaking the last leaves on the trees, Bankotsu exhaling the water vapor, the nearby traffic. It was strangely soothing.

"Kagome," Bankotsu said.

"Hmm?" I asked still in my zone.

"You never explained to me what happened with that guy."

I tensed a bit and opened my eyes glancing at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why were you so scared?"

I took a minute to collect my thoughts. How could I put this?

"It was just an unhealthy relationship."

"That doesn't explain why you were shaking."

I just stayed quiet.

"He hit you didn't he?" he asked softly.

I didn't do anything. I didn't move, I didn't gasp. Nothing. But my head was spinning. The second person to find out. This was too much for me. How long until everyone else found out?

**. . . **

Work was finally over and I would've flown out the door if I wasn't so exhausted. After I pretty much confirmed Bankotsu's theory with my silence, he decided to drop it, which I was thankful for. I couldn't wait to go home! Then I realized that I hadn't driven to work today.

'_I'll just call Inuyasha'_

Lol guess who just realized she never exchanged numbers with Inuyasha. Or anyone for that matter. I groaned and leaned against the wall waiting; he knew when I got off work, so he should be here any minute. I saw Bankotsu come out of the shop clad in his leather jacket with his helmet in hand and gloves slipped on. He noticed me still here and raised an eyebrow.

"Rich boy not here yet?" he asked.

I shook my head in response.

He laughed, "Useless. How about I give you a ride?"

I was about to say yes and then glanced at his vehicle. Oh no, I don't do motorcycles; it looks like so much can go wrong.

"Um, he should be here any minute. Thanks though."

He smirked and stepped closer.

"You scared of my baby?" he taunted.

I frowned and backed closer into the wall, "No!"

"Liar."

"Not even!"

"You're hella scared."

I opened my mouth to protest once more but all that came out was a scream as Bankotsu hoisted me over his shoulder. I don't know how the girls in the movies are able to scream when this happens to them because all my air is gone. That's what happens when shoulder connects with gut. By the time I regained my ability to speak I was on his bike and he climbed on behind me putting something in my ears. He put on his helmet and took my hands in his putting them on the bars.

"Hold on tight Kitten."

"Wait, Bankotsu-!"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence as he sped off. I screamed and gripped whatever the handle bars were called. I heard a faint laughing which must have been Bankotsu. It honestly wasn't all that bad. It was really exciting actually and I felt myself loosen my grip on the bars. We stopped at a red light and he laughed again putting his feet on the ground to balance the vehicle.

"Was it that bad Kitten? Did I ruffle your fur?"

I elbowed him in the rib cage and smirked, "I guess it isn't that bad. But I wasn't scared in the first place."

"Please! If I didn't have on my ear plugs I'd be deaf from your screaming."

I brought a hand up to my ear and felt the plugs; he was sneaky.

"Whatever!" I huffed.

I looked around and spotted a red Ferrari on the other side of the light going the opposite direction; Inuyasha. He seemed to have noticed me to and rolled down his window.

"Kagome?" he shouted over the traffic.

I waved and heard a snort behind me. I turned and saw Bankotsu lift up his visor on his helmet to get a good look at him. Then, I saw his mouth stretch into a devious smile as the light turned yellow. He pulled backed down his visor and all you heard was '_vroom vroom_'. He took off once the light turned green and, right before we passed Inuyasha, this guy did a poppa wheelie and flipped him off! I yelped at the stunt and clutched his arm as the front wheel hit the ground again.

Oh I was going to _get it_ once he got back.

**. . . **

I had thanked Bankotsu for the 'safe' ride home and now stood in the wooden box where the mural waited for me. There was a light rain outside and the inside of the box wasn't exactly heated so I hugged my sweater tighter to me. I sat on one of the foldable chairs and waited for Inuyasha, who I was sure wouldn't be happy.

I took the time to look over the mural. It was even better than I imagined! We were almost half done. All that was left was the slayer, the miko, the jewel, and the background. I studied the miko, she really did look a lot like me. I think the only difference in the book I read was that she had brown eyes in the picture.

I heard the door slam and turned around to see Inuyasha already in front of me. I gulped and looked up at his angry visage.

"Hi," I squeaked.

"Explain," he growled.

That growl was pretty sexy. Don't judge me. You know you were thinking it too.

"Ok, so I _was_ waiting for you, swear I was, but Bankotsu kidnapped me and put me on his bike. Why did he flip off at the light? I don't know. But I'm really sorry, I was going to wait for you."

"Give me your phone," he demanded.

"Huh?"

"Phone."

I gave him my phone and watched as he entered his number in and then slipped it back in my pocket. He seemed to calm down a bit and I jumped as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like him," he whined like a six year old.

I giggled, "Why?"

"He's tryna take you away from me," he muttered.

I laughed, "What are you talking about?"

I felt his head shift and stilled as his lips brushed across my neck. Not that spot. _Anywhere_ but that spot. I suppressed a shiver and put my hands on his shoulders intending to push him away, but I forgot that intention once his golden orbs caught my blue ones.

"I saw you first," his lips were breaths away from mine, "and I'm not good at sharing."

I couldn't even begin to process what he meant; I was to dizzy from the closeness and the Old Spice invading my senses. Then his lips pressed softly against mine. I was shocked at first but I let my eyes slide close getting lost in the long forgotten sensation. I'd forgotten how a kiss felt, a gentle one especially. I'd forgotten how much I loved the feeling. He pulled away seeing if I was alright with him continuing and, as if to confirm it, I slid my arms around his neck. In return, he wrapped his arms around my waist pressing me tightly against him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and picked me up wrapping my legs around him.

The feeling of it all was too much for me; just the thrill of it. I've never been kissed like this before. And it felt so good, to be in his arms. I felt safe like nothing could touch me.


	15. So Damn Tired

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

_I've never been kissed like this before. And it felt so good, to be in his arms. I felt safe like nothing could touch me._

**. . .**

It had been weeks after that kiss and there had been many more. When he came over for his tutoring, when we were painting the mural (not a lot of progress gets done), and sometimes he'd sneak one during school. Not that I ever complained. And even after all those moments we still weren't together and I honestly didn't mind; it was less stressful that way. Things have gotten better with my mom too. They say she's showing signs of waking up. Souta has adapted to his new school and even has a girlfriend, Kana obviously, and there were no signs of Hiten. Things had really been looking up lately. But there's always a time where things have to fall apart.

It happened at lunch, me and Kiyomi were being stupid jumping in the leaf piles the janitors had racked up, got to love November, and everyone was laughing and having a good time, until a white limousine pulled up in the main parking lot. Out stepped a tall woman whose face I couldn't make out. I heard whispers around us and everyone was looking in our direction. I was confused and looked at the others for an explanation but they all look_ pissed_, even Miroku, except for Inuyasha. He just looked extremely sad. At the moment he was an open book and I saw everything. A lot of hurt, longing and regret. This couldn't be good.

As the woman got closer, Kiyomi stood up and brushed the leaves off of her looking _livid_.

"Kiyomi-," Inuyasha spoke warily.

"Inuyasha, don't even fucking try," she snapped.

He was silent and I was shocked at how angry she was. I stood up and brushed myself off too moving closer to Sango to try and get filled in, but she was steaming so I wasn't about to say anything. The woman was closing in and I realized who she was, Kikyo Houshi. She was one of the most popular young models in Japan and had left to Europe to expand her career. I couldn't even imagine the reason why she was here. She was really gorgeous; fair skin, slender body, long legs, dark, long hair, and these blank but intriguing brown eyes.

"May I help you?" Kiyomi asked blocking her from whoever she was trying to get to.

She and Kiyomi were the same height, a nice 5'11, so when Kiyomi was staring her dead in the eye with that fierce glare I knew she had to be scared even under that poker face.

"Kiyomi, it's been so long dear, how's my favorite competition?" she asked dryly.

"Just fine. How does it feel to still be number two when I'm number one and haven't modeled all year?" Kiyomi shot back.

Ouch. Kikyo looked angry but quickly regained her calm expression.

"I'd love to catch up but I'm here to see Inuyasha."

"Not happening. You made your choice."

"It isn't up to you."

"You have no right you gold digger! You're only here because he's been considering modeling!"

"That's not true."

"Then why has it taken you this long to come back? You've had plenty of chances but you were busy spreading your legs!"

"Kiyomi," Inuyasha said suddenly, "let her talk."

"But Inu she-."

"I need this."

She shut her mouth and gave Kikyo one last glare before backing off. Inuyasha approached Kikyo slowly and looked down at her his expression hard.

"Come after school."

**. . . **

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! THAT WHORE HAS SOME FUCKING NERVE WALTZING BACK OVER HERE LIKE IT'S HER DAMN BUSINESS," Kiyomi screamed pacing across her living room.

Me and Sango watched her trying in vain to get her to calm down. She'd been going off for about an hour now. Well, it'd been an hour since I got off work; Kami knows how long she's been at it. I hadn't even gotten a chance to change before they dragged me into their dorm.

"Kiyomi sit down. Inuyasha can handle it."

She stopped and sighed plopping on a couch.

"I don't like her," she pouted in a very Takahashi way.

"No one does," Sango pointed out.

So what I had learned so far is that Kikyo was the girl Inuyasha was talking about that cheated on him with Mr. Onigumo and now she was back supposedly because Inuyasha had been thinking about helping his mom out by modeling and I guess that would bring Kikyo to the top of the modeling game because he's the son of one of The Miwaku-Tekina Sisters and he'd most likely be the top male model in Japan.

I excused myself deciding to go back to my dorm. I didn't really know how to feel about this whole thing. I mean, me and Inuyasha weren't dating but, I don't know, I wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole Kikyo thing. I sighed and trudged into my bedroom going over to open the window since it was super hot. Well for most people it was cold but I'm weird so this kind of thing had to be done even in November.

As I opened the window I looked around taking in the moon and the cool breeze on my hot skin. I then looked down seeing guys sneaking into the dorms below me and shook my head smiling. Then I spotted a couple below kissing. I blushed feeling like a peeping tom as the guy held the girl close to him and was about to turn away, until I saw the glimpse of silver.

It was Inuyasha and Kikyo.

I just stood there shocked. I didn't know how to feel I just couldn't look away still watching when he pulled away still holding her. They hugged and after a while I guess he felt someone staring and looked up catching me. I slammed the window shut and closed the curtains. I grabbed my jacket and car keys and rushed out into the hall. I ran out of the lobby into my car vaguely hearing my name. I didn't know where I was going but I was in a hurry to get there.

You know the tingly burning feeling you get in your chest and your stomach and your ribcage when you get angry? I had that. I was so tired, so fucking tired of trying to make things work with a guy and being hurt in the end. So tired.

Before I knew it, I was parked in the Kitsune Café parking lot. I just gripped the wheel and leaned my head against it trying to calm down but I just couldn't. Frustrated tears welled in my eyes and I tried so hard to blink them away but it wasn't working. I jumped when I heard a knock on my window and looked up to see Bankotsu. I wondered in the back of my head why he was still here and then assumed he had been closing that night. He saw my tears and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Open the door," he ordered.

I obeyed and he opened the door and knelt down gently prying my hands, which were white from how hard my grip was, from the wheel. He lifted me up and brought my head into his shoulder stroking my hair. I clutched his shirt and start bawling.

"It's not fair!" I shouted into his shoulder.

I don't know what I was referring to. The fact that I had to grow up too fast to help my mom out after my dad died, getting abused by Hiten, my mom getting in her accident, Inuyasha changing his mind. Maybe it was all of it.

"I know," he whispered rubbing my back.

I don't know how long we stood there but I guess it was a long time because my legs started to hurt. My crying turned into hiccups and gasps and Bankotsu picked me up carrying me to the other side of the car and gently sat me down reclining my seat. I watched him jog back into the café, jog back out bringing his bike to the back, and then came back to the car climbing in. He said nothing and drove me home and I couldn't help but fall asleep.

**. . . **

I woke up and knew right away my eyes were swollen. My nose was clogged up too and I just felt horrible. I looked at the clock which read twelve a.m. and I didn't even bother trying to get ready; I think I was going to call in sick. Thank Kami it was Saturday. I remembered why I had been crying but I decided not to think about it and got up to repair the swollen eye damage. I did the steps: washcloth, cucumbers, water, and tea bags.

Only after I was done with the tea bags did I notice Bankotsu on my couch. It was the weirdest thing ever. He slept with a leg propped up and the other hanging off the edge and an arm behind his head and the other across his torso, but that wasn't the weirdest part. He was sleeping with sunglasses on. Yeah sunglasses. I know, wtf. Then, I noticed he was shirtless and his hair was out of its usual braid and I didn't care anymore. I couldn't help but indulge myself in his lovely physique and it was extremely hard not to touch his hair. I went to go get a blanket and laid it across his six foot kami knows how many inches self and sat in a chair.

I preoccupied myself by looking out the window and trying to think about any and everything but Inuyasha. There was a point where I literally started trying to figure out stuff like dark matter and the Big Bang Theory. After a while of thinking about random stuff, I noticed Bankotsu stirring. He opened his eyes and groaned stretching. He looked at me and squinted trying to focus.

"Morning," I greeted softly.

He smiled, "Morning Kitten."

He sat up and cracked his neck and back leaning back with his arms stretched across the back of the couch.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah."

It was silent.

"Any reason you sleep with sunglasses on?" I asked lightly.

He shrugged, "Don't hate."

I giggled, "Whatever, you can take a shower if you want."

"Nah, I don't need to take one. But can I use it anyway?"

I nodded and lead him to the Ruby Room's bathroom. I decided to make myself some cereal while I waited for him to finish. I curled up on the couch with my bowl of Frosted Mini Wheats and heard him in the other room on the phone with Shippo.

"Yeah I'm calling in sick…I don't know…she's probably calling in sick too…I know I'm the best cook…just call Suikotsu or Guikotsu not like they have lives anyway…yeah…sorry…I'll make it up to you…bye."

I tuned out and focused on my cereal and as I looked around I spotted a box for contact lenses. I opened them and noticed they were brown contacts and became extremely confused. Why would a person who had brown eyes need brown contacts? I walked into the ruby room and saw Bankotsu pulling his shirt back on.

"Bankotsu are these yours?"

He glanced at me and I caught only a glimpse of them before he quickly turned away. He had eyes like my own. Blue ones.

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah those are mine."

He didn't move to get them he just stood with his back to me. I walked towards him slowly and put myself in front of him. He had his eyes shut tight and his fists were clenched at his side. My body acted on its own and I brought a hand to his face.

"Can I see?" I asked softly.

He hesitantly opened his eyes half way and stared into mine. They were beautiful, like a crystal blue.

"They're very pretty."

He shook his head, "I hate them."

"Why?"

He was silent.

I chewed on my bottom lip, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

He opened his eyes completely then, "Ok."

**. . . **

We sat on opposite sides of the couch in silence. It had been like half an hour now and I knew I had to be the first one. So I told him everything. About my dad, about Hiten, about my mom and the reason I work so much, about why I was crying last night; just everything I could think of.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you've been through so much."

I shrugged, "It's fine. I'm alive aren't I?"

I waited for him to speak. It took him a while but I was happy that he even decided to tell me.

He took a deep breath, "My father was an alcoholic and when I was younger he used to beat me and my mom. Then my mom ran away with some guy and she…she left me behind and that just made him angrier so he'd beat me harder and more often. He was arrested after my neighbors caught on and has been locked up ever since. I hate him for hitting me and my mom but I can't forgive my mom for leaving me either. I…I got this eye color from my father so when I look in the mirror every morning, I see him. I've seen the statistics of abused children; I can't help but think I'll end up like him so I wear the contacts to lose the similarity."

He didn't look me in the eye. I thought he just didn't like the color, I never would've imagined it was because of that. I scooted closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't a statistic," I assured softly, "and your eyes are beautiful, don't hide them."

He just stared at me honestly looking confused like he had never considered his eyes anything but ugly and himself anything but his father. All he did was nod and I smiled causing him to smile back. Then, there was a string of hard knocks on the front door and I groaned. This really wasn't the time. I opened the door to find Inuyasha staring at me with apologetic eyes.

"Kagome we need to talk-."

I slammed the door in his face. And it felt damn good.

**(A/N: Alllll done whew. Review!)**


	16. Relationship Awkwardnesseseses

**Heyyy guys! Your reviews got me pumped so I started writing like right after I update lol got me super hyped! Hope you like it. Also I changed my username if you didn't already notice:3. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

_I slammed the door in his face. And it felt damn good._

**. . .**

It had been days after that incident and it basically just repeated every day. He'd come to my dorm and bang on it wanting to talk and I'd ignore him; I'd gotten used to the routine of putting in my headphones to tune him out. I didn't paint the mural with him anymore. I either went earlier or later to do my part and we were almost done; the jewel was done and the background was halfway done. One thing less to worry about. I wasn't able to dodge him that much at school seeing as we had most of our classes together. I'm telling you headphones work.

Oh I saw him more than just at school though; he was in magazines as well. Not the huge ads but he was there and he was getting more and more popular every day. Yeah, he'd taken on modeling, along with Hitoshi, and, no, it wasn't with Kikyo. Did that make me feel any better? No. It wasn't that bad seeing him in magazines though; the guy was good at it. Like _really_ good at it. Like _amazing_. But I don't care. Nope. So what if he's sexy; he's still an ass.

"Kagome, how the hell do you work this damn microwave?"

I laughed and looked over at my frustrated co-worker.

"You can rebuild a motorcycle engine but you can't work a microwave?"

"Whatever, this has too many buttons," he grumbled.

I walked over and worked the complicated machine for him with a few easy presses and looked at him skeptically. We had a dirty look contest until the microwave dinged and he gave up.

"Whatever got my food anyway!" he huffed.

I laughed. Bankotsu had been over a lot lately. He says it's to make sure I'm ok; I honestly don't care what the reason is I'm just glad he's here. It's weird not having Inuyasha around anymore; I feel just kind of floaty and empty without him around. But Bankotsu makes me forget all about that. He's a really good guy, and, after he told me all that stuff about his parents, I could understand why he'd been so rough when he met me. And he's just, just…a goofball! He makes no sense some times; it's kind of refreshing.

"Why do you have so much Ramen anyway?" he asked slurping up a mouthful.

"Because it gives me sexual pleasure," I responded huskily.

He shook his head, "You're weird."

"I am."

There was a knock on the door and I looked at Bankotsu who just looked at me with mischievous eyes. He stood up and started unbuckling his belt.

"Oh god, what are you doing?"

He took out his braid and shook his hair glancing at me.

"I want to give him a good show this time."

I laughed as he took off his shirt, something I had gotten used to, and walked to the door. I followed him and picked a spot by the door where I could watch but couldn't be seen. Bankotsu opened the door leaning lazily against the frame and there stood Inuyasha with his hands in his pockets. He took in Bankotsu's half naked form and took a deep breath.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded.

"Asleep in bed," he answered running a hand through his hair.

"Stop lying."

"Ok, waiting for me to come back while laying in bed."

Omg, he's gross. Inuyasha took deep breath.

"I'm getting tired of seeing you around."

"At least I'm invited."

Damn, Bankotsu was really good at this. I knew letting him do this was kind of mean…ok it was really mean, but I didn't care. What'd you want me to say? No. Stop that Bankotsu. Please don't. You're hurting is feelings. Psh well he hurt my feelings pretty bad too ya know. Inuyasha pursed his lips and tightened his jaw.

"I'll come back later, when you aren't here."

"That's gonna be a tough one, I mean, since I'm going to be here for the rest of the day…and probably alllll through the night. Have fun at your next photo shoot bud."

And with that he slammed the door in his face.

"Damn," I giggled plopping back on the couch, "you're so mean! But you're a really good actor."

He pulled his shirt back on and buckled his belt again. He sat next to me and started rebraiding his hair, which is probably the funniest thing to watch. I don't know why, it's just the fact that _Bankotsu_ is braiding hair and probably does it better than me.

"I don't need to act. I actually really like you."

A tingling sensation spread through my whole body and I knew my face was read. I didn't really know how to respond. I never do. I have relationship awkwardness or something.

He chuckled, "You don't have to start freaking out over how to respond. I'm not asking you out. I'm not ready for a relationship any time soon."

I fidgeted nervously as he started gazing at me with something stirring in those crystal blue eyes he only showed me.

"However, I _am _attracted to you, in more ways than one. And I know that you're attracted to me to, but you don't want to do anything with me because you think you'll be 'using' me. But that's not the case Kitten. Let me be," he scooted closer and leaned in brushing my hair out of my face, "what Inuyasha used to be."

He kissed me hungrily and passionately, something I wasn't used to. Well I was use to it, but this was different; he wasn't trying to hurt me. I started to freak out at the force but then I calmed down and kissed him back. It was thrilling. His hand cupped my neck and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He was a really good kisser. I lost myself right before he pulled away panting lightly.

"Think of it as a friend with benefits."

**. . . **

I sat in Sango and Kiyomi's dorm the day after waiting as they digested everything I had just told them. I just told them about the Bankotsu thing. They already knew what had happened with Inuyasha, they weren't too happy with him. They absolutely adored Bankotsu though.

"I don't see a problem with that," Sango finally said.

"You and Inuyasha were never together so how would you be replacing him?" Kiyomi pointed out.

"And friends with benefits are kind of 'using' each other. But it's not one sided they both use each other for like comfort or pleasure; that's not really a bad thing," Sango added.

"Yeah, but it feels weird."

"Well it's gonna feel weird since it's your first time in this kind of relationship. Now go on, he should be here any minute now right?"

"Yeah but…"

Before I could finish my sentence, they both ambushed me and hoisted me over their shoulders.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I screamed struggling.

"Shark bait oohaha," Kiyomi chanted.

Sango laughed as we made it out there dorm. There stood Bankotsu, shocked and confused as to why I was being held in the air by my friends.

"See, this really isn't as weird as it seems," Sango assured.

"You know because it's us," Kiyomi explained.

He just nodded slowly still looking confused.

"So um this is yours," they pretty much dropped me in front of him, "and we're just going to go."

"Oww!" I whined as they disappeared into their room.

He helped me up and chuckled, "Everyone at this school is weird."

"I know," I sighed.

That's when I noticed he was in his school uniform. It was the first time I'd seen him in it; the standard gakuran uniform. It looked good, but it was Sunday, there wasn't school Sunday.

"What's with the uniform?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Had a student council meeting," he replied impassively.

"Really? What position?"

"Treasurer."

"Oh you're fancy."

He chuckled and settled on my couch, "Not really, they made me run because I have the highest math scores."

"Oh you aren't so fancy anymore."

He laughed lightly and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"Tired?" I asked.

He grunted in response and I shook my head.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep on the couch."

Lol I do that all the time; #hypocrite. He grunted again and sat up walking to my room. I heard a big thud and walked in to see him collapsed face down on my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Not here."

"Yes."

"That's the wrong answer."

He flipped onto his back and stared at me.

"Then carry me to the other room."

Challenge accepted. I knelt by his side and put my hands under him lifting them slightly before giving up.

"You're too fat."

"That's all muscle Kitten."

As if to prove his point, he reached out and hooked an arm around my waist pulling me down with him. I wriggled and tried to push away from him in vain.

"Bankotsu let go-!"

That's when I noticed how close we were. A breath away. We just stared at each other for a long time my hands ceasing their pushing and deciding to rest on his chest.

"Kagome, why don't you take that modeling job? You'd do great and I know your bills have been piling up."

He brushed my bangs from my forehead.

"You should try it."

I noticed he was leaning closer mostly because my eyes were on his lips.

"Really?" I breathed.

"Really."

He closed the distance between us pressing me tighter against him. I melted. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**. . . **

It was Monday and I got off two hours early that day, which was perfect for my appointment. I looked at Bankotsu's motorcycle nervously; was I really going to do this? He gestured me over and I climbed on behind him. We sped off towards downtown and my head was spinning.

'_I'm really going to do this. I'm really doing it' _

As we neared our destination, I squeezed Bankotsu tighter. I was so glad he was here with me or I probably wouldn't be going. As we pulled up in front of the tall building, my stomach dropped, this was the real deal.

**. . . **

"Higurashi-san, Takeda and Takahashi-sama will see you now."

I took a deep breath and stood up walking to the huge, white double doors; Bankotsu stood up too.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you obviously."

"Um no. Wait outside."

I opened the doors and stepped inside stopping right in my tracks. At the head of the glass conference table, were Izayoi and Reiko, as expected, however, the people around them were who caught my attention. Did I know who they were? No. Did I know they were important? Yes. They had to be or else they wouldn't be here. On top of that, Kiyomi and Hitoshi were there, I didn't mind that but so was Inuyasha.

"The hell I will wait outside! Fuck I look like?" Bankotsu hollered stopping next to me.

"Oh my, such foul language."

The woman who said it was incredibly beautiful, like unearthly. She had extremely fair skin, long black hair with a blue tint, and these amazing teal colored eyes.

"Is that a problem?" he challenged.

"Bankotsu-!" I scolded.

"Oh he is quite the frisky one isn't he?" a woman with platinum blonde hair mused. "He'd be a great model with that body and face if we sealed his mouth shut."

"This coming from some old hag!" he spat.

"You better watch your mouth boy!" a younger woman with midnight black hair warned.

"Or what?"

I had enough. I yanked him by his braid and pulled him down to eye level.

"So help me Bankotsu if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to put you through the worst pain imaginable. _Shut up_."

He just stared at my intrusive hand in shock.

"You are so lucky I love you," he growled.

"Same for you."

My head sapped up as I heard Takeda-san laughing. _Takeda-san_ was laughing. The women seated on her right stared at her with just as much surprise as me.

"Oh," she wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm sorry, this boy's attitude is just so familiar. And your banter, it reminds me of me and my husband's."

Bankotsu blushed and rubbed the back of his neck looking at the ground.

"Ah, anyway, let's get back to business shall we?"

"It never started because of that idiot," Inuyasha muttered.

Bankotsu glared at him and he glared back thus starting a battle of wills; at least it'd keep them occupied.

"Let me introduce you to some of our friends in our line of work," she gestured to the women on her right. "This is Kaguya-sama a model and actress from Taiwan and this is Okugata-sama the successor to the Okugata fashion line."

"On my right," said Izayoi, "is Tsubaki-sama a popular model in Northern Europe and Abi-sama the go to modeling coach in all of Asia."

Wow. They were pretty important.

"So I assume you've come to accept our offer dear?" Takeda-sama asked.

I took a breath, "Yes, I'd like you to make me a model."

**(A/N: Eh, I was going to add more but it's late. And I know it was a Bank/Kag chapter but don't trip chicken strips, I know what I'm doing lol. Review!)**


	17. Eaten

**THIS IS AN INU/KAG STORY DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE TEMPORARY BAN/KAG! JESUS I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT IT UNDER INU/KAG IF IT WAS BAN/KAG! DON'T LET THIS CHAPTER DISCOURAGE YOU.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS FOR IT IS FORMED TO CATCH YOUR ATTENTION!: So I've noticed a lot of you are having mixed feelings about our boys Inu an Ban-Ban:( I honestly have been too haha buut I might have a way so it works out for you and our boys in the end eh? A great reviewer, whose birthday was the day I updated haaaaay, gave me an idea, that's mostly a present for them, that consists of me making TWO ENDINGS! Like an ending where Inu gets Kagome and an ending where Ban-Ban gets her! I know it's a crazy wonderful idea! I want to know what you guys think so I'm going to put a poll up for that! Oh and I want to know if your Team INU or Team BAN-BAN so that poll will be up as well! Also there is a lot of Ban-Ban/Kag fluff in this chapter….Like A LOT... I couldn't help myself.**_

_**YOU BETTER HAVE READ THE NOTICE ABOVE YOU TURD.**_

_**DON'T TRY AND BE COOL AND SKIP IT!**_

_**YOU AREN'T COOL!**_

_**STOP! GO BACK!**_

_**FINE! SCREW YOU!**_

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

_"So I assume you've come to accept our offer dear?" Takeda-sama asked._

_I took a breath, "Yes, I'd like you to make me a model."_

**. . .**

As the words left my mouth, Kiyomi squealed and jumped up and down clearly excited about my decision. The women in the room looked at each other having conversations of their own through their eyes. Okugata-sama turned her gaze to me and studied me with black eyes. She was a really beautiful woman, but she had such a cold visage. She had the perfect face for a president of a successful fashion branch of a dominating company. She just screamed fierce business woman; dark business suit, long black hair pulled into a low ponytail, and piercing black eyes.

"This is a serious profession I hope you know. What makes you want to accept the offer after all this time?" she questioned standing up and coming towards me.

Damn she was tall. Bankotsu scooted closer to me eyeing her warily.

"Well, I've always been interested in this profession and I would've accepted it earlier but…things happened. However, I'd mostly like this opportunity because," I felt Bankotsu squeeze my hand, "I have bills that are piling up and need to be payed."

As I explained this to the woman, she circled me seeming to look right past Bankotsu totally uninterested in his presence. She stopped in front of me giving me one last look before turning to Takeda-sama.

"She's a little short, but she seems to have potential. I wouldn't mind seeing her in my company's clothes."

"Yes, yes," Tsubaki-sama purred, "she's perfect! With Kiyomi back in modeling and her coming into the game, we'll blow Kikyo off the map."

"That isn't the point of this Baki," Abi-sama laughed.

"You're just upset because Kikyo came on to your turf in Europe and is actually making you work for your spot," Kaguya-sama stated dryly.

"Oh that's not it! I just can't stand what she did to poor Inuyasha."

"Looks like he got over that heartbreak pretty quick," Bankotsu voiced aloud.

Inuyasha stood up so fast he knocked his chair over.

"I'm fucking tired of you. Keep talking shit, I'll kick your ass right here!"

"Then do it!"

Two security guards came in out of nowhere and restrained them before they did anything. Izayoi set down a remote with a red button on it and sighed.

"Oh my, my baby's first love rival," she wiped away an invisible tear, "he's growing up so fast."

"Mom let me handle this!"

"Cuff them to something until they're calmed down would you boys?" she requested of the two guards totally ignoring her son's plea.

"Now, if everyone would shut up and let me and Rei speak, I'd appreciate it."

Takeda-sama spoke pulling out a contract and sliding it to me so I could read it, "Well Kagome dear, if you sign that contract, you'll have to work with us for at least two years. Izayoi will be your manager and you will be paid…"

I read over the contract about two times as she spoke; everything looked perfect. The split of the money was fair, the requirements were fair; all I needed to do was sign. Okugata-sama handed me a pen and I signed it with no hesitation. I slid the contract back to Reiko and she and Izayoi glanced over it a few times.

"Well congratulations Kagome, you're a model," Takeda-sama said signing her part of the contract.

Izayoi beamed at me, "Welcome to the Miwaku-Tekina Family."

**. . . **

**(THIS IS AN INU/KAG STORY DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE TEMPORARY BAN/KAG! JESUS I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT IT UNDER INU/KAG IF IT WAS BAN/KAG! DON'T LET THIS CHAPTER DISCOURAGE YOU.)**

"I can't believe I did it!" I squealed bouncing around my living room.

Bankotsu laughed at my behavior and picked me up hugging me tight. We had just gotten back from celebrating with Kiyomi and Abi-sama. Abi-sama was really cool; I was looking forward to her training me. She was one hella of a drunk though.

"I'm proud of you. I can tell everyone I'm friends with a model now."

"Wow you're a nerd! And the cool thing is I can still work at the café! Just not as much."

"Good, because I'd be lonely."

"Eh you'd live."

"Barely."

He sat down on the couch with me straddling his lap and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back a bit harder. He responded with a deep rumble in his chest and broke the kiss rolling me underneath him so he was on top of me. We kissed until we were out of breath, well until _I _was out of breath, and he started to plant kisses on my jaw, and then my neck. See, let me tell you something, I am _extremely_ sensitive to touch. Like if someone tickles me, I fall to the floor. And my neck so happens to be one of my 'spots' along with my ears. So, when he started kissing my neck, I couldn't help the little moan that passed my lips.

I blushed as I felt his lips spread into a smile against my neck. Then he did the evilest of evil things. He traced his tongue up to my pulse and nipped and sucked on it. My hand flew up to my mouth to muffle the loud cry that was ripped from my throat. He chuckled and pulled back taking my hand from my mouth. He leaned down his lips against my ear and whispered,

"Let me hear you."

He licked the shell of my ear and a moan was torn from my mouth. I came to the conclusion that he was a demon. Some kind of seductive siren or something. I had a hard time being mad about it though. I felt his hands against the bare skin of my stomach and bit my bottom lip.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed even more butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Then I felt his hand move higher his thumbs brushing the cup of my bra.

He ceased his attack on my ear and looked me in the eyes.

"I know I'm going too fast and I'm having a really hard time controlling myself, but I won't do anything you aren't ready for."

Oh gosh he was too perfect. I honestly didn't know if my mind was in a state to be making decisions like this, but I wasn't worrying about it. To ease his worries, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. One of his chest rumbles sounded and he kissed me back. My heart started to race as I felt his hands hesitantly slip under my bra. I gasped and arched my back as his finger brushed across my nipple.

"Are you ok?" he pulling away slightly.

"Your hands are cold," I breathed.

He smirked, "My tongue isn't."

I had to be completely red by now. I held my breath as he kissed his way down until his mouth was hovering over my breast. Then, his phone rang. He cursed everything under the sun and dug into his pocket pulling out his phone.

"What? I'm busy," he snapped.

He kissed me as he listened to whatever the other person was saying. Then he tore his mouth from mine and sat up.

"I'll be there in a sec."

He hung up and cursed again standing up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just, uh, student council crap," he gave me a peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Then he was gone. I let out a breath and ran a hand through my ruffled hair; what a man. I sat there and composed myself before putting my clothes back in place and standing up on shaky legs. My bed sounded really good right now. I opened my door and fell into the comfort of my bed.

"So you're finally done?"

I sat up sharply to see Inuyasha sitting on my dresser looking a bit mad.

"How did you-?"

"You left your window open."

"Get out."

"Not until you talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Then, I'm not leaving."

I glared at him for a good ten minutes, which is pretty impressive, before I cracked.

"Start talking then."

He got off my dresser and moved a bit closer.

He sighed, "Kagome, what you saw that night was a misunderstanding."

"I bet."

"I'm not going to lie, I meant to kiss Kikyo but I didn't do it because I wanted her back-."

"Then why the hell did you do it Inuyasha," I snapped.

"For confirmation!"

"Confirmation for what!"

"That you're the only one I have feelings for now!"

I was silent; I had nothing to say. I didn't know _what_ to say.

He drew in a shaky breath, "You're the only one I've liked since Kikyo. The only one I've ever liked _more_ than Kikyo. Don't leave me now that I finally realized it."

I just stared at his distressed face. I told myself I wouldn't forgive him, but, when it comes to him, I don't seem to really have any control.

"I forgive you," I mumbled.

He seemed to relax and started to say something but I cut him off.

"But you're back to square one."

**. . . **

"What the hell is this?" Bankotsu questioned angrily.

"A person waiting by a door. Which part are you unfamiliar with?" Inuyasha retorted.

So today, Wednesday, was the first continuation of Inuyasha's French tutoring and also the first time I've seen Bankotsu since the day I got the modeling job, so he didn't know me and Inuyasha had 'made up' so to speak.

I sighed, "Inuyasha's over here for tutoring."

"You know that's not what I'm asking."

I looked down at my oh so interesting hands. He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes.

"Kagome."

I sighed and explained in a hush tone what had happened that night after he left.

He just stared at me, "So what, you guys are together now?"

I groaned, "Of course not! We're just friends."

He smirked looking satisfied, "Good."

I shook my head and opened my door letting the two in. Bankotsu took his place on the couch while Inuyasha sat on the floor on one side of the table. I felt the tension as I sat on the opposite side of Inuyasha with my back against the couch.

"So," I asked breaking the silence, "how have you been doing this week?"

Inuyasha pulled a paper out of his bag and slid it over to me. It was a French quiz with a seventy-five percent marked in red in the corner.

"It's average," I pointed out in an attempt of comfort.

"I'm a Takahashi; I won't allow anything I do to be considered average," he huffed.

Bankotsu peered over my shoulder and scanned the test.

"You're sad! How did you get engineer wrong?"

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Bankotsu, I didn't know you knew French."

"I know a lot of westerner languages. It'll be easy to get a job in a corporation that way."

"That's true."

"Hello? Am I going to be helped or not."

"If you can't get that question right, there isn't hope for you," Bankotsu laughed.

"I'm getting fucking tired of you."

"I've been tired of you."

"Could you both shut the hell up?" I shouted.

They were silent.

"Thanks! Now then…"

We went over the quiz and made flashcards of every word the class had gone over so far. After an hour, we stopped and he started getting ready to leave.

"Finally!" Bankotsu groaned unbuttoning his uniform jacket as Inuyasha stood up to leave.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"Thanks for the help Kagome."

"No problem," I said standing up to let him out.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

And then he left. I felt arms snake around my waist.

"Now then," Bankotsu whispered into my ear huskily kissing my neck, "you and me have some unfinished business."

Why did I have a strong feeling I was about to be eaten? I yelped as he picked me up like a bride and carried me into my room. He dropped me onto the bed and crawled on top of me.

"This is waaay better than the couch."

He kissed me slipping his tongue into my mouth while peeling off his uniform jacket. I reached behind him and undid his braid wanting to run my hands through his hair. Mind you all this was new to me, so I couldn't help my fast heart beat or the swarm of butterflies in my stomach. I finished and buried my hands into the mass of hair getting a satisfied groan from him; maybe his hair was his 'thing'. I felt his hands slide under my shirt again and this time he wasn't hesitant to go right under my bra. He moved his lips to my neck and I moaned arching my back a little while he rubbed his thumbs over my breasts in a circular motion while nipping and sucking at my neck.

His mouth trailed down lower and lower and I didn't notice he had stopped kissing my neck until I felt his tongue on _that spot_.

"B-Bankotsu!" I gasped tugging lightly on a fistful of hair.

He continued mercilessly and then stopped pulling away.

"What's wrong?" I asked airily.

"If I do anything else I'm going to lose it."

I blushed and nodded fixing my clothes and tugging down my shirt. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair before lying beside me and pulling me close.

"Let's just stay like this."

**(A/N: And done! Hope you guys liked it and please check out the polls! And review please:3)**


	18. Intruder

**Damn it's been over a month. So yeah, I've been without a computer for a while. I still don't I'm borrowing one just so I can update. But let me make this clear since some of you are confused. **_**READ!:**_** I know what pairing I put and I know what I fucking doing. I made this an Inu/Kag fic and it's going to be a Inu/Kag fic. Don't bitch at me because things aren't going your way ok this is NOT your story. I always try to make my readers happy so I made the two endings an option because I like giving you guys what you want. But don't push it. I'm not the one. Enjoy I guess. Hope it's enough Inu/Kag for you.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

_"Let's just stay like this."_

**. . . **

"What, no Bankotsu today?" Inuyasha inquired as he took his place on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Afraid not, he had a student council meeting."

I sat opposite of him and scanned the quiz he just had.

"I don't think I can go on without him here. I just love him so much."

I laughed at the thick sarcasm in his words and shook my head.

"I bet."

We did our review and such and I saw him improving. He got better with every lesson. That's what was weird though. He always got better during the tutoring but his quizzes always came out the same; it didn't make sense. I vaguely noticed him moving to my side of the table until my pondering was interrupted by his sudden closeness.

"Do you need something-?"

I stopped talking when he brought a hand up to the side of my neck cupping it gently and smoothing his thumb over my pulse. I didn't move I just continued staring into his amber eyes unable to force any words out. By the time I could it was too late. The force of the kiss had me on the ground but I didn't notice the impact since I was more focused on the guy above me. The kiss was desperate but still incredible. His lips moved smoothly over mine and it was just wonderful. I almost forgot how good of a kisser he was.

He pulled away breathing heavily and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I miss you so much," he whispered.

And just like that, he was gone.

**. . .**

I did my work efficiently but not as enthusiastically as usual. No smile. No peppy tone. I just wanted to get it over with today. Everything was kind of a blur actually. Why were boys so…boyish. I don't know, I'm not saying they ruin everything on purpose or that they are good for nothing but they sure do have a knack at complicating things. Like brains. My brain has been pretty messed up since I've met Inuyasha. He was unpredictable yet predictable and he knew how to make my brain a bunch of mush. I sighed and continued cleaning the table not realizing it was time for my break. That is, until I was hauled outside by Bankotsu.

He took me outside and trapped me against the brick wall where we usually have our breaks at.

"Alright, explain why you've been acting weird all day."

"I haven't been acting weird."

I didn't really want to tell Bankotsu that I'd kissed Inuyasha. I know we aren't dating or anything, but it still didn't feel right.

"Um reasons why that's a lie: you haven't talked all day, you're not the usual perky waitress, and you haven't talked all day."

I frowned, "Well maybe I'm resting my vocal chords from all my chatter."

"Chatter?"

"Shut up."

"Hey," he made me make eye contact, "I'm your friend before anything; what's the problem Kitten?"

I concentrated on the brown contacts that covered his normal color as they softened me up and broke down my walls. There was no stopping myself from telling him what happened. He stared at me blankly as I told him what happened the day before. I finished and broke eye contact with him. He had eyes like that snake from The Jungle Book; not cool.

He sighed, "Is that why you avoided eye contact with me this entire time?"

I nodded blushing; it sounded stupid when he said it like that.

He shook his head, "Kitten, we aren't dating. I do like you but you don't have to worry about hurting me or anything because all I want is for you to be happy. If that idiot is what makes you happy then that's fine. I already knew you still liked him."

I pouted, "Every time someone says they don't care they really do."

"Well, you're right; it does kind of suck to know that I'm not the right one for you. But I've come to accept the fact that I'm the perfect guy for everyone but you."

I laughed and hugged him, "You _are _the perfect guy."

"I'm aware."

I huffed and release him, "Maybe you aren't."

"No, I definitely am," he planted a soft kiss on my lips, "and I won't stop doing that until rich guy and you are official. Hopefully that never happens."

I blushed, "Psh, whatever."

**. . .**

"Alright Kagome are you ready? Do you remember everything I told you?" Izayoi asked.

I looked at the long, straight line of tape from the door of her and Inu Taisho's bedroom to the foot of her bed. This was actually quite the distance, especially in super high heels. I was currently learning how to catwalk since that'd probably be how I'd debut. I had no idea there was so much to _walking_. I had been doing this for at _least _three hours. I had sweat dripping from my brow which I patted away with a towel provided by my mentor. But damn did my feet _hurt_. This shouldn't be legal.

"I think so."

"Alright then, get in position!"

I took a deep breath pushing back my shoulders, tilted my pelvis up and forward, and leaned back slightly. I held this position for a while since I needed to get used to it. I don't think you understand how weird this position feels.

"Ok go!"

I took long strides trying to make myself look taller and crossed one foot in front of the other. It was weird because, instead of heel toe, it was _toe heel_. Try that and tell me it doesn't feel weird. **(A/N: Ok so after all this research I definitely put all the tips together and tried it lol. It was weird at first but when I kept doing it I felt like a diva…don't judge me and try it)**

"Lead with your hips Kagome!"

I listened and eventually stopped in front of her with a cliché hand on the hip pose.

"Good! After approximately 234 tries you're almost perfect! Maybe another 234 should do the trick."

You think she's kidding? HA. No, I actually repeated this walk that many times. I groaned inwardly at the thought of doing more.

"But not today dear, I don't need your feet anymore blistered than they probably already are," she giggled and opened her fan cooling herself down as if she had been strutting in high heels for three hours. "Don't forget to use a foot stone darling; have to keep your feet on point."

I just nodded and sat next to her ripping the heels off.

She laughed and called a maid in. She whispered something in her ear and the maid nodded.

"I'll take you to a room to rest Higurashi-san."

"Oh no I'll just go-."

"If you don't we can finish the other 234 walks today," Izayoi chirped.

I shot up and followed the maid out of the room with a small limp. She brought me to a room that was almost completely red save for the black furniture and carpet. I walked around the big room admiring the paintings and such. Then I caught a whiff of it. It smelled like male in here. A particular male. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. I sat on the bed and continued to ponder this, but all pondering ceased once my butt made contact with the mattress. It was soooooo comfortable! It felt like I was on a cloud. I didn't hesitate climbing under the covers and snuggling into the soft pillows with the familiar scent that lulled me to sleep.

**. . . **

I stirred from a dreamless and blissful slumber with the strong scent of male and warmth beside me. I snuggled into the warmth and tried to let sleep take me. Then I felt the vibration of a chuckle against my cheek and I shot up, knocking heads with the intruder in the process. It was Inuyasha of course.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted in a sleepy anger.

"I should be asking you that, since it's my room," he replied with his damn smirk.

I just stared at him realizing that this was all his mother's planning.

"That sneaky…"

"Well I'm going back to sleep; care to join me sleeping beauty?"

I looked at him suddenly remembering the day prior and was about to say no until I looked back at the mattress of the gods. My feet still hurt and it looked like I was only asleep for about an hour; Izayoi did say I needed my rest. I laid back down scooting away from him.

"Night," I said closing my eyes.

I felt a strong arm circle around my waist and drag me back to my previous spot.

"Goodnight," he whispered into my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked irately.

"Spooning."

I blushed and tried to move away only to have him tighten his hold.

"Let go!"

"No."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Haven't I always been?"

I grew silent and blushed understanding the hidden meaning. I was tired so I gave up and relaxed into his embrace. It's not like I'd be going anywhere. Resistance is futile.

**(A/N: Yes the long awaited chapter has been updated…and it's short. Sorry. Was that enough Inu/Kag? Review please!)**


	19. Sweep Me Away

**Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter. And I'm starting on this early because I've JUST found out that there was a totally different series of Inuyasha, Inuyasha FA, soooo I've decided to watch every single episode of Inuyasha before watching the series, and during this time my memory of our beloved characters personalities have been refreshed and I'm suddenly have a burst of inspiration. So yeah, as you can see I have no life. At !**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

_I was tired so I gave up and relaxed into his embrace. It's not like I'd be going anywhere. Resistance is futile._

**. . .**

"So are you going to explain why Kagome's in your bed?"

I stirred at the sound of Miroku's voice. Everything that happened before I fell asleep came back and I frowned; Inuyasha was going to hear a few words from me.

"No, how about he explains why she's even near him," Hitoshi cut off.

"Since when do you two care? You've been gone the past two weeks while this whole mess was happening," Inuyasha pointed out gruffly.

"We were busy."

"With what?"

"Basketball."

"Sex."

There was silence and I could imagine Hitoshi and Inuyasha giving him a look. I decided to stay quiet kind of wanting to hear the conversation.

"C'mon I was kidding! I'm a politician's son; I get occupied from time to time."

"Whatever."

"Just explain!" Hitoshi growled.

I swear these people were animals in another life.

Inuyasha explained gruffly, "She saw me and Kikyo kiss and-."

"Asshole."

"Gross."

He growled, "Can I finish?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead buddy."

"Anyway, she saw us kiss, she ignored me, I broke into her room and apologized, and now I'm pretty much on probation, satisfied?"

"I guess."

"Keh."

"So how do you plan on getting _off_ probation?" Miroku questioned.

There was silence and I held my breath waiting for the answer.

"I guess I'll have to show her how much I care about her."

My face reddened and I hugged the covers; he did like me.

"And what about that Bankotsu guy?" Hitoshi asked.

"Keh, why does he matter?"

"Because he totally took your place," Hitoshi retorted.

"No he didn't!"

Miroku sighed, "I'm afraid he did. You could always hire a hitman."

"Hm, I'll take that under consideration."

"INUYASHA!"

I heard Souta stomp into the room.

"What are you yelling for twerp?"

"Why is my sister in your bed?" he snapped.

"Because he had sex with her and she's regaining her energy," Hitoshi teased.

I yelped as Souta hopped on me and started to shake me.

"Sis wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up! Let go!"

He released me and I sat up running a hand through my hair.

"Was that necessary?"

"I didn't know if he drugged you or not!"

"Hey kid, I don't need drugs to get a woman!" Inuyasha barked.

"Well with all you put her through, you need some for this particular woman," Souta retorted hugging me.

Souta might as well be my older brother, he's always acted like it. I laughed at his comeback and shook my head.

"Ok, ok, Souta why'd you come looking for me?"

He perked up seeming to remember his purpose, "Sesshoumaru wants you."

**. . . **

"Why does that asshole want to see you?" Inuyasha muttered following me down the main hall of Sesshoumaru's wing of the estate.

"How would I know?"

I stopped at the big double doors at the end of the hallway and knocked.

"Enter."

I did so and found Sesshoumaru posted at his seat. He acknowledged me and then turned his attention briefly to Inuyasha.

"Is there a reason why you're here? You weren't invited."

"Did I interrupt a date or something?" Inuyasha huffed.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer and stood up walking to a curtained window. He gestured me over and I walked over peering up at him questioningly. He said nothing opening the curtain and I looked outside. There stood Bankotsu in all his glory standing next to his motorcycle ready to fight the guards that surrounded him.

"He claims to know you and says he's picking you up. Is this the truth."

I broke my gaze from the scene and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh yeah! He's a friend of mind."

"Keh, yeah, a friend," Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshoumaru looked back out at Bankotsu then away sighing.

"It seems you take liking to short-tempered, reckless males. I suppose that's the 'bad boy' type. Would you fancy me if I lost my temper once in a while?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head ignoring Inuyasha's baffled expression. Don't take his words seriously. He's been doing this for the past month just because he likes to see me get all red and squirm.

"Whatever Sesshoumaru. It doesn't work anymore I've gotten used to it."

I noticed a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"What a shame. I'll have to try new tactics."

I huffed, "Could you call your guards off already."

He nodded and reached into his Armani jacket pulling out a walkie.

"His story is valid, escort him to my study."

I sighed in relief and turned to see Inuyasha grinning evilly. He stepped closer and I stepped back. There was no way this was good for me.

"Hey Kagome, don't you think I deserve a little pay back?"

"For what?"

"All that crap that bastard had me walking in on. You think I'm stupid? I know you guys didn't do anything."

I blushed and wasn't ready when he picked me up and yelped as he pinned me to Sesshoumaru's desk.

"My turn," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Welp, you do remember I'm still present. You're plan won't be as convincing," Sesshoumaru intoned.

Inuyasha turned to him and smirked, "Then help me convince him."

"Wait a minute! Hold on, I'm not some tool for revenge!" I protested squirming underneath him.

Uh-oh, I _squirmed_. I peaked at Sesshoumaru and saw the amusement he gained by watching me squirm. The guy was a sadist.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to amuse you."

Oh my, the scene Bankotsu walked in on. They hadn't even done anything they just gave him a pose when he entered. Inuyasha was posted between my legs while I sat on the desk with my back against Sesshoumaru's chest. He had his arms around my waist and his lips against my neck. Me? I was horrified and red as hell. Do you how many misunderstandings can be made with me in this position? A lot. Do you know how uncomfortable this position was? Very.

Bankotsu stared at me eyes wide, lips parted, and frozen in his place.

"Bankotsu this-."

Sesshoumaru's hand covered my mouth and Inuyasha oh so kindly took the words right out of my mouth. You can enter heavy sarcasm after and.

"Oh you weren't invited? Sorry, maybe you can come back later when we're done. But that might take a while, I mean, since it's probably going to take the rest of the day…and probably alllll through the night."

Oh he was so wrong using Bankotsu's words against him. I waited for Bankotsu's reaction nervously. He blinked and clenched and unclenched his fists. Then he did the most incredible thing. He took a deep breath and pulled out an electric cigarette turning it on. He took a drag and blew it out closing his eyes.

"Control your anger. Don't hit him. Don't hit him," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. It looked like Bankotsu actually had some anger issues and he was coping really well. I twisted free from them and fell to the floor gasping.

"Bankotsu, I'm sorry, he was just trying to-."

"Make me mad? I know."

I just stared at him as he took another drag.

"I mean I'd do the same thing if a guy held the girl I liked out of my reach."

Inuyasha growled and Bankotsu just smiled.

"You still need a ride Kitten?"

I looked at Inuyasha and then back at Bankotsu and nodded. I stood brushing myself off and socked Inuyasha in the chest. He coughed and grabbed my wrist.

"What was that for?" he snapped.

"For teaming up with your brother to sexually harass me for revenge!"

"Why doesn't he get socked in the chest?"

"Because you asked him to!"

"I don't control what Sesshoumaru does!"

"You gave him the option!"

We bickered back and forth until I held my tongue and huffed.

"See you tomorrow blondie!"

I stomped out of the room Bankotsu in tow and heard Inuyasha faintly stutter,

"B-Blondie?"

**. . .**

"So are you going to explain?"

I stopped my painting and turned to Inuyasha eyebrow raised. We were just about done with the mural with nothing but the jewel left. It was turning out so beautifully with the shining effect already in place and the battle within the jewel left.

"Explain what?"

"The blondie thing!" he muttered.

"You're upset about that?"

"Uh yeah, I'm not blonde!"

"Looks like platinum blonde to me."

"It's silver!"

"Alllrighty bud."

He wrapped his arms around me and nipped at my ear.

"I'm getting tired of your mouth," he stated gruffly.

"Hmph, so what? What are you going to do about it?" I huffed.

I reaalllyyy need to learn when it's time to shut up. He smirked and leaned down.

"I could think of a few things," he whispered huskily.

He pressed his lips to mine kissing me passionately yet gently moving his lips smoothly over mine. I kissed back wanting more and wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms tightened around my waist and I clenched his arms.

"Inuyasha, too tight," I gasped against his lips.

He loosened his hold and broke the kiss his forehead leaning against mine.

"Kagome I'm not giving up. I know you don't trust me. And I know Bankotsu is probably better for you but I don't care," he squeezed me, "I'm not giving up."

I just stared at him shocked. Then, I closed my eyes and found my arms tightening around his neck.

"Then hurry up and win me back. Sweep me away already."

**(A/N: Hmmm finished a biit early but I owe you for the month late update ^_^'. Review please!)**


	20. He's A Sick Guy

**Hey everyone! I'm kind of on a roll I guess but it's not that long...I kind of have no life..enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

_"Then hurry up and win me back. Sweep me away already."_

**. . . **

"I have to what?"

It was Monday morning and I sat in front of my guidance counselor, Urasue-san, who just informed me that as a student of St. Midoriko High School I have to join a club involving either academics or physical fitness in order to pass each year. And since they're counting me painting the mural as an academic club for reasons unknown to me, I have to join a sports team.

"Well I'll just join basketball," I said.

"Afraid you can't, there are no more spots on the team. Thirteen players only."

"Well, what's left?"

She tapped the keys on her keyboard peering at her screen.

"You're in luck child. There is one spot left on the Track Team. I see in your records you've had some experience with that so I'll just sign you up."

I nodded. I was planning on doing Track anyway! It wouldn't be a problem. Then, I remembered _why_ I through that option in the garbage.

Ugh, Kouga was the captain.

**. . . **

I was kind of nervous meeting Kouga. I didn't know if he was mad at me about telling him off in the hall or not. I just brushed it off; who cares? I just needed to discuss practice times and stuff since I have a job and everything. I continued toward the track field seeing that practice was being held at that very moment. There was Kouga, timing everyone while, who I presumed to be the coach, napped on the bleachers.

I cleared my throat, "Hey Kouga."

He turned noticing my presence and grinned.

"Hey Kagome, how's it going?"

I was surprised; he acted as if nothing happened.

"Um, I'm the new member and I came to discuss some stuff."

"Really? Alright then sure," he turned to the team. "Ten minute break! Use it wisely!"

The team groaned in relief and he led me over to the bleachers.

"So what is it?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. He was being so nice! I felt bad for being mean to him those other times.

"First, I'd like to apologize for all the things I said before. I might've over exaggerated in the hall."

"No, it's fine. You had every right to do that. I've been sexist, rude, vulgar, all types of things to you. I hope you know that's not how I am. I've just always been like that with girls," he chuckled. "But I'm not trying to get my ass kicked so I'm trying to find a new approach."

I blushed from embarrassment, "Sorry!"

"It's fine! Trust me. Now what is it you want to discuss?"

"Oh right! It's just that I have a job that starts at three and I just wanted to know when practice started and ended."

He gave me an apologetic look, "I'm afraid we start at 3:30 and end at 5:30. But we only have practice Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

I sighed, "Crap. Ok, I'll work something out with my boss. Thanks for the help!"

**. . . **

I walked out of Shippo's office after work sighing in relief. He was ok with having me start at 6:00 on the days I had practice. I saw Bankotsu waiting for me by my car and trudged over to him.

"So?"

"I start at 6:00 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

I put my head on his shoulder and leaned against him a little bit; I was really tired. He rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Kitten, you're going to be a big star soon and you won't have to worry about bills anymore," he assured.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

I laughed, "True."

**. . . **

"You're on the Track Team?" Kiyomi and Inuyasha shouted in unison.

I took a bite of my omelet, "Yup."

"Why? Kouga's the captain!" Inuyasha whined.

"If I don't do a sport, I don't pass this year. Track was the only thing left."

"Oh this should be fun," Hitoshi chuckled.

Inuyasha punched him in the arm and that pretty much started a fight. It was a normal thing so everyone kept on eating.

"So how's training with Oba-san?" Kiyomi asked.

"Good, I finally got my walk down. Now she wants me to practice facial expressions in the mirror. Any tips for me?"

Kiyomi put on a thoughtful expression, "Don't strain your neck, relax, and practice smiling with your eyes."

"How do you smile with your eyes?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I just smile big and then I stop smiling but keep my eyes the same, if that makes since."

"I kind of get it."

"Here I'll just show you."

She grinned at me and then the grinned disappeared but I still saw the light in her eyes.

"Amazing!" I muttered in awe.

She laughed, "Thanks!"

We continued with our lunch and then I excused myself from the group going to turn in an extra credit assignment for (enter heavy sarcasm here) my favorite class, Chemistry. Onigumo-sensei hadn't made any moves after the thing with Sesshoumaru but he threw me hints. Ok yeah, the guy was gorgeous but he was also despicable! I just don't like him.

I walked into the class not seeing anyone, thankfully, so I decided just to leave the assignment on his desk.

"Ah Kagome my dear, I've been meaning to talk to you!"

I jumped when I heard the door shut and whipped around to see Onigumo-sensei smiling with his hand on the knob. I heard a click and tensed.

"Why does the door need to be locked?"

"Oh Kagome-chan you worry too much," he chuckled and towered above me. "Take a seat. Relax."

'_You locked the fucking door. How do I not worry?'_

He grabbed my shoulder and seated me in a chair sitting on the table it was at.

"Now then, let's talk."

I just watched him. His every move. Every emotion that passed across face. And I was ready to attack.

"I feel as though we got off on a rough start. I'd like to make amends if that's alright," he purred.

"Alright, you're forgiven. Can I leave now?" I asked.

He frowned, "Hm, that didn't have any feeling."

He got off the table and moved behind me bending down so that his lips were breaths away from the shell of my ear. His hands gripped the edge table on either side of me.

"That's all I want from you Kagome-chan. A spark in those blue eyes of yours like the day you stood against me. I want to see passion in your eyes. _Lust_," he hissed grabbing my chin and turning my head to the side so I could look into the black depths of his eyes. "I'd even like to see you cry."

I tore my chin from his grasp and scooted my chair back quickly ramming him into the desk behind us. Standing up I faced him with a hard stare.

"You're _sick_."

He laughed straightening himself up, "I am."

Chills ran through me and my heart thumped quickly and loudly. That stare. I _knew_ that stare. I snapped out of it and ran out the door.

'_Inuyasha!'_

I slowed down. Did I just cry for help from Inuyasha? I leaned against a nearby wall. Of all people I called for Inuyasha? The one who pretty much tore me apart for two weeks? Yet it felt right. I needed Inuyasha right now. Because, even though I didn't want to admit it, I was scared.

I went back to the place where we all ate lunch and saw everyone still there going about business normally.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked standing up quickly.

I looked down at myself; I was trembling. I looked back up and saw Inuyasha in front of me with a worried visage.

"Kagome, are you-."

I practically tackled him hugging him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly stroking my hair.

"Kagome," he said softly slightly confused.

"I was scared!" I whispered hoarsely.

He squeezed me tighter.

"I'm here now."

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!)**


	21. The Nerve

**The things I do for you guys. You're lucky I have no life.**

_**READ THIS!**_**: Ok so do you guys have any fanfics I can read? I'm so serious please send me recommendations!**

**OH AND LOOK AT THE POLL I PUT UP ON MY PROFILE AND TELL ME WHICH TEAM YOU ARE!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

_He squeezed me tighter._

_"I'm here now."_

**. . .**

"Sesshoumaru will take care of it. Him and Naraku kind of have a history."

I just nodded as we walked through Sesshoumaru's wing of the house. I was calm now and thoroughly embarrassed by my damsel in distress thing before. That just wasn't me. I sighed and decided not to think about. We arrived at the giant double doors and Inuyasha didn't hesitate walking in without knocking.

We walked in and saw Sesshoumaru looking down at a teary eyed…Naraku?! All of the sudden the rage I should've used earlier exploded in me and I acted on it not even questioning why _Naraku _would be crying.

"You bastard!" I hissed.

"Kagome, wait-!" Inuyasha shouted.

I lunged for him and brought my leg up to kick him right in the face, but Sesshoumaru stopped me. With one hand on my ankle he pulled me away from my target, forcing me to hop on one foot in order not to fall.

"What the hell Sesshoumaru? Why are you trying to stop me?" I snapped.

"As much as I understand why you would want to hurt this person, I am afraid this is the _wrong _person."

I was confused and looked at the person again and realized he was right, it wasn't Naraku. I really needed to stop doing this. But this guy was almost dead on! The only difference was that his eyes weren't extremely dark brown they were light brown. I was so confused; it was like Naraku with contacts.

The flushed impostor wiped his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hi, I-I'm Kagewaki Onigumo. I'm guessing you've met my older brother Naraku?" he said holding out his hand.

I just stared at him still really confused but shook his hand after Sesshoumaru released me. I then blushed furiously extremely embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea I-!"

"Oh it's alright! Really! It happens with identical twins," he assured smiling weakly.

He looked kind of sad underneath his smile. Then, I remembered he was practically crying before we busted in. He looked like such a sweet guy! I felt bad for trying to hurt him.

I glared at Sesshoumaru, "What did you do to him?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly.

"You are the one who tried to hurt him only a moment ago and you ask what I've done? Woman you seem to be thoroughly confused as to how these things work."

"It's fine! Sesshoumaru-sama has done nothing but be honest with me."

There was an awkward silence and I noticed a light blush on Kagewaki's cheeks. Oh. It's like that. I snapped my head to Sesshoumaru eyes wide and he just raised an eyebrow. But I saw the smugness in his eyes.

"Anyway, what is so important that you two decided to grace me with your presence?" Sesshoumaru asked leaning against his desk.

"Naraku tried to make a move on Kagome," Inuyasha explained, "if you want an understatement."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at me.

"Explain."

And I did. When I was finished he just stared at me blankly. Kagewaki on the other hand looked really upset.

He sighed, "Big brother is always getting himself in trouble…"

"Why hasn't he been caught yet?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Well, that's how it is when you have status and money in this world. You can do whatever you want," Kagewaki explained.

"He's a chemistry teacher. That's not much of a status," I said.

"Naraku is more than a teacher. He, and his brother, are both well-known scientists in the science world," Sesshoumaru enlightened glancing over at Kagewaki. "'The Sorcerers of Science' I believe they're called."

Kagewaki blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Anyway, I'm afraid the only thing we can do about him is handle him personally."

Kagewaki looked worried, "You won't hurt him will you?"

"Not if he cooperates."

Kagewaki chewed on his bottom lip and turned to me, "You have to understand, brother is just a bit…damaged if that makes sense. I've been trying to get him help but he refuses, and I'm not that strict of a person."

Now I felt bad for trying to hurt Naraku! Kagewaki clearly cared about him a lot and was incredibly worried.

I sighed, "Maybe I should just transfer out of his class."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we won't have any more contact, so anything else he'd try couldn't go unpunished."

"That would be a wise choice. However, I'll still talk to him."

Kagewaki still looked worried and sighed.

"Well, I must take my leave; I'm needed at the lab. I hope all works out with Naraku," he turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed. "Until next time, my lord."

He nodded and watched him escape. I just stared at Sesshoumaru my head full of questions. My lord? He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow once again.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope. Just wondering what exactly was going on before we came in."

"Hn," he turned and organized some papers on his desk. "It would seem Kagewaki is in love with me. He confessed just before you two rudely barged in."

"You didn't know that?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, "How would I know?"

"Because it's obvious! He's been in love with you since, like, high school."

"Hn. I was oblivious to the fact."

I scooted closer to Inuyasha and whispered to him, "No offense but how could Kagewaki even like him. He's not exactly…compassionate."

"I can hear you girl."

I blushed and acted like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Even though I am also puzzled for the same reason," he muttered.

Sesshoumaru sighed and escaped into deep thought. I watched him interested in the fact that I think I saw a flash of a troubled expression. All of the sudden, his eyes widened in realization.

"Could it be because I slept with him a couple of times in college?"

My jaw dropped. I was so confused. _What_?

"Well that's probably a part of it, but he's liked you since high school idiot," Inuyasha snorted.

Was I the only one confused?

"Sesshoumaru…you're gay?"

"Nah, he's bi."

"Both incorrect, I believe the term is pansexual," he huffed. "Is it a problem?"

I shook my head, "No I just…I had no idea."

Then I processed his prior statement and glared at him.

"You slept with him and didn't consider he might develop feelings for you?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, "Well, yes, I do it all the time."

I stared at him and then shook my head turning to leave, "I'm done."

**. . .**

I walked out of Urasue's office releasing a breath. Welp, I was now in Shuijin-san's class and I started on Thursday, which was tomorrow. All I had to do was turn in my final assignments and I was good to go. That's what I was on my way to do now actually and then I was off to practice. I collected myself on the way there trying my best to hide any fear that would show, and, before I went in, I took a deep breath.

I opened the door seeing Naraku at his desk grading papers actually looking like a normal teacher. I cleared my throat and walked towards his desk seeing him look up.

"Ah, Kagome, you must be here to turn in your final assignments correct?"

I nodded and reached in my bag handing him the papers. He looked over them and I waited for him to confirm they were all there.

"You know, Sesshoumaru stopped by my house yesterday," he said nonchalantly setting the papers in a pile.

I faked a look of interest, "Really?"

"Yes really. He talked about you in fact. Threatened my life a couple of times; the usual," he adjusted the cuff on his button up shirt. "His men have been watching me ever since."

"I'm sorry your privacy has been invaded," I said dryly.

He smirked and looked up at me with a triumphant gaze. It shocked me a bit and I didn't want to know why he felt so victorious. I said good bye and turned to leave.

"I'm just a little shocked. I mean, I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I asked still facing the door.

"Well, I met a boy the other day, Saturday to be exact, staring at the wooden box that covered your wonderful masterpiece and he didn't look all too happy," I heard the scrape of his chair's legs against the floor and his footsteps slowly coming closer until he was a step behind me. "I approached him asking if he was lost and he shook his head. So then I asked him what he was doing there and he just said 'waiting for her'. Curious I asked him who exactly he was waiting for and that's when he finally looked at me and said 'Kagome Higurashi'."

I felt sick. Please don't be who I think it is. Please.

"I believe you might have a stalker on your hands," he chuckled. "Ah, what was his name again?"

My heart beat increased.

"Oh yes; it was Hiten."

**. . .**

"Fifty-one point five seconds, that's nice for a four hundred meter. You're pretty good Higurashi," Koga praised.

"Thanks," I said mid pant.

I put my hands behind my head and breathed. I noticed someone staring at me and turned to see it was Ayame. She had a real dirty look and I just raised an eyebrow. What did I do?

"So you said you can do middle distance too right?"

I nodded.

"Great so you'll do four hundred meter and eight hundred meter."

"Alright."

"Great. All right everybody practice is over! Get off my field!"

I jogged to the girl's locker room and collapsed on the bench provided by the door and took a swig of my water. Then, I showered quickly and put on my work clothes I had stored in my locker and pulled my hair into a ponytail. It was when I closed the door on my way out when I felt eyes on me and turned sharply ready to pounce, but it was just Ayame. I relaxed; I've been on edge since the talk with Naraku, but could you blame me? My ex was a crazy stalker! That was only supposed to happen in movies!

"Oh hey Ayame, you scared me," I laughed.

She just gave me a dirty look crossing her arms. Ok, that was just not ok.

"What's your problem?" I asked irately.

She strode up to me and stuck her finger in my face. Bad idea.

"Listen here Higurashi, if you think you can have every guy in this school you're wrong. Koga is _mine_ so I suggest you back the hell off."

I just looked at her finger like it was a three headed dog. I know this bitch did not have her finger in _my _face acting like she knew what she was talking about.

"Ayame, get your finger out of my face," I asked quietly.

"Or what."

Oh she just didn't know. She didn't know about the stress and the anger that'd been building up inside of me for weeks. Well she was about to find out. I grabbed the intruding body part and bent it backwards causing her to yelp in pain and surprise.

I shouted, not intentionally, loud enough for our gathering team mates to hear, "Listen here bitch, let me make something clear, I do not want Koga. Me and him have talked about this. So don't point fingers at me because you think you know what you're talking about. And what, because I hang out with guys means all of them like me? Bitch sit your ass down."

With that said, I pushed her to the floor and walked away. The fucking nerve.

**(A/N: Ayyye what'd you think? Review please!)**


	22. Sociopath Love Problems

**Sorry for the lateness! I had to help my sister with her baby shower sooooo I was busy haha.**

**OH! Do you like the new cover?! I drew it! I was so proud of myself! Tell me what you think!**

**Well, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . .**

_With that said, I pushed her to the floor and walked away. The fucking nerve._

**. . .**

"So you just pushed her down?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and sunk into Sango's couch between Miroku and Hitoshi glaring at the coffee table. They had called me over here for something; I hope this wasn't it. I just got back from work and I was tired. Sango waited for me to answer her question looking thoroughly amused.

"Yes I did," I replied curtly.

Kiyomi laughed, "Why?"

I huffed, "She stuck her finger in my face, in _my _face, and accused me of "stealing" Kouga and basically leading on every guy in the school. She's lucky all I did was put her on the ground."

Hitoshi chuckled, "I swear you make school interesting Kagome."

"Glad you found amusement in my frustration."

"That's usually how it works."

"Anyway," Kiyomi said, "I asked you here because my mom and aunt want you to do a photo shoot with me!"

All irritation disappeared and I perked up immediately. A _photo shoot_?

"Seriously? I thought I was going to start with small gigs."

"Well, it was actually my idea. I want to blow Kikyo at least out of Japan's top two female models. They agreed because they think you've progressed pretty well."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Me_? One of Japan's top models? They gave me way too much credit.

"I-I don't think I can be a top model; I haven't even started modeling!"

"Well, you're going to try. C'mon Kagome, for me?" Kiyomi pleaded.

I looked into her mismatched eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"Yay! So the shoot's on Saturday at three. Just come looking casual and _no _makeup."

I just nodded already getting nervous about the whole thing. I was going to be a _model_.

**. . . **

Shippo just stared at me sitting cross legged on his desk with his chin on his fist.

"There's been a lot going on with you lately Miss Kagome," he intoned.

I looked at my feet, "I know, and I'm sorry, you know I love working here, but it isn't paying my bills or taking care of my brother the way it needs too now that I'm not working as much. I'd still like to work here, but with modeling I don't know if I can be on the same schedule."

He was silent and I really hoped he wasn't upset with me. But c'mon, this was Shippo.

"Well my dear, it seem we are going to have to give our little star some celebrity treatment," he hopped off his desk and put an arm around my shoulder smiling down at me warmly, "how about you call me whenever you can come in and that's your schedule?"

My head snapped up to look at him, "No way! Seriously?"

He grinned, "Sure, my girlfriend's sister is coming to work here, so it won't be as hard to run the shop."

I squealed and hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best boss ever!"

"I know."

"And for putting up with me, I'll give you this."

"No really, it's fine-."

I held a cherry flavored lollipop in front of him, which he practically tore out of my hand not even finishing his sentence. The guy _always_had one in his mouth.

"Matter of fact; you are a pain in the ass. Where's the second one?"

I rolled my eyes and handed him another one, dismissed shortly afterward. I walked out of his office to see Bankotsu and Kagura waiting for me.

"So, did you quit?" Kagura asked.

I smiled, "Nope. I just get to come in whenever I want."

"And how often will that be?" Bankotsu questioned a little bitterly.

"Whenever I'm not modeling."

Kagura suddenly hugged me tightly, "Thank Kami, I thought you were going to leave me with this idiot."

"Don't hate because I won't let you hop on this."

"I could if I wanted to."

"Psh. Oook."

I laughed, "Ok guys, I'm staying so let's get back to work.

It was a peaceful work day so far; not too many people not too little. Until Sesshoumaru and Rin showed up. I quickly finished taking the order and braced myself as the little girl spotted me.

"Kagome-san!"

She sped toward me and I held open my arms catching her and grinning.

"Rin-chan! What are you doing here?"

I set her down and she answered, "Sesshoumaru-sama needs advice."

I saw Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitch as he got closer.

"Not advice. Answers."

I rolled my eyes. He totally needed advice.

"Alright, well you'll have to wait until I'm on break."

"When is that?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"We'll wait."

I lead them to a table by the window and took their order. Oh my god. Sesshoumaru was worse than Inuyasha. I had to explain to this guy what a _burger_ was. He ended up getting water not impressed by my description. Thank Kami Rin knew what was on the menu. I took their orders to Bankotsu and started getting their beverages when Kagura grabbed my arm.

"Who. Is. _That_?" she asked gaping at my silver haired friend.

"A friend of mine."

"A single friend?"

I thought back to Kagewaki, "I don't really know."

"Well let me just take this off your hands."

She took the tray of beverages beamed and sashayed over to his table. I giggled and watched wondering what Sesshouamru would do, but my observing was interrupted by a dinging bell and an irate Bankotsu.

"Order up," he informed gruffly.

"Ew, what's with you?" I asked taking the plates and loading them on a tray.

"It smells like Takahashi in here."

I shook my head, "You're such a brat."

He huffed and got back to work and I delivered the tray to the correct table. I finished a few more orders until it was my break. I pulled a chair up and plopped down waiting for Sesshoumaru to speak. Of course it never happened.

"Sooo?"

"Kagewaki is avoiding me."

I raised an eyebrow, "You weren't expecting that."

He looked at me looking hopelessly confused, "This is normal?"

I shook my head, "Sesshoumaru, the guy is in love with you! And once he got the guts to confess he got shot down. He's going to need time to get over the embarrassment and hurt before he's even ready to go near you. Haven't you ever been in love before?"

He leaned back in his chair, "No I don't really understand it. Or feelings for that matter."

I tried to think of a way to explain it and glanced at Rin who was happily eating her chicken fingers. Then I got it.

"Well I guess love is classified in different categories like love for family and friends. You care a lot for Rin right," I was answered with a nod. "So you've experienced that kind of love. Then, there's being _in _love. When you love someone despite any flaws or shortcomings. So Kagewaki loves you even though you're cold, sociopathic, and not all that loving."

"That part was unnecessary."

I ignored him, "But when the person you love doesn't love you back, it hurts. Like, a lot. So you're just going to have to give him time."

Sesshoumaru just blinked at me, "But I like Kagewaki."

My jaw dropped and I just stared at him before dragging a hand down my face.

"Then why did you reject him?"

"I didn't."

I was so confused.

"Ok what exactly happened before me and Inuyasha came in?"

"Kagewaki told me that he was in love with me and I didn't say anything."

I slammed my forehead into the table. He's impossible.

"Why were you silent?"

"I was shocked."

"Show me your shocked face."

His face remained emotionless.

"Oh my gosh Sesshoumaru, so this was just a big misunderstanding?" I shouted.

"Hn."

"Well are you in love with him or do you just like him."

"I imagine if I was in love with someone they'd be above Rin in status, so no, I just like him."

"Elaborate."

He looked thoughtful for a split second, "Kagewaki has never left my side since we were children, so of course I'd grown attached. I don't like it when he's away from me and I don't like him avoiding me. It makes me angry. I haven't been able to work all day."

My expression softened; that was so sweet. Sesshoumaru has no idea how hard he's falling for this guy.

"I'm also extremely sexually frustrated."

Aaand he ruins it.

"Well you need to go tell him how you feel or you're going to keep being angry and, um, sexually frustrated."

"I don't know where he is."

"Do you have any ideas?"

He was silent before standing up abruptly.

"Let's go Rin."

"I want dessert though!"

"We'll have dessert when I'm done handling business."

The girl remained stubbornly in her seat only to be lifted up and tucked under Sesshoumaru's arm. He paid me and made his way to the door turning to give me a nod before he left.

I took that as 'Thank you so much Kagome. I don't know what I'd do without you' in Sesshoumaru language.

**(A/N: And I'm ending it here so you guys can anticipate Kagome's first photo shoot! Yay I'm so nice. Review please?)**


	23. Cranky Banky

**I know it's late sorry! And so liiike…no one likes the cover? Ok. Cool lol. Enjoy!**

_**READ THIS SO YOU WON'T TRY TO CORRECT ME LATER AND PISS ME OFF!:**_** Soooo I'm changing Kiyomi's appearance a bit because I'm making her father Tsukuyomaru, who has lilac colored eyes. If you don't remember him he's from the episode where Inuyasha had to kill the guardian of the bat demon's barrier in order to make Tessaiga able to break barriers. You can google image him. He died but this is fan fiction so, you know, I can bring homies back to life with my magical keyboard. Anyway, yeah so Kiyomi's green eye is going to be lilac. And if you look back I've change all the descriptions of her eyes to said change. Bite me. Oh and I also changed a part in chapter 12 when I made Sesshoumaru look like a homophobe because that contradicts everything in the last chapter. Don't you love my spur of the moment changes? I do.**

_**GO BACK AND READ THAT.**_

_**DON'T TRY AND SKIP IT.**_

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING. READER. **_

_**READER STAHP.**_

_**READER PLS.**_

_**MOTHERFUCKER GO BACK. **_

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I do not own the clothes or fashions mentioned.**

**. . . **

_I just nodded already getting nervous about the whole thing. I was going to be a_model_._

**. . . **

I arrived at the photo shoot in the Harajuku area of Tokyo with Kiyomi, and Sango who was just there to watch, and oooh boy. It was…overwhelming sort of. We were outside on a blocked out area of the street and there were staff bustling around everywhere.

"Oh geez," I muttered.

Kiyomi glanced at me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry babe. Just listen to the photographer and things will go smoothly ask me if you have any questions."

I nodded and took a breath relaxing a bit as I saw Takeda-sama approach us with a very handsome man holding a fancy camera, he must be the photographer. He was very tall, probably 6'3", had long silver hair in a high pony tail, and a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes even though it wasn't that sunny. I saw Kiyomi perk up for a reason I couldn't figure out.

"Kagome, it's wonderful to see you dear! I'm here with Izayoi as the designer slash fashion director."

"Meaning they're here to tell me how to do my job and I'm going to ignore it," the man next to her clarified.

Reiko-sama smiled sweetly as she elbowed the man in the ribs ripping a grunt from his throat.

"Oh how rude of me! Kagome, this is my husband Takeda Tsukuyomaru of Takeda Inc.. He's also going to be your photographer today! Dear, this is Higurashi Kagome, the new model I was telling you about."

The man smiled and removed his glasses revealing beautiful lilac-colored eyes. Oh yeah, this was Kagome's dad; she looked just like him.

"Nice to meet you young lady."

"Nice to meet you Takeda-sama."

"Oh please, no formalities! Call me Takeda."

I smiled relaxing a bit, "Alright Takeda-san."

He shrugged, "Close enough."

"That means you have to call me Reiko-san or we'll get confused," she intoned looking pleased with her plan.

I laughed and nodded an 'ok'.

"So girls, this is what's going to happen. You are going to be modeling Harajuku and Shibuya street fashion in said areas. We're starting in Harajuku and then we're making our way over to Shibuya. You will be wearing two outfits today. You'll wear one in your individual shots and the other one you'll wear in your shots together. The same routine goes for Shubuya. Any questions?"

We both shook our heads.

"Alright now go get ready. You're up first Angel."

I saw Kiyomi's eyes brighten breaking out of her professional face for a bit; total daddy's girl.

We were dragged over to hair and make-up and Kiyomi seemed completely comfortable but it took me a while. I didn't where a lot of make-up to begin with and it was kind of awkward at first, until I warmed up to the hair/make-up artist. His name was Jakotsu and he was so fun. He was funny and just easy to get along with.

"Well hun, there you are," he said with a satisfied look on his face.

He turned my chair so that I could see myself in the mirror, refusing to let me look during the process, and I was surprised. It wasn't a lot of makeup but I still looked kind of different. I had the usual base make-up, a hint of light pink brushed across my cheeks, mascara that made my eyelashes look extremely long, and a really light shade of purple eye shadow on my eyelids and under my eyes, but it was barely noticeable. I had on a wig that was different shades of purple, darker at the top that faded to lighter shades until it ended at my shoulders, in a wavy crimped style with bangs swept across my forehead.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I know," Jakotsu chirped. "Now, off to the stylist!"

He pushed me over to the stylist and, I'm telling you, being dressed by someone else is _weird_. But I trudged through it. When they were done, I got a look at myself and stared in wonder. The style they gave me was 'Girly Rock' and it was pretty cute. I was in a black shirt with the words 'Jesus Christ' in English cursive with angels underneath and gossamer sleeves that ended at my elbows. A black skirt hugged my hips with a layer of gossamer on top with a lace design at the end. My eyes looked in admiration at the black, thick heeled ankle boots with silver spikes trailing up the heels. The accessories consisted of two spiked bracelets on my wrist, a black choker with a cross dangling from it, and a halo of tiny, white roses placed on top of my head.

"Looking good doll," Jakotsu praised. "Now then, let's go stand by while Kiyomi's up.

Me and Jakotsu hung behind Takeda-san as he adjusted his camera lens.

"Alright Kiyomi, we're ready!"

My jaw dropped when I saw her; she was so beautiful! Her style was Lolita. Her silver was in high pig tails on either side of her head falling in big ringlets down her shoulders and her bangs hung straightened above her eyes. She wore a Lolita style dress, the skirt starting at her waist was baby blue and full ending a little below her knees with a laced edge. The top of the dress was white and buttoned all the way up to her the collar folded neatly. She wore a short, thin white cover with puffed sleeves and lace at the edge of the sleeves and the hem of the cover itself. It was fastened by a big baby blue bow matching the one place right atop her head edged in white lace. White stockings cover her long legs and mary janes with a little heel covered her feet.

"Holy crap," I muttered.

And once she started, _geez_. She was incredible. Her poses matched the personality of the outfit, doll-like and cute. She stood in the middle of the street switching to each pose effortlessly. Takeda-san told her what he wanted and she did it perfectly.

"Incredible isn't she?"

I snapped my head to the side and looked up to see Hitoshi admiring Kiyomi as she finished. He looked at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the world. Like she was the _only_ thing in the world.

"Hitoshi, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged and put his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. That's when I noticed he was pretty dressed up. He wore a black blazer that opened revealing his black dress shirt that was unbuttoned a bit revealing his collarbone. Completely black.

"Just here to watch your first photo shoot. Inuyasha and Miroku are here too."

I noticed how he tried to throw me off by mentioning Inuyasha but completely ignored it when I spotted several piercings along his ear. He had two different piercings on his lobe, a steal ball and a black bead ring, an outer conch piercing, also with a black bead ring, and a helix piercing also consisting of a black bead ring.

This might seem insignificant, but it's actually really important. Because it had nothing to do with him suddenly wanting to pierce one of his ears and _everything _to do with a conversation me and Kiyomi had at lunch.

"_I don't know, I really like when guys have a few piercings along the edge of their ears; it's super hot," _she had said.

"Nice piercings," I commented wryly.

I saw a tint of red dust his cheeks as he brought a hand to his ear.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Kiyomi started toward us and he dropped his hand putting it back in his pocket.

"Kagome you're up," she informed brightly.

Her attention turned to Hitoshi and she grinned, "I didn't know you were coming!"

He smiled, "I wanted to see you two in action."

"You've seen me in action before."

"And I never get tired of it."

She blushed a bit and I let out a little victory cry in my head when I saw her spot the piercings.

"Nice piercings," she said gently brushing her fingers under the shell of his ear, "very cute."

I couldn't watch them any longer, having to make my way to the middle of the street, but yes! Progress! Then, I realized what I was about to do and tensed up a bit.

"Now I want you to relax darling. Just give me soft head shots and then we'll move to the body."

I nodded and thought quickly until using the faces I had done in my mirror practice. I turned my body slightly, rested a hand on my cheek, softened my eyes, and parted my lips slightly. I saw him smile in satisfaction and my confidence boosted. I was actually doing it. I was modeling!

**. . .**

It was time for me and Kiyomi to shoot together and this time I had the Lolita style. My black hair tumbled down my shoulders in ringlets and my make-up consisted of light pink eye shadow and glitter eyeliner around my eyes. I had on a light pink, billowy shirt with puffy sleeves tucked into a weird skirt made of wide strips of different quilts and then I was given a pink umbrella with ruffles. White, knee high stockings covered my calves ending in a floral lace pattern at my knees, and light pink platform ballerina shoes adorned my feet.

Kiyomi was the goth this time. Her make-up was black eye shadow, blue glitter eye liner, black stripes coming from the bottom middle of her eyes halfway to her cheeks, and dark red lips. She had a wig on that was hot pink at the stop and faded to violet halfway. Hot pink bangs swept across her face and she had two high pigtails again but the back portion of the wig hung down her back. She wore a black bustier over a fishnet shirt, making her look like she had fishnet sleeves, and a layered skirt with blue underneath and black gossamer over it. Accessories consisted of a belt made of bullets hugging her hips, a silver studded belt swinging from her waist to her hip, small, silver chains hanging from her neck, and spiked bracelets.

"Alright girls show me what you got."

It wasn't easy, especially with Inuyasha watching me, but me and Kiyomi worked pretty well together. We continued to move from one pose to another until we were signaled to stop. Then, everybody started dragging us around and packed up ready to go to the set in Shibuya, which was only a thirteen minute walk but whatever.

**. . . **

Shibuya was definitely different from Harajuku. The styles were bolder and extremely colorful, but it somehow worked and we were done by 6:30 ish. Now I sat with Kiyomi, Sango, Inuyasha, Hitoshi, Miroku, and Jakotsu at a local bar. Hitoshi, Sango, and I were the only ones not drinking while Inuyasha and Kiyomi were a little buzzed and Miroku and Jakotsu were completely wasted. Like what the hell, the age limit for drinking was _twenty_; we were _sophomores _(and a twenty-one year old). Can money really do anything? I sighed and twirled my straw in my glass of coke, I didn't really mind them drinking. It was really funny actually.

"Jakotsu you're super hot, like a girl," Miroku slurred throwing an arm around Jakotsu.

Jakotsu giggled, "And you're hot like a guy."

"Oh my gosh," Sango sighed.

Hitoshi laughed and went over to separate the two before they did anything they'd regret when the alcohol wore off.

"Everyone should spend the night at Yasha's house tonight!" Kiyomi sang happily.

"Hey, I didn't agree to that," Inuyasha muttered taking another sip of a western alcohol I think he called 'whiskey'.

"Well Oba-san did," she replied leaning her head on his shoulder. "C'mon it'll be fun!"

He grunted, "How about Sunday when we're all sober and Kagome doesn't have to work?"

"Ooh good thinking!"

"Yeah and speaking of work," I said taking the last sip of my drink, "I have to go; I have homework and studying to do."

"Same," Sango agreed.

"Well then are we leaving?" Hitoshi asked slipping on his blazer.

"No, we can't just leave Jakotsu," I said.

Jakotsu looked up at the sound of his name and grinned, "Don't worry about me! My little brother is coming in right now."

As if on cue, Bankotsu walked in. Ban_kotsu_. Ja_kotsu_. Maybe I should've known. He jogged up to Jakotsu seeming really worried and squeezed his shoulder not noticing me or, more importantly, Inuyasha.

"What the hell Jakotsu? You can't even type a text! I told you to stop drinking this much," he lectured pulling Jakotsu's arm around his neck while wrapping his own arm around the slender man's waist.

"Oh chill out Cranky Banky! I'm just here to celebrate Kaggie's first photo shoot!" he explained leaning willingly onto Bankotsu.

Bankotsu seemed to put two and two together and snapped his head to everyone else at the booth.

"Kagome."

I smiled evilly, "Hi _Cranky Banky_."

His eye twitched and he hauled Jakotsu up.

"Psh, whatever see you at work _Kaggie_."

I laughed and scooted out of the booth to follow him out determined to not let him leave without a good teasing.

"Whatever, I can live with Kaggie, but Cranky Banky? Oh yeah, that's happening. I'm telling Kagura."

I held the door open as he walked out and headed to a little black car opening the passenger side and slipping his drunken sibling in. I noticed someone else in the back of the car. Someone small. He was in front of me before I could really think about it.

"So how was the first shoot?" he asked putting his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"It was actually really good! I didn't fall when I was wearing heels and I wasn't awkward."

"Wasn't awkward? Is that possible for you around people you don't know? Especially people you don't know touching you."

"I know I was surprised too," I admitted.

He laughed and shook his head, "Well congrats, when am I going to see them?"

"In a month or so."

"Looking forward to it."

I grinned, "But when were you going to tell me you had a brother?"

He shrugged, "You never asked."

I huffed.

He rolled his eyes, "He's my foster brother. Once he turned eighteen he got his own place and I ran away from the orphanage. Been living with him ever since."

I smiled at the cute brotherhood and then remembered the person in the back. I was about to ask him about it, but my answer answered for me.

"Daddy! Uncle JJ is about to throw up!" a little girl cried from the car.

Bankotsu tensed up and turned around quickly. He tried to escape by going to help Jakotsu but he took care of that himself opening his door and emptying his stomach on the sidewalk.

Bankotsu still faced the car refusing to look at me.

"Bankotsu, what does she mean Daddy?" I asked softly.

He turned sharply and glared at me, "What she said. I'm her dad."

He stormed off before I could say anything and drove away leaving me standing there shocked.

**(A/N: Whoa wasn't expecting that huh? Bow. Haha Review please!)**


	24. Emiko

**Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

_He turned sharply and glared at me, "What she said. I'm her dad."_

_He stormed off before I could say anything and drove away leaving me standing there shocked._

**. . . **

"He has a _daughter_?"

Sango's tone sounded like it was the most impossible thing ever. Which, in Japan, it pretty much was. A teenage girl pregnant was seemingly rare and if it _did_ happen, she was pretty much kicked out of school if she didn't abort the baby. But it looked like Bankotsu was a single father, so I couldn't even choose from the hundreds of reasonable explanations. One I didn't like to think about is that he wasn't a single father and I'm actually a booty call.

"Yes, he has a daughter."

"How did you not know?" Kiyomi asked leaning against sinking into the couch as if to support her shock.

I sighed. Maybe I should've known. I remember coming out during break at work to see him on the phone smiling with loving eyes for whoever was on the other line, and I never asked about it.

"I don't know," I sighed and then narrowed my eyes at the floor in determination. "I'm going to see him."

"What?" Sango and Kiyomi asked in unison.

"I have to talk to him about it. He thinks I think he's a horrible person or something," I paused. "He got so defensive. Like he thought I _hated _him."

Kiyomi's eyes softened in understanding, "Then why are you still here and not getting ready for work?"

**. . . **

He wasn't at work. That _bastard_. I was seething the whole day at work not exchanging much words with the replace cook, a big guy called Guikotsu (Was he related to Bankotsu too?), or the new waitress, Suki. I didn't want her to think I was a bitch and softened my expression into a smile once in a while when she glanced at me. I think she understood it just wasn't my day.

When work was finally over, I stormed up to Shippo to demand for Bankotsu's address. What? The guy did the same thing to me, I felt no shame. But before I could even ask him he held out a piece of paper with what I assumed was Bankotsu's address.

"How did you-?"

"You're the only reason that guy ever misses work, and, by how you've been acting, I feel like you got a few words for him."

This guy was more of a life coach than a boss. I thanked him and ran out to my car typing the address into my phone's GPS along the way. He was _so_ not off the hook.

**. . .**

The address led me to a nice middle class home and I leaned back into my seat to think about what I was going to say. I gave myself a pep talk before putting my car in park and heading to the front door. I rang the bell and waited looking at my phone's clock; it was only 9:30 he couldn't be asleep.

I practically jumped when the door opened and looked to see Jakotsu staring down at me surprised.

"Kagome, what are you doing here hun?"

"I'm just here to see Bankotsu, if that's alright."

"Sure! I just didn't know you guys knew each other. Come on in!" he insisted gesturing me into the house.

I smiled and stepped in slipping out of my shoes before following Jakotsu to what I guessed was the living room. He excused himself saying he was going to go get Bankotsu and I just stood in the middle of the room looking at my surroundings. It was a nice place inside too; it had a nice interior decoration with a few toys scattered here and there. It looked homey, until you got a look of the _weapons lining the walls_. There were a pair of gloves with _blades _coming out of the knuckles and a sword with blades linked together branching from it. But those weren't the most impressive. Between the two was a humongous halberd with a giant, broad blade on one end and a smaller crescent shaped blade on the other. These weapons were ancient. Where did they get a hold of them?

I heard a door slide open and spun around to meet blank, blue eyes.

"That's my halberd," Bankotsu said leaning against the door frame. "I call it Banryuu."

I nodded and looked at my feet. I had no idea what to say.

"Well," he pressed, "can I help you with something?"

His attitude pissed me off. I brought my eyes up to meet his.

"I wanted to talk."

He stared at me in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time until pushing himself off the doorframe and settling on the little brown couch in the center of the room his arms sprawling across the back.

"Well then," he patted the seat next to him, "let's talk."

I settled down next to him and tensed when I felt something under me. I reached behind me to retrieve whatever I sat on and discovered a fuzzy, brown teddy bear. I smiled softly and smoothed the ruffled, fur down.

"How old is she?" I asked while rubbing the bear's ears.

"Three," he answered stiffly his jaw tight.

So he had her around fourteen. Wow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly.

He laughed bitterly, "Why do you think I didn't? You think I just go around telling everyone I have a kid? No. Because everytime someone finds out they start lecturing me about it or telling me how disgusting I am or what an abomination she is. So no I didn't tell you. You weren't supposed to find out."

"Because you thought I'd turn my back?" I questioned quietly.

"Yes," he answered immediately.

What the fuck.

"Do you not know me or something? Why would you assume I'm like everyone else? You don't have to be ashamed of your daughter-."

"I am _not_ ashamed of my daughter!" he snapped getting a little too close causing me to flinch away.

He realized my discomfort and scooted back to his spot burying his face in his hands.

"I'm ashamed of myself," he took a deep breath. "I met her mother when I was thirteen. I was at a point in my life where I felt I'd lost everything and had nothing. No mom, no dad, not even a home plus I was hormonal because of puberty. Then she showed up and made me feel wanted. Like I was the only thing she needed. I slept with her and she got pregnant. That's when it got weird. She went back and forth between me and wherever else until she had the baby. And the morning she was able to leave the hospital, I woke up and she was gone with nothing left but a note that said 'Sorry, but I have a husband'."

He kept his face in his hands and I just sat there quietly. Bankotsu has had it _rough_.

"I don't blame you," I whispered loud enough for him to hear after a while of silence, "because it wasn't your fault."

"But I'm responsible. I knew I shouldn't have got with her, but I did anyways."

"She's more responsible than you are," I insisted. "Where is she now?"

He was quiet for a minute staring at his hands before leaning forward and picking up a magazine on the table and handing it to me. It was some politician and his wife dressed for their wedding. The wife looked about ten years younger than him and she was super pretty. Not that her husband wasn't. He was one of those older guys who were just attractive for their age. I read the headline, 'Hiroshi and Atsuko Yamaguchi Have There 21st Wedding!'. Now I knew who they were, they had a wedding every year and it was always all over the news.

That's when I froze. Was this _her_? Japan's best housewife. Japan's most loyal and loving housewife? I looked up at Bankotsu and he just nodded. I looked back at the magazine suddenly extremely angry.

"That bitch!"

I shot up and paced trying to recover from what I just heard.

"How could she-? Why would-? She's fooling _everyone _in Japan. She's idolized by wives everywhere!"

I suddenly came to a stop and looked at him hard.

"You need to do something. You need to _expose _her," I pulled out my phone. "I bet Takahashi-sama will know what to do-."

He was in front of me in a second snatching my phone from me.

"No," he said.

"What do you mean no? She-!"

"I know Kagome! You think I haven't thought of it? But just think about it. A kid with a past of child abuse shows up with a daughter he's claiming is a big politician's wife. People are just going to think i rebelled after I lost my parents, knocked a girl up, and now is trying to get money."

He was right. Totally right, but I wasn't having it.

"You can do a blood test-."

"Kagome," he cut in sounding tired, "I'm not putting Emiko through that. Don't you realize that people with money can pay anyone to be quiet? I'm not risking putting my daughter through humiliation to prove something that will be kept quiet."

"And what happens when she starts school and sees all the other kids with moms? What are you going to say when she asks 'Where's mommy?'."

He grew silent and looked me in my eyes, "I was hoping to have a mommy she could come home to by then."

My heart throbbed. That just wasn't fair.

"Papa?"

I turned and saw the same little girl from the other day standing in the doorway clad in a nightgown. Her dark hair was pulled into a braid identical to her fathers. She rubbed the sleep out of her eye with a tiny fist. I saw Bankotsu relax.

"What is it Emi? Did I wake you?" he asked softly walking over and kneeling down next to her.

She just stared at me and then somewhere behind me hiding behind Bankotsu out of shyness. I looked behind me to see what she had been looking at and saw the teddy bear from before abandoned on the couch. I retrieved and walked over to her kneeling down.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

The little girl nodded and hesitantly grabbed the teddy bear.

"You can't sleep without him huh?"

She nodded.

I smiled, "That's ok. Sometimes I can't sleep without my teddy bear either."

She blushed and nodded moving further behind Bankotsu

"What's your teddy's name," she asked softly.

Bankotsu look at her in shock and I answered, "I just call him Teddy."

"That's a nice name."

I grinned, "Thank you."

She turned beat red and hid completely behind Bankotsu.

"Go on back to bed Emi, I'll be there in a second."

She nodded again and scurried to the back of the house. We both stood and he silently lead me to the door and out to my car.

"She never talks to people she doesn't know," he said quietly.

"Well she's just adorable! She's legit the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life-."

His lips were on mine before I could finish. Slow and sweet was what I described it as. He pulled away his eyes filled with something I couldn't identify but warmed me to the core.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and disappeared into the house.

**(A/N: Yeah it was a Ban/Kag chap. Don't freak out there will be Inu/Kag next chapter! Love you all! Review!)**


	25. Ugh Couples Boo Hiss

**Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

**WALLMAGNET19 PLEASE MESSAGE ME ASAP YOUR PM IS OFF. **

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**I don't own the outfits.**

**. . .**

_"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and disappeared into the house._

**. . .**

I collapsed on my bed still in my work clothes, but I had a hard time caring. Sighing I stared at my ceiling letting my thoughts run wild. You'd think after resolving the whole thing with Bankotsu I'd be content. Not. There were still my mom's recovery and hospital bills to worry about. Then there was the thing Naraku said to worry about. I hadn't seen any sign of Hiten, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I shook my head lightly like that would shake the thoughts out of my head and let my eyes slide closed. Gradually my head started to get fuzzy and my body got heavier and I relaxed. Sleep was the best part of my day and I didn't even care that for once I didn't do my homework. Then I heard a noise from the window and it took me a while to register that the window was _opening_. I sat up sharply ready to attack the intruder until I realized it was just Inuyasha. I relaxed again laying back on my elbows and let out an irritated sigh.

He grinned shutting the window, "Did I scare you?"

"Why don't you just knock? On the _door_."

He chuckled and plopped down next to me copying my position.

"Why would I use an elevator instead of climbing a tree? That's weird."

"Yeah, using modern technology is so weird."

I fell back closing my eyes again. Maybe if I didn't acknowledge him he would go away.

"Whatever, but I couldn't help but notice while I was breaking in that you aren't in the best of moods," I opened my eyes and saw him on his side propped up on his elbow with a worried look on his face. "Want to talk about it?"

I lost myself in his amber eyes. No wonder this guy didn't know what 'no' meant. How could anyone say no with those eyes?

I sighed, "I've just been stressed as usual; hospital bills, nothing new."

"But there is something new, isn't there?" he asked softly.

I hadn't told him the entire Naraku story. I didn't tell him what Naraku had said about Hiten.

I hesitated,"…There's one thing I didn't mention about the thing with Naraku. When we had that…chat, he said he saw Hiten waiting for me outside the wooden box last Saturday and I just haven't been able to relax lately. I feel like I always have to look over my shoulder nowadays."

I didn't expect what happened next. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me flush against his chest his chin resting on my head.

"I won't let him touch you," he whispered.

Such a cliché thing to say but I believed him; the strength and certainty in just a whisper. I relaxed into the embrace snuggling into his chest. We laid there for a while until he shifted so he was right in front of me staring into my eyes. My gaze dropped to his lips and quickly back to eyes. My cheeks heated up as Inuyasha's mouth spread into a smirk. Then his lips were on mine. My eyes slid closed and I lost myself in the feeling. The way his lips covered mine perfectly. The slow dance of our tongues. Oh yeah, I was lost.

He rolled me onto my back and nipped down my jaw and pressed kisses to my throat. He stopped and buried his nose into the crook of my neck inhaling deeply.

"I've never wanted anything so badly," he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "This feeling is so strong; it's weird, almost scary. But I want it. I want you Kagome."

I stared up into his eyes hundreds of thoughts and emotions overwhelming me. I thought about how happy I always am with Inuyasha but then I thought about Bankotsu and I just got confused.

"I don't know what I want," I breathed.

He smiled and kissed me on my forehead, "Then I'll wait."

I didn't realize yet that I've been making my decisions on how other people will feel, not how I will.

**. . . **

"Kagewaki-san, what a surprise! How are you?"

It was definitely a surprise; he was at my dorm on a Monday. But it's not like I even went to classes today. Inuyasha broke my alarm clock, which was completely unnecessary since it had a snooze and an off button, so that'd I'd sleep. Anyway yeah, Kagewaki was at my dorm and looking super _cute_. He had on a light blue dress shirt with the collar sticking out the neck of a brown knitted sweater, a tan pea coat, and black jeans with a brown belt, brown desert shoes, and a leather shoulder bag. He knew how to dress.

He smiled, "Hello Kagome-san, it's been a while. Sorry to intrude."

"Oh no not at all! Come in and sit."

He settled on the couch and I poured him a cup of hot chocolate I had already made, which he gratefully accepted. I sat on the other side of the couch _dying _to ask about Sesshoumaru.

"So what brings you here Kagewaki-san?"

His cheeks reddened and he set his cup on the coffee table clearing his throat.

"I just wanted to thank you for the, um, talk you had with Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sama? Ok, I had to ask.

"No problem! But um, do you mind if I ask what you and Sesshoumaru-san's relationship was before you got together?"

He looked a bit puzzled and then he seemed to understand.

He chuckled lightly, "You must mean the reason behind me referring to him as sama."

I nodded.

"Well, you know of the Sengoku Era correct," I nodded and he continued, "well, according to legend, the Takahashis were youkai who ran the great Western Lands. The head of my family tried to assassinate the Takahashi's for power and failed. So, because he didn't want he or his family to be executed, the Takahashis and the Onigumos made a treaty that the first born child of the Onigumo clan would be given to the Takahashi clan as a servant. They agreed to stop that a decade ago because it wasn't really accepted in society anymore, but it was remade for me and my brother's sake. Our parents had left us and we were already poor as it is and then one day we stumbled upon the head of the Takahashi family and he took us in. Pretty ironic huh?"

Wow. That was some intense history.

"So you refer to Sesshoumaru as sama because you've served the family since you were young?"

"Well, yeah, we were never actually servents. They never asked either of us to do anything but to do well in school. I just felt obligated to address them as such. Naraku never did because, well, he's Naraku," he laughed and looked off into space fondly. "He and Sesshoumaru were the best of friends. It was a normal friendship but it was a friendship nonetheless."

I smiled, "And you?"

He blushed again, "I'd just watch him from the sidelines. I always helped him though. I'd carry his things and clean his room and fold his laundry. But he never liked me doing that so he hired some man named Jaken."

This sounded like such a cute love story holy crap I had to ask more.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how did you get feelings for him when he's so-?"

"Cold?"

"Yeah."

He looked at his hands thoughtfully, "Well I guess it's because I was one of the only people who got to see him when he wasn't so cold."

Nose bleed. Cutest couple ever. I officially ship Sesshoumaru and Kagewaki forever. I listened as he continued.

"He also seemed to be the only one I had feelings for my entire life! I tried to date a few girls and that failed miserably because I realized I wasn't even attracted to girls. I tried to date a guy in college, but all I could think about was Sesshoumaru. And then he-."

He trailed off and started blushing madly picking up his cup. I remembered something Sesshoumaru had mentioned in his office that one time,

'_Could it be because I slept with him a couple of times in college?'_

"He slept with you?" I blurted out.

He spit hot chocolate all over the coffee table and looked at me shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Um," I laughed nervously, "we've talked about a lot of things concerning you."

He tried to cover his face with his coat and glanced down at the coffee table.

"Sorry about that," he muttered.

"Oh no problem, my fault as much as yours."

He cleared his throat and, still looking at his hands, responded, "As you said, he slept with me. I think that's when I realized how deeply I had fallen for him. I broke up with the guy I was with right after that of course."

My turn to be surprised.

"He slept with you while you were dating someone?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru is really possessive of what he believes his. He was also really drunk."

Oh my gosh. Sesshoumaru drunk? This had to happen. I then realized how nosy I'd been and it was my turn to blush.

"I'm sorry for getting all up in your business."

"Oh no it's perfectly fine! I don't really have anyone to talk to about this stuff so it's alright. It's really refreshing."

"You don't have a lot of friends? But you're so cool."

"Thanks but I'm just really shy. I've never been good with people. I get along with my co-workers at the lab but that's only if I go out of _my_ lab. I usually work alone."

I grinned at him and scooted closer, "Well, I officially declare us friends Kagewaki-san. You can come over whenever you'd like."

Then, because he always has to ruin everything, Sesshoumaru opens my door and strides in like he owns the place. Like what. My door was locked.

"How'd you get in?" I asked.

"The art of lock picking isn't difficult to master," he then ignores me and turns to Kagewaki. "You have been gone too long."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama it's been only thirty minutes."

"Too long."

Kagewaki sighed and I raised an eyebrow at this clingy Sesshoumaru.

"Is it always like this now?"

Kagewaki nodded, "Since we're friends I should tell you-."

"He hasn't left my bedroom since the day you and I spoke of that matter concerning him," Sesshoumaru finished.

My jaw dropped and Kagewaki hid his face in his hands a blush creeping up his ears. Holy crap.

"Doing what?" I blurted out and immediately regretted it.

I knew what they were doing. The skeptic quirk of Sesshoumaru's eyebrow _confirmed_ I knew what they were doing.

I held my hands up, "Never mind."

Sesshoumaru nodded and moved closer to Kagewaki slipping a finger in his collar making him jump a bit.

"You're covering my work."

Work? I thought Kagewaki couldn't get any darker.

"Sesshoumaru-sama there are other ways to show people I'm in a relationship."

"I prefer this method."

Oh I get it. Ew.

"Alright. Out of my dorm while I still have my innocence. Come back anytime Kagewaki. Sesshoumaru call first."

I ushered them out and shut the door behind me.

Ugh couples. Boo. Hiss.

**. . . **

"Let's go out after school," Inuyasha said.

I looked up from my lunch like he was crazy.

"I have to do homework."

"So? Come on, forget about school for once and have some fun. You have yet to see anything Tokyo."

I just continued eating. He was being ridiculous and I was still mad that he broke my alarm clock.

"I think he's right Kagome, you need a break," Sango intoned.

"And you haven't explored Tokyo since you got here, like, a month or two ago," Kiyomi reminded.

"Very sad indeed," Miroku added.

"Alright! I'll go," I glanced up at a grinning Inuyasha. "Where are we going?"

His grin widened, "Yokohama."

**(A/N: I'm ending it here. Yupp I'm an asshole. But you can love me because the next chapter will be entirely Inu/Kag. Review please!)**


	26. Yokohama

**Another chapter? I think yes. Sorry it took so long! Enjoy! **

**P.S. I got a message from a reviewer who has read some of my other stories and she liked the Kiyomi/Hitoshi chemistry had going on and she suggested that I make a story on just the two with Inuyasha characters of course. I'm going to do it regardless but I was wondering if anyone else read it. Anyways yeah.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

_"Alright! I'll go," I glanced up at a grinning Inuyasha. "Where are we going?"_

_His grin widened, "Yokohama."_

**. . . **

I enjoyed the ride to Yokohama. We listened to music and talked about a lot of things that had nothing to do with anything stressful in my life; it was nice. But then we pulled up to a hotel and not just any hotel though, _The Magnifique Hotel_. I looked at him with a what-is-this-fuckery look. He got the message and sighed.

"It's just a place where we can come back to and hang out if we want," he explained getting out and grabbing his stuff in the back.

I did the same and stepped out of the car looking up at the huge hotel. It was so fancy! I didn't think it was necessary for a couple of hours, but I followed him into the luxurious lobby anyway while the chauffer took his car. We walked inside and it was definitely magnificent. I was gaping at the décor as I followed Inuyasha to the lobby desk until I bumped into him when he stopped.

"Young master Inuyasha, it's been a while," the man at the desk addressed bowing. "The same room?"

"Of course," Inuyasha said taking the room key handed to him.

What. He didn't have to pay or anything? What the hell? He seemed to read my shocked face as we walked to the elevator.

"Hitoshi's dad owns this hotel and he's like my uncle so I can come here whenever I want."

"You lucky bastard," I muttered as we stepped into the elevator.

There were fifty floors. Fifty. He pressed fifty and I felt the surge of the elevator rising. We stopped at a few floors on the way where foreign businessmen stepped in and stared at our clothes like we were peasants or something. I ignored them until they got off and then we finally got off on the 50th floor. Inuyasha lead me to the door at the end of the hallway and opened the door. My jaw dropped.

It was _incredible_. The room we walked into was a big living room with a window stretching across the wall giving us a view of Cosmo World. The walls had white and beige striped pattern and the floor had an intricate design on the carpet. I set my bag down and looked around finding that there were actually _three _rooms, if you just counted bedrooms. There were also two bathrooms and a little kitchen. They all were furnished and decorated beautifully.

"Nice isn't it?" Inuyasha asked throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Definitely," I breathed out.

"Well would you like to see the main bedroom milady?"

I scoffed, "No thank-."

Aaand he picked me up anyway. I struggled with him until he finally dropped me on what I thought was a cloud. I paused and looked at the mattress below me with wide eyes.

"This is what heaven feels like."

He laughed, "Yeah it's pretty comfy ain't it."

He sat down next to me and grinning asked, "So do you want to stay here for a while or do you want to leave now?"

I thought about it and then glanced at him suspiciously.

"I don't know; something is telling me if I stay here before we go, we won't leave until it's time to go home. Is that something right?"

"That something is incredibly accurate."

I laughed and pushed him, "Then I vote we leave."

**. . . **

I've never been to Yokohama, so I had no idea where we were walking to. I gave up on asking Inuyasha a while ago because all he'd say back is 'Don't trip chicken strip.' My need to ask stopped as we came to a stop and I took in my surroundings. We were at Nogeyama Zoo! I'd heard about this place from a few friends; it's a free park that has a variety of animals from all over the world that were saved from smugglers. For a free park you'd think it'd be a mess but it was actually really well kept. There were bushes trimmed into animals like giraffes, bears, etc. I was actually so excited. There were a lot of rare animals here I wanted to see.

"You ready to go inside," he asked smirking at the excited look on my face.

"Yes!"

He held out his arm and looked at me expectantly and I just shook my head and smiled placing my hand in the crook of his arm letting him lead the way into the zoo. The first exhibit had red pandas and oh my fucking god they were so cute asdfghjkl;.

"Oh my goooosh I want one," I squealed. "Wait, why aren't there any cages or anything. It could run away if it wanted to."

"Well," Inuyasha said reaching in the habitat and extending his hand for the panda to sniff before scratching under its chin, "I guess it figures it's better to be in a safe environment rather than getting hit by a car."

We moved on to look at some other animals and so far it was really cool! It looked like the red pandas were the only animal that got an open habitat. Or that's what I thought until a _peacock strutted into the walkway_. Yeah, the peacocks got to do whatever they want. I held on to Inuyasha and eyed the colorful bird cautiously. Peacocks aren't native to Japan; I don't know what they're capable of.

Inuyasha chuckled and teased, "Kagome, are you afraid of a peacock?"

I huffed, "No, I'm giving it space."

"I don't think it desires personal space that much if it walks up to people."

It squawked loudly and I yelped clutching onto Inuyasha who started laughing hysterically. I didn't even know peacocks _made _noises.

"It's not funny!" I pouted loosening my grip on his arm.

"It's hilarious."

I pouted and walked it off blushing madly from embarrassment. The rest of the time at the zoo went great. I saw lions and tigers and giraffes and a bunch of other animals that I'd never seen before. We got back to where we started and I smiled up at Inuyasha.

"That was fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now are you ready for the main festivity."

I nodded and watched curiously as he dug his hand into his coat pocket.

"Next stop," he paused dramatically, "Cosmo World!"

**. . . **

"Alright come on Inuyasha! You said once we went on all the rides we could go on Vanish!"

I dragged the reluctant young lord to the line that had shortened considerably since a group just got on meaning we'd be next. We had been here for at least two hours and we had ridden every ride and played almost every game. Inuyasha won me a necklace with a purple jewel in the center at the test your strength thing and I won him a big fluffy, white stuffed dog at the basketball stand. I was having so much fun you have no idea.

"I don't know why you'd want to go on any ride that makes you disappear."

I smiled mockingly at him, "You scared?"

He huffed indignantly, "No. It just doesn't look any fun."

"Then you can just not have fun on the ride."

It was finally our turned and I bounced in my seat waiting for it to start. I glanced at Inuyasha and grinned.

"You ready to conquer your fear honey bunch?"

"I'm not scared!"

He jumped when the ride jolted forward and I giggled earning a glare. The ride climbed up the steal tower extremely slow and when it finally made it to the top it sped up and went around the first couple bends before climbing up the hill that lead to the dive. I don't think I've ever heard Inuyasha scream so the sound was foreign when we dropped into the hole and 'vanished'. You think it'd be pretty much smooth riding then since the vanishing was the main part but no. Right after the vanishing the ride sped up into a helix and Inuyasha just got louder. Then it was all over and the ride came to a stop. I looked over at Inuyasha and oh what I wouldn't give for a camera right now! He looked like a cat with its fur standing up. He was gripping bar in front of him and his eyes were wide staring at nothing.

When we got off his he stumbled not seeming to be quite stable yet.

"I hate everything," he muttered.

"It wasn't even that bad," I laughed.

He took a deep breath and stood up straight smoothing down his ruffled hair.

"Ok, we have to go to one more ride before we go back to the hotel."

I raised an eyebrow and he just pointed behind me at the world's biggest ferris wheel.

"Cosmo Clock."

I scoffed, "Well duh."

I looped my arm through his and let him lead me to the big ferris wheel that read 7:30. We didn't have to wait that long and settled ourselves next to each other in the little compartment Inuyasha stretching himself out and spreading his arms across the back of the seat. It went at a steady pace climbing up slowly giving us a view of the Minato Mirai district. I glanced out the window looking out at the park below.

"Did you have fun?" Inuyasha asked.

I looked up at him beaming, "I had so much fun. Thank you for taking me you really didn't have to."

He smiled softly and responded, "It's nothing. I'm just glad I got to see you relaxed and smiling. It's something I like seeing."

I blushed and looked away still feeling his eyes on me. I felt Inuyasha move closer and the arm stretched out behind me move to my shoulders.

"You know," he said, "most people would see this as a date."

I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"You know what would really make this a date?" he asked softly.

"What?"

He turned my face to his and kissed me gently seeming to revel in just the feel of his lips on mine. I sighed and kissed back as he tucked my hair behind my ear. Unfortunately, we came back to the bottom of the ferris wheel and had to get off.

As we made our trek back to the hotel I felt Inuyasha's hand grab a hold of mine. I didn't mind one bit.

**. . .**

I shuffled through my bag at the hotel looking for my phone because I know Kiyomi and Sango had been blowing it up. I found itreplied to the two nosy girls and was about to put my phone away until I saw two texts from Bankotsu.

**Ban Ban:)  
>6:37<strong>

**Hey I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Emi sometime. She really wants to see you again.**

**Ban Ban:)  
>6:41<strong>

**And I'm glad I have you in my life Kitten. You're someone I can trust for once. **

I smiled; Bankotsu was so sweet. I started writing back my reply until my phone was plucked from my hand. I turned around to protest but hands cupped my face and my lips were covered with Inuyasha's. We pulled away to breathe and he rested his forehead on mine rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks.

"Kagome," he breathed, "let's stay here for the night."

**(A/N: AAAAAND DONE. Sorry it took so long. REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	27. Strawberries

**Sorry it took so long! I was working on the Kiyomi/Hitoshi fic and I was going to update this after I posted the fic buuut it was taking too long and I know how impatient you guys are haha. And then I had to watch some Hayao Miyazaki (pretty much the Walt Disney of Japan) because I used his movies in here and I like to do my homework before just writing things. As an apology I will destroy you with Inu/Kag as much as I can. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

_We pulled away to breathe and he rested his forehead on mine rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks._

_"Kagome," he breathed, "let's stay here for the night."_

**. . . **

I don't think I can even explain how good it feels to wake up next to someone. As I blinked the sleep away, I came face to face with a tan, chiseled chest. I smiled and snuggled against him warmth spreading throughout my body; this had to be the best feeling ever.

"You awake love?"

Brb melting.

"Mmmm," I groaned.

Now surprisingly, not a lot happened last night. Nothing other than kissing actually. It was just, _wild_. Inuyasha is a freaking _animal_, I know that sounds dirty but I don't mean it like that. It's just the way he moves and he actually _growls_. Like a dog. But I didn't mind at all surprisingly; I usually don't like being rough because…you know. But I think I just knew he wouldn't hurt me.

He chuckled and squeezed me replying, "I'll take that as a yes."

I slowly and reluctantly sat up propped on my elbow and ran a hand through my hair.

"What time is it," I asked with a yawn.

I yelped as I was pulled back onto my back and mounted by the shirtless Inuyasha.

"Well now that you're prevented from thrashing," he sighed, "12:30."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

I bucked and wiggled trying to get from under him. It was Tuesday, meaning a school day. I've missed _three days of school_. I stopped and just draped my arm over my eyes.

"Oh my god," I groaned.

"Relax so you've missed three days. It's not the end of the world."

I peaked from under my arm and glared at him before covering my eyes again.

"Aw don't be mad at me baby," he pouted leaning down and prying my arm from my face.

He stared at me with what looked like fondness and brushed the hair from my cheeks tucking the loose strands behind my ear.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Hm."

"How about," he said grinning, "we chill in the living room and watch Hayao Miyazaki movies all day?"

My eyes brightened and I nodded. This kid was the _best_.

He laughed and climbed off of me asking, "How did I know that was going to work?"

"Um because Hayao Miyazaki is the best obviously."

I sat up ready stretching and that's when I noticed I wasn't wearing the clothes I fell asleep in. I blinked down at my attire; yeah, I did not fall asleep in a white T and boxer shorts. I blushed furiously automatically assuming that Inuyasha was the one who dressed me.

"Inuyasha you pervert!"

"Wha-?"

He was cut off by a pillow to the face. I watched as he grabbed the pillow and smoothed out his hair.

"What did I do now?"

"Who undressed me?"

He sighed, "Room service. I gave them my clothes to change you into."

Oh. I bit the inside of my cheek looking down at my bare feet.

"I knew that," I muttered.

He scoffed, "Of course you did. Speaking of room service I am in dire need of some junk food for this movie marathon."

He strolled over to the little kitchen and opened the fridge. Inside was the most beautifully arranged movie marathon snacks I had ever laid eyes on.

He grinned back at me saying, "Got your favorite," before tossing me a pint of strawberry ice cream, which was indeed my favorite flavor of ice cream.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and took a leisurely step forward.

"Only _one_ pint?"

He gave me the -_- look and tossed me another pint that I accepted gratefully. I skipped over to the couch and set the pints down onto the coffee table while Inuyasha did the same. He proceeded to get up and open the cabinet the large flat screen hung above sifting through the collection of DVDs inside. I looked at the time, which read 1:33, and frowned at the ice cream. We hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Inuyasha," I said, "are you sure you want to have ice cream first?"

Inuyasha plucked a movie from the collection and turned to me with a skeptical look. He then looked at the gallon of chocolate ice cream he had next to mine, then back at me.

"Kagome, does it look like I'm unsure about having ice cream for my first meal?"

I laughed, "Guess not."

"Now then, what do you think about this movie?" he asked holding up Spirited Away.

"Oh my gosh yes!"

He smiled, put the disc into the player, and then settled himself next to me on the couch. He handed me a spoon as the movie started and I gratefully accepted. We both watched intently eating our ice cream probably having seen this hundreds of times before but whatever. We got to the part when Chihiro's parents were devouring all the food before turning into pigs until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Damn, they're hella fat," Inuyasha laughed.

I looked at the empty gallon of ice cream and then up at him.

"Inuyasha, you ate a gallon of ice cream in twenty minutes. You have no room to talk."

"Um but did I turn into a pig? No."

I laughed and shook my head looking down at my half empty pint of ice cream.

"Hey Inuyasha," I continued as I got his attention, "how did you know that strawberry ice cream was my favorite?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Kagome, if you haven't noticed, I'm very observant. I drew a detailed portrait of you after looking at you for only five minutes. It wasn't that hard to figure out what your favorite ice cream was."

True.

"Still doesn't answer my question sir."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well, first, when you took me to my first grocery store I saw you put a gallon or two in the cart. Now that could've been just temporary preference, but I also noticed you tend to get strawberry everything; shampoo, lotion, gum, all that. Then," he met my eyes with that same look of fondness from earlier his voice softening, "I noticed that a lot of times when I'd come over you'd have a hint of strawberry on your breath and your lips would be bright red and wet from licking them clean in an attempt to try and hide your sweet tooth."

At that point he was dangerously close. So close that I could smell the chocolate on his breath. I was at lost for words. I didn't know what the normal reaction for a guy being extremely observant was, but at that moment I was incredibly attracted to Inuyasha; even more so than usual.

"Well," I breathed not breaking eye contact, "that's some good observing."

He smirked and closed the space between us covering my lips with his own and sneakily taking the pint from my hands and setting it on the table. He brought his hand to the side of my face caressing my cheekbone and gently pushing me down onto the couch. I could taste chocolate ice cream on my tongue as it wrapped around Inuyasha's fighting for dominance. I slid my hands up his chest suddenly wanting to feel more of him. Seeming to read my mind he broke the kiss sitting up and pulling his t-shirt over his head. Oh my gosh his body. I reached out and brushed my fingertips against his abdominal muscles gaining a shiver from him. He pushed me back down and latched on to my pulse sucking and nipping before covering my neck and shoulders with open mouth kisses. I was losing myself in the feel of his lips; I almost lost it when I felt his cold hands on my bare stomach. I hissed and shivered from either the feeling or the cold I wouldn't be able to tell you which.

He bunched my shirt up until it was at my neck and then looked me in the eyes.

"Can I? I'll stop if you want to."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

I pulled away and breathed, "Don't stop."

He groaned and quickly pushed up my bra latching on to my nipple. I moaned and grabbed a handful of his hair tugging slightly earning a groan from him as he brought his hand up to knead my other breast. I arched into his mouth, into his hand wanting more. It didn't feel this way with Bankotsu. I felt like I was losing the ability to say no. Like I didn't care what happened from here.

He left my breasts and trailed kisses down my stomach to the waistband of the boxers I was wearing. He looked up at me with a devilish grin before biting the waistband and pulling it down my legs with his hands following. Oh he was just _rude_. He spread my legs hooking his arms around my thighs and left kisses down them until he was at my core. He didn't make a move to remove my underwear; instead he just looked at me and pressed his tongue against my core. My eyes widened and my back arched his name slipping passed my lips and my hand tugging harder on the new fistful of hair I attained. He hummed in approval and moved the fabric aside before darting out his tongue.

If I was not in a pleasure induced fog, I would be so embarrassed and against this right now, but holy mother I could barely even form a syllable. What was my name even? I didn't know and I didn't care all I could think about was his tongue separating me and stroking up and down my core. His tongue dipped inside me and I moaned pulling on his hair and gripping the armrest behind me. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse/better, he started to rub that little bundle of nerves with his thumb as he dipped his tongue in and out of me. I trembled and I shook moaning and hissing. It was too much.

"Y-Yasha," I panted, "too much."

He moaned before removing his tongue much to my relief/disappointment, but not before one last long stroke across that little bundle. He licked his lips and laid beside me wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his chest. After a while I started to come out of the fog and I turned _scarlet_.

"Oh my gosh did I just do that?" I squeaked bringing my hands to face.

"Yes, yes you did," Inuyasha replied smugly kissing my forehead, "and you tasted like strawberries."

**(A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've done a lemony scene. It was weird lolol I hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	28. I'm Going To Be Alright Now

**Hello beautiful people! I hope you had a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza and a Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

_"Oh my gosh did I just do that?" I squeaked bringing my hands to face._

_"Yes, yes you did," Inuyasha replied smugly kissing my forehead, "and you tasted like strawberries."_

**. . . **

So I made it completely awkward the rest of our time at the hotel. I avoided eye contact, touching, basically all contact. But now we were in his car on our way back and I had nowhere to go but inside my mind. I didn't want to make him feel like he was an ass because he wasn't; stuff just sort of happened. I just couldn't look him in the eye! Not without getting flustered at least.

It was when he turned onto the freeway when he cleared his throat,

"Listen Kagome, what happened back at the hotel was completely my fault and I don't hold you to anything since you…cooperated. Wow bad word choice," he sighed frustratingly running a hand through his hair. "Look what I'm saying is, you don't have to feel like you owe me something now. Like you have to date me or something. What I did was a move driven by jealousy and a weird urge to claim you or something and-."

"Inuyasha," I interrupted, "It's ok."

He let out a breath and pulled over seeming to have a hard time focusing on the road.

"It's just; I know that this isn't a good time in your life for a relationship. I just," he looked at me and then away turning a bit red, "I just wanted to make sure I'm the one you want when you decide that you are ready for one."

I blushed and remembered that he _had_ just mentioned he was driven by jealousy. It was strangely cute.

"Inuyasha, I like you. A lot. But you're right; I'm not in the best position for a relationship. And even when I am I still have to figure out my feelings."

"You mean your feelings for me and Bankotsu?"

I nodded hesitantly and watched as he gripped the steering wheel seeming to be thinking all kinds of negative thoughts. And then all of that disappeared and was replaced with determination. He smirked.

"I understand," he said with a shrug.

That couldn't be good.

It was quiet most of the ride with nothing but the radio and small conversation on weird cars we drove by. When we made it to the dorm house I thanked him for the great time. When I tried to get out he stopped me pulling me back in by my wrist and pressing his lips to mine. He pulled back and smiled.

"Don't forget the mural showing tomorrow night."

And then he drove off. I sighed and made my way to the dorm house deciding to check my phone that had been on silent since the night before. I had a billion missed calls and texts from Sango and Kiyomi each. Souta texted me asking when he gets to see me again and then there was a text from Bankotsu asking about the park again. I hadn't seen Souta in a while but I didn't want Bankotsu to think I was avoiding him. As I plopped down on my bed I decided to ask Bankotsu if Souta could come to the park with us.

I pressed the phone to my ear listening to the ring until it finally stopped.

"Hello, hottest male on the planet speaking."

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Ban I wanted to ask if you wanted to do the park thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"Four thirtyish?"

"Alright."

"Oh and you don't mind if I bring my little brother do you? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Of course no problem."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and proceeded to text Souta asking if he wanted to go. After he said yes I fell back onto my bed closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

**(MY KIYOMI/HITOSHI STORY IS UP! IT'S CALLED 'I NEED YOU' GOT CHECK IT OUT! I put this here because I knew you'd see it:3)**

**. . . **

"So, Bankotsu huh?"

I sighed keeping my eyes on the road. I knew this would be coming, Souta's protective brother thing; at least it wasn't at the park with Bankotsu.

"What about him?"

"Nothing, just wondering why I wasn't introduced sooner."

I snorted, "Since when am I required to introduce you to friends I make?"

"Since I became the man of the house."

"In case you haven't noticed I am doing some extreme eye rolling."

"Whatever, do you even know where we're going? Because you've been driving around this area for like ten minutes."

"Well if you must know, no I do not, he just said it was by our job so that's why I'm driving by my job."

Just then I felt my phone buzz. I picked it up and saw that it was Bankotsu.

"Hello?"

"Are you lost?"

"No," I huffed, "what makes you say that?"

"Because," he said in an amused tone, "you've driven past us like three times."

I felt my face heat up and I slid down a bit in my seat.

"Ok so I'm lost. Help."

"Well you can start by taking a left at the sign that says 'Mt. Hakurei Park'."

I looked up and squinted and well shit. There was the sign with Bankotsu next to it grinning with a phone to his ear and Emiko occupying his other hand.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I muttered hanging up before I could hear the hysterical laughter emitting from Bankotsu.

Seeing it was just as bad. I parked on the curb and stepped out looking at my feet as I approached them. I could feel his eyes on me. Mocking me.

"Ok I gave you the first time because I was like 'Oh this isn't the biggest park in Tokyo, it's easy to miss'. Then you missed it a second time and I thought you weren't paying attention and missed the turn, but the third time? You are a sad girl."

I socked him in the chest and stuck my tongue out only making him laugh harder. I glanced down at Emiko who stood behind Bankotsu's leg peering up at us curiously. Asdfghjkl she was so adorable. She was in overalls with a purple long sleeved turtle neck underneath with her wavy hair bound in a high ponytail. I knelt down smiling at her.

"Hi Emiko, it's nice to see you again. You look very pretty."

Her eyes widened and she turned completely red as she hid her face in her dad's pant leg.

"Emiko," Bankotsu scolded gently, "what do you say?"

"Thank you Kagone."

Gaah she said my name wrong! So cute. I remembered Souta's presence and straightened up throwing an arm around him.

"Bankotsu, Emiko, this is my little brother Souta. Souta, this is Bankotsu and Emiko."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same," Bankotsu said and they did that male handshake thing.

"Well I came here to play so you two losers can stay here," I looked down at Emiko smiling and holding out my hand. "Would you like to play with me?"

She grinned and nodded taking my hand. She led the way stumbling along trying to run faster than her little legs could take her. She was a little ball of energy! I pushed her on the swing for an hour. Then we ran and climbed all over the play structure playing castle. And even though she had so much energy, she would completely shut down if another kid got too close; she was just so shy. And all the while Souta and Bankotsu just sat on the bench talking.

I jogged up to them trying to catch my breath.

"My shift's over who's taking my place."

"I guess since I'm the youngest and have the most energy…" Souta teased.

I shrugged it off and took his place by Bankotsu. I let my head hang back.

"She's like the energizer bunny. How do you do it?"

He laughed and shrugged, "Used to it I guess."

"Well I'm about to get used to it too because I think I'm in love with her. Can I have her?"

He chuckled, "You can visit her. Only if you come over though."

"Deal."

We sat in comfortable silence watching Emiko bolt around while poor Souta tried to keep up. He looked like he was enjoying it though.

"So how was Yokohama with Inuyasha?" he inquired nonchalantly.

I kind of froze. How'd he know about that? The feeling of guilt pooled into my stomach and I sunk a bit in my seat.

"It was fun. I saw a lot of different animals at Nogeyama Zoo."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah."

Awwwwkk asss fuuuckkk. Oh my gosh kill me. I feel so bad like I stabbed him in the back or something.

"Kagome," he sighed seeming to read my mind, "You don't have to feel bad."

"But I do."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I'm cheating on you or something."

He sighed, "Kagome, we aren't dating. Am I going to act like it doesn't bother me? No, because I like you. But I'm not going to keep you from doing what makes you happy. You don't have to hold yourself back because I'm that guy with the trust issues, and the kid, and the sob story. That's not how I want to get you."

I was silent looking at my hands. He was right, but I still felt like a bitch. He took one of my hands in his and kissed my palm nuzzling it.

"I have to be real with you Kitten. I might be a bit beat up once you choose him, but I see that sparkle in your eyes every time you're with him and if I can't give that to you I want you to be with the one who can," he wrapped and arm around me and pulled me close. "So you ain't got to worry about me, I'm a tough guy. And no matter what I'll always be here for you to fall back on."

My eyes started to water and I twisted to wrap my arms around his neck burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"You really are the best Bon-Bon. Is it too much to ask for you to always be with me?"

I heard him chuckle and wrap an arm around me.

"'Course not Kitten."

**. . . **

I stood with Inuyasha behind the curtain that hid our mural and fidgeted. There were _so _many people here! People that weren't even from the district. The _news_ was here. I was nervous and couldn't help but unnecessarily fix my outfit. I wore a red dress that ended at my knees with a sheer lace neckline and my hair in a curled side ponytail with my bangs teased back. All I had on for makeup was dark red lipstick. Fortunately, Inuyasha and I matched; we looked more professional. He had on a red dress shirt with a black tie, jacket, and slacks.

"Kagome."

I jumped at my name and realized it was just Inuyasha and only then did I realize how _good _he looked. His suit was fitted to perfection yes, but his hair, as ridiculous as it sounds, just topped it off. It was bound in a high ponytail falling down his back and you could just see his face so much better. He had one regal bone structure!

"Could you stop fidgeting with yourself you look gorgeous."

I blushed, "Thanks but I'm just nervous is all."

"Eh it's not that bad."

I snorted, "Easy for you to say. You're probably used to all this publicity."

He smirked, "With this face you have to get used to it."

I rolled my eyes and was about to respond until Kaede-sensei started speaking. She went on about how talented we were and how honored she was to have us in her class until she finally called us up. I tensed until Inuyasha nudged me offering his arm with a smile. I smiled weakly and rested my hand in the crook of his arm allowing him to lead me on stage. Cameras flash and I felt like I was at a Hollywood movie premiere rather than a high school mural showing.

We made it to the podium and Inuyasha gave the crowd a charming smile.

"I'd like to welcome and thank you all for attending St. Midoriko Academy's Library Mural Showing! It was an honor to be chosen to do this painting but not as much an honor to collaborate with the talented, gorgeous Kagome Higurashi who drew the final design for the mural."

He paused as the crowd clapped and stepped aside to let me talk next. I'm so glad we rehearsed it.

I cleared my throat and smiled, "Thank you everyone but I can't take all the credit. Without Inuyasha's help with the research of the rich history of St. Midoriko and the Shikon Jewel and the painting and effects, the mural wouldn't have turned out as great as it did. We tried to fit the epic tale of St. Midoriko and the Jewel into a simple picture that expressed the struggle over the ancient jewel and the effect it had on our country during the Feudal Era. I hope we were able to do that. So without further adieu."

"The Tale of The Shikon No Tama," Inuyasha announced as the big white cover fell to the floor.

The crowd thundered with applause and cheering and you have no idea how good it felt to be part of the reason for all the excitement. I looked out into the crowd expecting to see my mother grinning proudly just because that's how it's always been. But she wasn't there. She was still in a coma. I faltered and looked at the ground tears welling up in my eyes quickly. I looked up at the mural trying to hide it but I couldn't. I squeezed my eyes shut the tears streaming down my cheeks and as soon as they had fallen an arm was around me pressing me tightly to someone's side. I looked up into Inuyasha's understanding eyes sniffling.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "She'd be proud."

**. . .**

I stumbled into my dorm heels in hand exhausted from all the interviews and handshaking. First world problems. I walked into my room tossing the heels to the side and plopping on my bed rubbing my feet. Inuyasha and the others said they'd come over once they changed into more comfortable clothing.

"You looked beautiful tonight Kags."

My heart stopped and I sat up quickly spinning around to meet golden brown eyes.

"How did you-."

"It's really unfortunate that you didn't tell your family about our…messy relationship. Souta trusts me. So much that he'd tell me about your event and then give me his key to your dorm so I could surprise you," he chuckled darkly. "What a sweet brother."

"You need to leave," I demanded cursing inwardly when my voice shook.

"No. I'm tired of you not letting me talk," he barked stepping closer.

I stepped back stumbling and catching myself by grabbing my dresser.

"You know where I've been the past year Kags? A mental hospital," he stepped even closer, "my dad found out about out messy relationship and he decided to send me away to get 'help'. And when I'm finally released what do I come back to? You with some guy in your dorm."

"What does that have to do with you?"

Before I could react he was in front of me wrapping his hand around my neck and dragging me on to the dresser.

"It has _everything_ to do with me Kagome," he snapped tightening his grip on my neck. "You're mine."

I clawed at his hand tears welling up in my eyes. My eyes darted around me for something to grab until I spotted a lamp just in arm's reach. I looked at him again so he wouldn't notice my hand inching toward the lamp.

"Remember when we were in love Kags, how we were inseparable? Where'd that love for me go?"

I grabbed the lamp and swiftly slammed it over his head. He released me and fell over clutching his head.

"You aren't the Hiten I loved!" I shouted running out of my room.

I was so close to the door but he grabbed me and threw me to the floor. I hissed hitting the back of my head against the kitchen counter. He stalked towards me with blood dripping down the side of his face and something wild in his eyes. Something I was too familiar with. I tried to move away but he grabbed my hair slapping me hard across the face and pulling me up to eye level. I swallowed thickly tasting blood as I did so and clawed once more at his hand in vain. It was going to bruise.

"You aren't going to leave me. Do you understand?" he shouted shaking me.

Just then my door burst open Kiyomi and Sango stumbling in. They looked at Hiten then at me eyes wide.

"Oh hell no," Sango sneered.

"You got me fucked up dude," Kiyomi growled crouching.

Hiten looked at me, "Tell them to leave Kagome."

I hesitated my eyes watering as my old habits surfaced.

'_Do what he says and it won't hurt as much.' _

"NOW KAGOME," he barked.

"L-Leave," I blurted out tears streaming down my face. "Please just go."

"Kagome-."

"Please!" I pleaded sobbing at this point.

The stood there not knowing what to do.

"The longer you stay the more it'll hurt her," Hiten warned releasing my hair and wrapping his hand around my neck.

Kiyomi straightened up her jaw and fists clenched.

"That's right. Now step out and lock the door behind you."

They obeyed and I trembled as he dragged me back to my room. But, right before he closed the door, my door was kicked in by none other than Kiyomi. Sango rushed to the kitchen grabbing a knife from the knife holder. They weren't the only ones either. Inuyasha, Hitoshi, and Miroku followed shortly after. They stared at me and then at him dumbfounded. Hitoshi cracked his knuckles.

"Oh bro, you chose the wrong girl."

Hiten's eyes were locked on Inuyasha and Inuyasha's on him. They stared at each other hard before Hiten smirked nipping my ear. Inuyasha lunged forward socking him right in the jaw. He let go of me and I crawled away as the two fought. I couldn't concentrate. My head was throbbing, my throat hurt, my mouth tasted like blood, and I couldn't calm myself down. Then it was all over. Hiten was unconscious on the ground.

Everyone tried to reach out to hug me and I automatically flinched away. They all knew now. Knew how weak I was. Knew what I'd been hiding.

"Kagome," I heard Inuyasha call out softly.

I looked up into his eyes shaking and sniffling scared. He reached out slowly brushing a thumb across my swollen cheek. I didn't flinch.

"It's ok now. I'll make sure this'll never happen again."

There it was again. That fierce determination in nothing but a whisper. I choked on a sob and then I was in his arms crying. Crying because this was one thing, one big thing, I didn't have to worry about. I was going to be ok now.

**(A/N: Wow looooong ahaha I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to check out I Need You! Please and thank you!)**


	29. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Hey everyone! I'm giving you another chapter because I luh you so much3. Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback! 308 reviews?! Incredible thank you! Enjoy!:)**

**Warning! I'm not entirely sure if the treatment on Kagome's throat injury at an emergency level is valid? I just used basic homey treatments that I know from having a swollen throat sooooooo have mercy _**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

_There it was again. That fierce determination in nothing but a whisper. I choked on a sob and then I was in his arms crying. Crying because this was one thing, one big thing, I didn't have to worry about. I was going to be ok now._

**. . . **

_Red and blue lights flickered and an ambulance pulled up just as the police lead me out of the dorm house with Inuyasha carrying me. The police ordered that all the girls in the dorm house stay in their rooms, but that didn't stop a crowd from gathering. I tightened my arms around Inuyasha's neck and buried my face into his shoulder not wanting to be seen. I felt better when he held me tighter. The medics opened the back of the ambulance van and Inuyasha set me down on the edge settling next to me and holding my hand as the medics did their picking and poking and I tried my best not to flinch. _

"_Looks like a little internal bleeding in the throat with some swelling and a few cuts and bruises. The bleeding is very minor but it looks like you'll have to go to the hospital so they can give you something for it and make sure it doesn't get any worse."_

_I nodded agreeing to let them take me to the hospital. As they started to set up the gurney I heard shouting. No, this was _roaring_. I glanced back and saw at least four police trying to drag a very conscious Hiten from the dorm house. They managed to cuff him but he had no problem shoving and kicking them off. They finally got him to a police car and now struggled trying to get him in. _

"_I didn't do shit wrong! She's mine! You aren't taking me back to that motherfucking hospital!" He roared kicking an officer off of him successfully._

_In the midst of his tantrum he spotted me, the wildness in his eyes brightening._

"_YOU," he snarled. "You lying bitch! You said you'd never leave me. That you'd never do what my mom did. That you'd never abandon me!"_

_My heart sunck at his words and tears welled in my eyes. I thought back to the times where everything was good between us and the tears started to fall. Why couldn't it be like that again? I felt myself feeling sorry for him wanting to run to him and tell him that I'd never leave like I did when his mom left him, but I stopped myself. I reminded myself that he was sick and he needed help. That the only thing that running to him would accomplished was being an emotional punching bag. And I couldn't do that again._

"_You promised!"_

**. . .**

I opened my eyes only to shut them quickly at the bright light I was greeted with. I blinked slowly trying to adjust until I opened them completely trying to take in all of my surroundings. I was so sore. My throat was sore, my head ached, my cheek hurt, just my whole body was sore. I swallowed thickly feeling that the swelling had gone down and the taste of blood was no longer there. I was sooooooo thirsty. I glanced to my side seeing a remote with a red button and reached for it slowly my arm heavy. I pressed it and waited really hoping that was the call button. Moments later a nurse entered smiling.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. It's good that you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," I joked weakly. "Do you mind helping me up?"

The nurse nodded and adjusted me on the bed before pressing a button on the side that lifted half of the bed up so I could sit up. I settled against it sighing; much better. I tried lifting my body to get back in the habit of mobility.

"Well I'm going to go get your doctor. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes please."

Shortly after, she returned with some hot tea and my doctor who was really _big_. Not giant or anything but muscular. Like he could crush me like a toothpick. It made me extremely uncomfortable.

He smiled warmly, "Hello Ms. Higurashi how are you doing."

"Fine," I responded quietly.

"That's good to hear. I'm Dr. Suikotsu Shichinintai and I'll be taking care of you during your stay," he informed looking at his clipboard that I assumed had my info on it.

'_Shichinintai__?'_ I thought peering up at him curiously.

He didn't look like Bankotsu, but then again, Bankotsu was adopted by Jakotsu. But come _on _were the kotsus a coincidence or did they all do that on purpose?

"Are you related to someone called Bankotsu?" I asked.

He looked up from his clipboard eye brow raised, "Yes, he's my little brother. You know him?"

"Yeah he's a friend of mine."

He eyed me skeptically, "Bankotsu has friends?"

He looked dead serious as if it was impossible.

He shook his head and pulled out a little flashlight, "Never mind. Now then, let me just take a look at that throat."

He reached to grab my chin and I automatically slapped his hand away. He put his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be intrusive," his eyes softened. "Ms. Higurashi I assure you I will not put my hands on you in any threatening way. Can you trust me?"

I nodded lowering my hand embarrassed I reacted that way. I opened my mouth and he took one of those popsicle sticks and pressed my tongue down peering inside with the light.

"Well seems there's no bleeding and the swelling has gone down. If you rest and continue to drink hot beverages you should be alright," he smiled putting the light back in his pocket. "Now then, there have been some visitors for you all night. The Takahashi family and another Higurashi. Your brother I assume?"

My stomach dropped; Souta. He must be so scared and confused right now. I had to explain to him what had happened.

"Yeah, can you send him in first please?"

"Of course, now I suggest you drink that tea the nurse brought in slow sips."

I nodded taking the tea and doing as instructed; it hit the spot. Moments later, I heard the pounding of feet on tile and put my tea down as Souta stumbled through the doorway breathing heavily. He looked a mess; the suit he wore to the showing was ruffled and creased, his tie was undone hanging around his neck, his eyes were red, and his hair was tangled. He must've been here all night. He looked at me in horror and I could only imagine how I looked. I _knew_ my throat was purple there's no way it couldn't be, my cheek was probably bruised pretty badly, my eyes were probably blood shot from the pressure of getting strangled, and I had a bandage around my head.

Tears welled in his eyes and his voice shook as he walked towards me trembling, "Sis, what is everyone talking about? Why are they saying Hiten did this? Hiten wouldn't do this to you. He wouldn't do it Sis. Why are they saying that? What actually happened?"

"Souta-."

"It's a mistake right? You fell down. You fell down right. Every time you'd get hurt like this you told me and Ma you fell. Kagome you fell right?" Souta pressed borderline hysterical.

I didn't say anything. Instead I opened my arms letting him lunge into them squeezing me tightly.

"Souta, I lied when I used to tell you and mom that I fell," I whispered. "Hiten used to hit me and I lied about it because I loved him."

"But Hiten-," he stopped and squeezed me.

I knew why it was hard for him to believe. Hiten was like a big brother to Souta, he was the only man that had ever been in his life. He taught him how to play soccer and how to fight and helped him with school; everything our dad wasn't there to do.

"This is all my fault. I told him where you were. Oh god Kagome I gave him the _key to your dorm_."

I ran a hand through his hair, "You didn't know Souta. It's ok."

"No it's not," he said pulling away and putting his face in his hands.

"Souta," I whispered.

"Kagome, you're all I have right now. If something happened to you I-," he shook his head and choked on a sob. "I thought you were gone."

Tears welled in my eyes and I pulled him back into my arms letting him cry on his shoulders like I've always done.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**. . . **

I had everyone come in and visit in pairs because I couldn't handle everyone at once. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kagewaki came in as a trio because Sesshoumaru 'takes orders from no one especially when he owns the hospital' and then took Souta back to the house. Sango and Miroku came in and then Hitoshi and Kiyomi along with Kagura and Shippo and then Bankotsu and Emiko. Now their visit was interesting. I witnessed brotherly love with a side of bickering over the Bankotsu actually having friends thing and Emiko had started calling me 'Mama'. It took both me and Bankotsu by surprise and he explained to her that he and I weren't in a relationship, but she didn't seem to care and went on calling me Mama. I didn't mind of course, it was cute.

Half way through the visits I had to start using a white board to speak since I strained my voice from the visit with Hitoshi and Kiyomi from laughing so hard. They really were a pair. I sat back sipping my third cup of tea. I'm glad that they'd changed the flavors or else I'd be sick of it by now.

"Hey Ka-Go-Me."

Now entered the person I'd been waiting for, Inuyasha. I grinned big getting a grin just as big in return. My grin disappeared when I saw he was still in his suit that was splattered with dried blood and then fresh blood? I looked at him quizzically silently asking for an explanation. He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see it took me a while to come see you because I was at the precinct."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was almost thrown in jail."

My eyes widened and I scribbled on my board 'What?!'

"Hey, hey hear me out. I _was_ in the waiting room with everyone but then I kept thinking about how Hiten put you in the hospital and how I hadn't put him in the hospital, and see that doesn't sound fair right? So I kind of sort of went to the precinct where they were holding him at and I um," he smirked, "tore that ass UP."

I stared at him dumbfounded and then burst out laughing. I mean what he did wasn't ok he should've let the police handle it, but the way he explained it and tried to justify it was hilarious. I stopped and started coughing reaching for my tea.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I set my tea down after a few sips and wrote on my board in response, 'You're ridiculous!'

"How?"

'You didn't have to do all that."

He looked at the board and back at me, "Well seeing as you're communicating with a white board, I should've socked him in the throat instead of just choking him out."

I giggled shaking my head and then blushed realizing the lengths he had just gone through for me.

'You did all that for me?'

He raised an eyebrow, "Of course."

I chewed on my bottom lip and scrawled down another response hiding my face behind the board.

'Why?'

There was silence and then he brought the board down revealing my face. His eyes shined with something intense as he took my hand in his.

"Because I love you obviously."

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. It wouldn't have affected me as much as it did if he didn't look at me like that. Like I was the only person in the entire world. I didn't think twice about my response and didn't bother writing it down. I took his face in my hands and kissed him with everything I had wanting him to feel everything I felt. Everything, I realized that I had felt for _so_ long. I pulled away leaning my forehead against his and looked into his wide amber eyes.

"I love you too," I breathed.

And then it happened. The historical event of the century. The sign of the apocalypse. Inuyasha Takahashi turned _crimson _red.

**. . . **

The day I was to be released from the hospital Inuyasha picked me up with red roses in hand. I smiled and ran up to him jumping in his arms. We were officially dating now.

"Helllooooo gorgeous," he said kissing me on the forehead as he put me down.

"Hellllooooo handsome."

"These are for you," he said handing me the roses.

"Thank you kindly," I said breathing in the lovely aroma.

"Now milady, may I escort you to your carriage?" he asked holding out his arm and gesturing to his red ferarri.

I giggled, "You may."

We both got in the car and sped off towards the dorm house. When we got there he opened the door for me and stopped me when I attempted to step out.

"I'm sorry milady I'm afraid this is lava and if you walk in it you'll die."

I raised an eyebrow at his childish behavior, "Oh? And how am I supposed to get out then?"

"Well since I'm lava proof I guess I'll just have to," he bent down and grabbed me picking me up bridal style and kicking the door shut, "carry you all the way to your room."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I feel like you just want to carry me."

"Nope the ground is actually lava," he insisted.

"You're a dork."

"And you're cute."

He actually carried me all the way to my dorm. He finally set me down when we reached my door. I quickly unlocked it wanting to feel my bed and eat some _actual _food.

"Ah home sweet-."

"WELCOME HOME KAGOME!"

I jumped as all my friends popped out of their hiding places and put a hand over my heart.

"Geez you guys, I _just _got out of the hospital."

**. . . **

Inuyasha and Bankotsu fought, Rin and Emiko played, Sango beat the crap out of Miroku for groping her, Kiyomi and Hitoshi bickered, Sesshoumaru and Kagewaki cuddled, and Souta was glued to my side; ah, home sweet home. I was sad when they all left, but it didn't last long when I felt Inuyasha's arms snake around my waist.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave," he whispered huskily into my ear.

I let out a weird laugh/gasp as he nipped my ear lobe.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Hm," he hummed thoughtfully resting his chin on my shoulder, "I don't know, I'm feeling affectionate."

"Really now?"

"Yup," he responded proceeding to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder.

I squeaked and hit on his back demanding he put me down, which he did eventually. On my bed. He smirked and slid on top of me kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I demand a cuddling/spooning/make out session," he announced.

"And if I say no?" I challenged trying to wiggle away from him.

He grinned and pinned my arms down, "Then I'll have to convince you. Or I'll just go into the corner and sulk."

I laughed, "We can't have that."

He leaned down and kissed me his silver hair acting as a curtain. I moved my hands to his hair gripping it and pulling him closer.

"Is sweet little Kagome rough in bed?" he whispered teasingly over my lips.

I smirked and rolled us over grabbing his hair again yanking it earning a groan/growl from him.

"Maybe a little."

He smiled devilishly and turned us over again, "No complaints here."

He kissed me again long and passionately kissing his way down my jaw before latching onto my neck making me moan. He nipped and sucked and sweet mary I was losing it. That was my spot. Like _the _spot.

"Inuyasha," I breathed.

He groaned and nipped me moving his hands underneath my shirt then underneath my bra. I arched into his touch groaning as he kneaded my breasts loosing myself in his touch. I felt my body set fire as he grinded his hips into mine automatically bucking. Then my phone rang. We ignored it until it stopped, but then it rang again. I groaned and reached over answering it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hi, sexiest man on the planet speaking. I just figured you'd be trying to have relations with Inuyasha right about now and decided to call in and check on ya. You kids need anything? Some snacks? A condom?"

"Ban, you said you were cool with this."

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"I said nothing about not cock blocking."

"I hate you."

"I love you too Kitten."

I hung up on him and sighed. Fucking Bankotsu.

**(Please check out my story I need you! Thanks! Review please!) **


	30. For My BanKag Lovers

_**EVERYONE READ THE BOLD**_** PLEEEEASE!**

**Helloooo everyone! I'm sorry I've been away for so long I've had some trouble with my health. But I've been working on something for those of you who'd like to see Ban/Kag together! I posted a Ban/Kag fic called Darling, Show Me What It's Like To Feel and so far I've posted 5 chapters to hold you over until I post another chapter to this one. The chapters are short but I hope you like it anyway! Here's a preview!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

"There's something different about you Bankotsu."

I looked up from the Rubik's Cube raising an eyebrow at my shrink, Kaede. She was an old woman with long gray hair pulled in a low pony tail. She had a wise face if that made any sense; a wrinkle for every experience she went through. She also had an eye patch over her left eye. I never asked her how she got it you know because that's rude, but it was cool looking. She was a good shrink; comforting, wise, helpful. Everything a shrink should be.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she said leaning back in her chair, "you aren't solving that Rubik's cube as fast as you normally do and you didn't come in here with your usual grumpy attitude."

_'Seriously? I am not grumpy!'_

I snorted, "Shouldn't you be glad about the improvement?"

"Yes but improvements have reasons behind them and I'm pretty sure it's not just because of a day out of the week with me."

I set the Rubik's Cube down frustrated with the damn puzzle and turned my attention to Kaede.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Kaede."

She laughed lightly, "Flattery will get you nowhere child."

I sighed rubbing a hand across my face, "I'm tired; I had a long night."

She raised an eyebrow, "So your lack of sleep had you finally remove your contacts when coming in without me reminding you for the first time in all these years? That doesn't sound right."

I glanced at the mirror behind her and she was right, my contacts were off. I didn't even notice. I turned sharply away from the mirror not comfortable with my reflection. Grunting, I propped my elbow on the arm of the chair resting my chin on my hand and looking away from her.

I could hear the smile in her voice, "What's her name boy."

I felt my face heat up and I glared at the wall. I did not blush. How did she know it was a girl? It could've been a new pet or something. I coughed and pulled at the collar of my uniform.

She tilted her head studying me, "Oh you won't be leaving until you tell me every detail."

We had a staring contest, a battle of wills if you would, but as always the old woman held out much longer than I did.

I sighed, "Kagome."

Her eyes widened minutely and then filled with amusement; it made me uneasy, like she knew something I didn't. I shifted and put my hands in my lap looking around not liking the look she was giving me.

"Why that's a pretty name. New to your school?" she asked nonchalantly picking at the flowers in the vase next to her.

"Yeah."

"And you've taken a liking to her?"

I looked up from my clasped hands and stared at her. I thought over the term 'liking'. Have I ever even liked someone like that before? I don't think so to be honest. What is it like anyway? To feel and want for a person like that? I smiled bitterly; what a wonderful feeling it must be, to lose yourself in someone.

"She's…interesting." I finally said.

"Oh? Explain."

I picked up the Rubik's cube again twisting and turning the rows as I spoke.

"Her eyes are…open. They show all of her emotions like she's not afraid that anyone can see them. And she'll talk about them too," I explained my mind going back to how she openly spoke of her deceased father.

"She passionate," Kaede observed, "and you like that?"

"It's interesting," I corrected.

She looked down at my hands and smiled, "Interesting indeed."

I followed her eyes and looked at my hand to see a finished Rubik's cube.

**. . . **

**(A/N: You've just read a chapter from my Ban/Kag fic Darling, Show Me What It's Like To Feel! Go check it out!)**


	31. The End

**It's the last chapter everyone! I'd like to thank you all for your support and feedback! This is my most successful story so far thanks to you guys with the reviewing and the following and the favoriting and such. Thank you all so much for taking the time out of your day to read my mediocre writing! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I don't own the styles or clothes either. **

**. . . **

"Come on people! We start in ten!"

I took a deep breath as I was dressed and pampered for my modeling debut. All week it was 'Who is this mystery model shooting with the heir of the Miwaku-Tekina fashion empire?' and 'Kiyomi Takeda does a collaboration?!', and now it was the big day; the day where all the questions were answered. For my debut I was going to go on the catwalk with Kiyomi, Inuyasha, and Hitoshi and oh my gosh I was nervous. I was pretty confident that I was going to fall. Yeah I was going to fall.

I peeked out the curtain and saw the people I absolutely needed to be here up front. Bankotsu looked completely uncomfortable in a suit bouncing Emiko, who was dressed in a cute purple dress with her hair falling down her back in waves, uneasily on his lap. Souta sat in a suit next to his "guest" Kanna holding her hand and making her laugh, probably making fun of the "stuck up rich people". Sango and Miroku sat next to each other HOLDING HANDS. Yeah they were finally together. It took forever and week but it was official. I also saw Sesshoumaru and Kagewaki with Rin of all people. I assumed they'd both be busy but I'm glad they're here. I calmed down a little seeing all of them here.

I glanced over at Kiyomi; she was going on first clad in a white fuzzy jumper tucked into a red high-waist skirt that twirled around her thighs and white stocking completed with light brown platform ankle boots. Hitoshi, who was going on with her, wore a red cardigan over a white button up with an emerald bowtie and black slacks. They noticed me staring and I smiled weakly getting grin and a thumbs up in return. I then turned my gaze to Inuyasha, also going on with Kiyomi, who was getting his hair done. He was wearing white collared dress shirt under a red sweater with black suspenders and slacks completed with a ruby bowtie. He glanced over at me when the hairstylist was done and smiled walking over to me.

"How are you holding up love?" he asked rubbing my arms.

"I'm extremely nervous," I admitted shakily.

He smiled and leveled our eyes, "You're going to do great. You've been practicing with my mom since you signed the contract and she's known for her strut. You're almost as good as her. Besides, you look incredible."

I looked down at my dark green velvety dress. It was 70s inspired with bell sleeves and a deep v back that ended above the small of my back all with black crotchet trim and a string that attached shoulder to shoulder holding the piece together completed with black stockings and black ankle boots. My hair was curled and my make up was light, so I was comfortable in that aspect.

I smiled up at him, "Thanks."

"No problem. And," he said with a secretive look in his eyes, "in a week or so after the media has calmed down, I have a surprise for you."

I lightened up looking up at him with big eyes, "Surprise. What kind of surprise-?"

"Hat time everyone! Takahashi-san's orders!"

All of us were given hats before we went on. Kiyomi a long Santa hat that went to her knees, Inuyasha and Hitoshi reindeer antlers, and a black ushanka for me. If you haven't guessed the theme was Christmas for the upcoming holidays. We heard Reiko and Izayoi-san start presenting and the others started their run with Kiyomi in the middle locking arms with the two. They all worked so well with each other, walking in perfect sync and flashing beautiful smiles. The idea was to be playful and boy did they sell it.

"Welcome everyone to the debut of the new member of our family. I know you have all been waiting for this day," Reiko-san paused and looked over at Kiyomi and the boys who were purposely making it look like they were fighting over the spotlight bumping each other and such.

"Children," she intoned warningly getting a laugh from the crowd.

This is why I always loved watching their shows, everything was so…comfortable. Kiyomi and the boys stood straight at the end of the runway with an apologetic glance to Kiyomi's mom.

"Now then," Izayoi chirped, "I think you've all waited long enough."

'_Oh gosh'_

I took a deep breath. I can do this. Inuyasha was right; I've been practicing for months now I know what I'm doing.

'_It's your debut dear, you have to look fierce. You have to look determined and intimidating. I don't want you playing around like the others; I want you to make the press know that you can't be stopped.'_

'_You'll do great Kitten. They won't know what hit 'em.'_

'_Go get 'em sis!'_

"Ladies and gentlemen Kagome Higurashi!"

**. . . **

There was a celebration after the show at a nearby hotel for moi, but it took _forever_ to get there! There were so many interviews and pictures to take like damn. But it wasn't that bad when I had Inuyasha with me. He had my hand in the crook of his arm leading me through the crowd. Theeen, we were stopped.

"Mr. Takahashi, does this mean you'll be taking on your mother's company?"

"No, but I will definitely be a part of it."

There were questions back and forth between me and him and it was kind of annoying. I did not want to have to do this daily.

"Ms. Higurashi, why are your parents not present at this event?"

My eyes widened and my heart sunk.

'_Mama.'_

"Next question!" Inuyasha snapped moving his arm to my waist and squeezing me to his side.

It grew quiet around us and I looked up at Inuyasha blushing.

"M-Mr. Takahashi are you dating Ms. Higurashi?" someone asked.

He huffed, "Sure am. Problem?"

They shook their heads and Inuyasha continued to weave through the crowd until he finally got us to the limo where Kiyomi and Hitoshi were waiting.

"God deezy what took you two so long?" Hitoshi asked.

Inuyasha loosened his tie and grunted, "The fucking press obviously!"

The limo started on its way to the hotel. I looked over at Inuyasha who was talking to Hitoshi about something or other and thought back to how he acted in front of the press. Inuyasha Takahashi, raised around the press his entire life not losing face no matter how personal the question, snapped for me. I covered his hand with mine entwining our fingers. He stopped his conversation looking down at me and I took the opportunity to press my lips to his. I pulled away smiling at the red tint on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" he breathed.

I shrugged, "For making me the luckiest girl in the world."

**. . . **

"You did so good Kitten!"

I squealed as Bankotsu picked me up swinging me around. We arrived at the party and, thank god, it was small; close friends only. Bankotsu, Emi, and Jak were there of course along with Souta, Sesshoumaru, Kagewaki, and Rin. The rest were a given.

I laughed, "Thanks Bon-Bon."

He set me down and Emi clung to my legs.

"So pretty mama!"

I smiled and picked her up pecking her on the cheek, "Thanks pretty girl."

I saw Emi look at Inuyasha next to me who was glaring at Bankotsu and smile.

"You look good too Uncle."

Inuyasha blinked and turned to Emi surprised and you should've seen how he just melted.

He smiled, "Thanks."

She grinned and I put her down letting her run off and cling to Souta.

"Cute kid," he said to Bankotsu stiffly.

"Thanks," Bankotsu grunted.

I rolled my eyes; these two will never change. Every one made their way to the dining table ready to eat. It was fun! Everyone ate and laughed and just enjoyed themselves. It was relaxing and comforting to see all my friends having such a good time. Gosh it's been a long four months. The hardest of my life and there is no way I could've made it without the people around me. I heard the ringing of glass and looked up to see Bankotsu standing up with his glass in his hand.

"Sorry, I have something to say," he said clearing his throat. "I think we all can agree that this lovely blue eyed girl across from me has impacted all of our lives since she's been here. I don't know about everyone's relationship with her but I feel like she's impacted me the most."

"I used to think that all women were cheaters. I used to think that all I had in this world was my daughter. I used to think I wasn't able to feel anything for a woman because I didn't deserve it. And I used to think that I was alone. But Kagome showed me how incredibly wrong I was. She made me see that not every woman talks to me because she wants something and that the people around me don't help me out and talk to me because I'm that kid with the kid that they actually care," he looked me in the eyes with a soft expression. "And she showed me what it's like to be in love. To feel something for someone and drown in it willingly because you don't want to be saved. She showed me everything I was told I could never have."

He smiled and laughed, "She also showed me what a pain heartbreak is."

He raised his glass, "Thanks for everything Kitten. I'm glad you're happy."

Everyone else raised their glass and a tear slipped from my eye.

I smiled, "Thanks Ban."

"No problem Kitten," he chugged his glass and set it down loudly, "and yes, I will continue to cockblock."

Inuyasha and I rolled our eyes and everyone else laughed.

**. . . **

The next week was _exhausting_. I had a shoot every day for Japan's top fashion magazines: CanCam, ViVi, JJ, PINKY, and Ray **(A/N: Real magazines that I do not own btw)**. But now the shoots were over and I was exhausted and all I wanted to do is collapse on my bed and sleep. Which is what I was doing until Inuyasha climbed through my window and jumped on my bed. I screamed until I noticed it was him and then glared at him.

"Why don't you knock?" I snapped.

"In my defense, if you wanted to keep me from using your window you would've locked it."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Inu?"

"Weelll, you remember that surprise I was telling you about?"

I sat up getting excited, "Yeah?"

"Yeah kind of want to give that to you now."

"Well where is it?"

"At my house."

I groaned and laid back down; it was not worth it. But it seems I didn't have a choice because he picked me up and headed out of my apartment no buts. He put me in his car and sped off.

"Ugh why are you doing this to me?" I whined curling up in the leather passenger seat.

"Because you're going to freak when you get the surprise and it's going to make me feel on warm and fuzzy inside."

I shook my head and closed my eyes and opened them a while later seeing we'd arrived in front of the Takahashi mansion. Inuyasha rushed me out of the car practically dragging me into the house. I tripped and fell over myself trying to keep up with him as we neared the living room.

"Inuyasha, what is so important-?"

We reached the living room and my heart stopped. There perched on the couch reading a magazine was my mom.

"Imagine my surprise," she said setting down the magazine and looking up at me, "when I woke up to see my baby girl all over the news."

A tear fell from my eye and she smiled softly opening her arms.

"MAMA!" I shouted running into her arms sobbing.

She squeezed me tight stroking my hair and oh man did I miss her hugs. I buried myself into it squeezing her and, of course, still crying.

"My girl," she whispered hoarsely, "my strong girl."

I pulled away looking at her. She'd gotten thinner but it was her. Alive and well.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "When did you wake up?"

"About a week ago. I woke up and a Sesshoumaru-san explained everything and brought me up to date on what I've missed. Then Souta came to see me and then," she nodded to Inuyasha in the door way, "that boy over there told me all that you did while I was asleep."

She smiled a tucked the strands stuck to my cheek behind my ears, "My poor girl. It must've been so hard doing all that alone thinking you might lose me."

I nodded leaning into her hand and glanced at Inuyasha, "Not all alone."

She followed my gaze and looked back at me knowingly, "I see."

"Mama I'm sorry I went on modeling without your ok. I just needed the money and-."

"Now Kagome, does it look like I care? I'm glad you did it! I haven't seen you this happy since," her expression softened, "since your father died."

She put my face in her hands, "You have no idea how proud I am."

I smiled and hugged her again tightly. It was all over now; I had nothing to worry about.

**. . .**

It was the weekend after Christmas and I was with Inuyasha on our way to a cabin his family owned in the Kiso area. He had spent Christmas with my family and I in Kyoto since his parents had to work this year and Sesshoumaru wasn't an option because they didn't like each other and he had taken Kagewaki and Rin to the Bahamas. It had been wonderful, he and Souta had soccer tournaments everyday because they were both equally matched and Inuyasha didn't like that because "he was older". He helped me and my mom cook but ended up just setting the table with Souta because he'd never cooked anything but an omelet.

On Christmas morning he got everyone something: my mom a paid trip to the spa the weekend after Christmas (where she was now) and Souta a ball signed by his favorite soccer player from his favorite soccer team, David Villa from Spain. He hadn't given me my present yet, I guess I was supposed to get it on this trip.

We arrived at the cabin and oh my god his little and my little were two different things because this thing was huge. It was one story but it was spread out you know? He helped me out and we got our things hurrying through the snow to the front door. We got inside and we both sighed in relief; waaarmtthhaaaah.

"Welp," Inuyasha said, "I'll take the bags to the room."

Once he left I looked around the cabin. It was really nice; there was a living room, a nice kitchen, and pictures of the family hanging on the walls. I studied one in particular of the whole family when Inuyasha looked about five. He was so adorable! Teeth missing, rosy cheeks, and everything!

"Ew don't look at those," I heard Inuyasha say as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But you were so cute!" I cooed.

"Eh I was alright. So what do you say we watch a movie and have some hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

"I say yes and I'll make the hot chocolate so you don't hurt yourself," I laughed prying him off me and walking to the kitchen.

"It's not my fault I burned the biscuits ok!" he shouted pouting and walking over to their DVD collection.

A few minutes later I came back with two mugs of hot chocolate placing them on the coffee table. I settled next to him on the couch and leaned on his shoulder.

"What'd you pick?"

"Love Letter."

I shook my head, this kid was too perfect.

**. . . **

I blinked slowly waking up from a long nap and looked around remembering I was at Inuyasha's cabin.

'_I must've fallen asleep.'_

I sat up running a hand through my hair noticing Inuyasha's absence.

"Inuyasha-."

I noticed something on the coffee table and picked it up seeing it was a picture me and Inuyasha took a few days ago in front of my Christmas tree. I looked around and saw a trail of photos of us leading somewhere. I picked up the next one; it was a picture of us at the mural showing. The next few were pictures of us in Yokohama: one in front of the red panda exhibit at Nogeyama Zoo, the other in the photo booth at the Cosmo World, and the last one in front of the Cosmo Clock. After that, there was a picture of us on the first day we started painting the mural and then the picture of us in my bathroom covered in paint. Then there was a picture of us and the others on my first day at the café and a picture of us and Rin the day I was watching her. In front of the door I picked up a picture of us and the others the first night we all hanged out together at Inuyasha's house.

I tested the knob seeing the door wasn't locked and let myself inside gasping at my surroundings. It was a beautiful candle lit room with soft black carpet and a bed in the middle of it right under a skylight. The bed had red covers and was sprinkled with red and pink rose petals and a picture in the middle. I walked over and sat on the foot of bed setting the other photos on the dresser and picking up the picture my eyes widening in shock. It was the portrait Inuyasha had drawn of me the first day of school. It was laminated looking the same as it did my first day.

"So you made it huh?"

I turned to see Inuyasha smiling with his hands in his jean pockets. I nodded speechless. He looked at his feet.

"I uh, wanted to make this night special," he came closer kneeling on one knee in front of me and taking my hands in his. "Kagome, you're incredibly precious to me. You're the only girl in the world I've ever cared about this much.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring box opening it to reveal a ruby on a silver band surrounded with tiny diamonds. My heart started to beat fast and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"This is the ring my dad gave my mom while they were dating, and his dad before that, and so on. So I wanted to carry on the tradition. For a while I thought it was just my teenage hormones, but," he looked at me with serious passion in his eyes, "I know this feeling is real. I love you Kagome. You don't have to love me but you sure as hell need to know that I love you."

I'm pretty sure I'm not even breathing right now. What is air? What is my life?

"Kagome, will you wear my promise ring?"

"Yes," I blurted out hugging him tightly. "Yes!"

He chuckled and pried me off putting the ring on my right ring finger. He smiled and brought his hand up to my cheek kissing me softly. Oh no, I was too high on love right now for butterfly kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss feeling the smile on his lips He gripped my thighs and pulled me all the way onto the bed. The kiss got more and more passionate; tongues stroking, moaning, the works. He pulled away momentarily and pulled off his sweater and wife beater revealing his chiseled torso. I gulped. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear,

"Can I take off your shirt?"

I nodded and lifted my arms up as he pulled the baggy navy blue jumper off of me. He looked at my bra and then at me questioningly and I laughed softly sitting up allowing him to unhook it. He tossed it to the side and pushed me back down gently. He looked at me up and down and I blushed attempting to cover myself, but he stopped me.

"Let me see you," he said huskily.

I shivered and put my arms back at my sides allowing him to look. He smiled and ran his hand across my stomach brushing the underside of my breast with his thumb. He dipped down catching my nipple in mouth and I moaned arching. He tortured my breast lickling, sucking, and biting. Then he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of my pants and I moaned loudly as his fingers parted me and found the bundle of nerves. Switching to my other breast he dipped a finger inside of me slowly pumping it causing me to gasp his name. Then there were two and it was a bit uncomfortable but not for long. At three I groaned feeling myself stretching.

Removing his fingers he licked them clean watching me as he did so. If I was, you know, not drunk on pleasure, I would've blushed, but at this point I just wanted more. He pressed his lips to mine again rocking his hips into mine slowly. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. He reached into his pocket and held out a condom. Now _that_ made me blush.

"I'd like to take this to the next level, if that's alright with you. But it's one hundred percent alright if you say no. Believe me, there are other things we can do if you aren't ready."

I looked at the condom; was I ready to lose my virginity? I looked into his eyes and that just finalized my answer. If I was going to lose my virginity, I wanted it to be with Inuyasha. There was no one I would feel safer with or trust more than him. After everything he helped me through, it felt right.

I nodded, "I'm ready."

He smiled and kissed me one last time before sitting up unbuttoning my pants and sliding them off slowly kissing his way down my legs. I was completely exposed in front of him and I was oh so tempted to cover myself, but I know how that would end up. He stood up and started to unbutton his pants sliding the, off as well. Along with his boxers. I looked away so I wouldn't see and I heard him chuckle. I felt the dip in the bed and looked up at the smiling golden eye boy. He took my hand and guided it between us letting me feel him. I blushed hard.

"See, it doesn't bite," he teased.

"I know!" I said blushing harder.

He proceeded to tear open the condom and put it on. Then, he placed himself against the opening of my core and I tensed.

He kissed me on my cheek, "Are you sure you want to do this? It's going to hurt for a while."

I took a deep breath and nodded wrapping my arms around his neck. Then he started to push in slowly. I cried out releasing his neck and digging my nails into his shoulders instead. God it hurt. He pushed all the way in kissing me if only to distract me from it all. The pain started to fade and I lifted my hips so he'd continue. And from there holy shit I was on cloud nine. I don't know how many times Inuyasha had had sex and frankly I didn't want to know but he knew what he was doing and it felt _good_. I didn't have anyone to compare him to and frankly I didn't think there _was _anyone to compare him to.

I moaned uncontrollably as he thrust in and out of me at a fast pace working my chest with his thumb and nipping my neck while holding himself up on one forearm. I looked up into the skylight noticing the snow starting to fall and realized how much work Inuyasha put in to make this moment beautiful for me: the photos, the rose petals, the skylight. Everything. I didn't get to appreciate too long though feeling something build up inside of me. My breathing became labored and I felt myself tense up forcing a groan for Inuyasha. He picked up his pace thrusting harder into me and I moaned loudly as he hit something inside of me. I arched and thrust into him wanting more of this incredible feeling. His thrusts started to stutter and he kissed me hungrily and then I was done.

We both climaxed at once moaning loudly into each other's mouth. He slowed his strokes riding out our orgasms until we were spent. He pulled out of me rolling onto my side. He pulled off the condom and then pulled me to his side resting his chin on my head as I snuggled into his chest.

"Wow," I sighed.

He chuckled rubbing his hand up and down my back slowly, "Same."

I felt all warm inside. I'm so happy I'm finally, well, happy. It's been so since I've felt something so real. I found someone who can take all my pain away, someone I'm safe with. I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"How I don't want this to end," I whispered.

He pulled back a bit making eye contact with me.

He smiled and kissed my nose, "Nah, because now that I got a hold on you, I'm never letting go."

**A/N: The end! It was so fun writing this guys. I appreciate all the feedback and follows and such and I hope you continue to read my fics! Love you! Until next time.**


	32. Sequel!

**I'm made a oneshot sequel everyone! It's called how far we've come and it is now waiting for you to read. Please enjoy and here's a preview!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

A young woman in her mid twenties stepped out of the Carrefour City market with a bag of groceries. She was clad in a black cold shoulder cut half sleeved dress that clung to her obvious curves and ended at mid thigh. Black, platform heels covered her feet and a black, floppy wide brimmed hat sat atop her dark raven hair revealing nothing but her red painted lips. She practically skipped down the street of Paris with excitement emanating off of her. Today marked her 5th year anniversary with her high school sweetheart and she could not wait until she got home. She glanced up at the barely setting sun and it did nothing but make her even giddier.

She continued her walk home grinning at a billboard ad for the _Dior J'Dore _fragrance. She saw herself posing next to the slender bottle clad in a gold strapless dress. She was holding herself a breathless expression on her face her blue eyes lidded. It turned out really good! Today just kept getting better! That is, until she spotted a magazine with her and her husband on the cover. She walked over to it picking it up and looking at the title. 'Popular model Kagome Takahashi celebrates her 5th year anniversary with her husband!'. She flipped to the article rolling her eyes. They were basically saying the usual; that she had married too young and how surprised everyone was that they had lasted five years. Whatever. Yeah she had married young (at 22 to be exact) but she was ready at the time! She had finished college and established her career what was the point of making the man she loved wait?

**. . . **


End file.
